Whiskey Lullaby
by MissMoxleyAmbrose
Summary: This is the story of Jon Moxley and his best friend Sarah. It's a little long but I hope you read anyway. Thanks for the comments,faves and follows :)
1. Chapter 1

''I cannot believe you washed the pink out of your hair,Jon.'' Sarah said as she and her best friend are backstage,waiting for him to go to the ring.

''Eh,the pink hair,it was Jon Moxley for a little while,but I'm evolving,I needed a change in appearance.''

''I guess you're right,but it suited you,you're the only guy I know who could pull off fuschia hair.''

Jon shrugged and smiled.

''Oh well,you're natural hair looks good too.I'm sure it'll win over more female fans.''

Jon's music hit and it was time for him to go out.

''Thanks dollface.''Jon said and kissed her cheek and went out to the ring.

Jon kissed Sarah's cheek before every match,she was his good luck charm,if you will. Sarah didn't mind him doing this at all,it just hurt her because they were just friends,always have been and probably always will be. She's been in love with him since junior high. But they had known each other since before that. They lived in the same apartment complex growing up. He's the one who got her into wrestling,they used to spend hours watching old WWF,WCW and ECW tapes and practicing moves on each other. Even though she had no intention of becoming a wrestler herself. It 's just something she enjoyed.

She was still standing backstage when Jon's match was over.

''So did you win?''She asked.

''You're fucking kidding me right? You weren't watching me?''He sounded hurt.

''I was kidding!Of course I was watching you,Jesus Jon,you can be so touchy.''

''Well I can't help it,you're my good luck charm.'' He smiled at her.

'Just fuck me,Jon,please.' She thought to herself.

''Hey you wanna grab a beer?''

''Sure.''

''Let me get changed and we'll head to the bar.'' He said as he headed to his dressing room.

''Hey Sarah.'' Sami Callihan smiled at her as she was waiting for Jon outside the gym.

''Oh hey Sami.''

''What's up?''

''Just about to head to the bar with Jon.''

''Cool. Maybe I'll see you there.''He smiled and walked away.

She wondered if Sami had a crush on her,he always seemed to be around. She'd thought about going out with him but didn't say anything,she didn't know how Jon would react to his two best friends dating each other.

Jon came out of the gym and they started walking to the bar,it was only a couple of blocks away.

''My mom called.''Jon said out of the blue.

''Really?''

''Yeah. She said she's gonna go to rehab. You believe that shit?''

She knew Jon's mom had been an addict for a long time and doubted she'd ever actually get clean.

''No,not really.''

''Me either. Oh and she thinks she may be a sex addict.'' He chuckled.

''Ha,like that's a real disease.''

''I know,right?If there was such a thing I'd probably be one of 'em though.''

''Yeah,didn't you brag once that you've slept with every girl in the greater Cincinnati area?''

''Well not ALL of them. I haven't slept with you.'' He looked over to her.

''And you probably never will. Unless you get drunk enough.''

''I won't lie,I have thought about it.''He said as he opened the door to the bar and walked in.

She figured he probably had thought about it at some point,they HAD known each other for a long time. But she decided she wouldn't say anything about it unless he did.

Apparently Jon let it go. He went to the bar to grab them a drink while she found a booth.

''Here you are,my lady.''Jon said and handed the beer to Sarah.

''Why thank you kind sir.''

Jon twisted open the cap and chugged half of it in a few gulps.

''Ah,that's perfect right after a win.''

''So when's your next match?''Sarah asked.

''Night after tomorrow. It's at the church gym,you gonna come?''

''Yeah, you know I never miss any of your matches.''

''Well you can't. See ,I've gotten superstitious about it,I thoroughly believe you are my good luck charm. I guess you could say you're my lucky rabbit's foot.''

'Well then you should rub me.'She thought to herself.

Jon smirked as if he knew what she was thinking. He glanced over her shoulder to the bar.

''Hey,Sami's here.'' He said and pointed his head in the direction of the bar.

''Oh,he said he may come by.''

Sami smiled and nodded at the two sitting in the booth,they returned it.

''I think he likes you,y'know.''

''Really?I kinda think so too but ,I don't know.''

''You do have a lot in common. Music ,horror movies,books and whatnot.''

She just shrugged her shoulders in an 'I don't know' fashion. Sami came over and sat next to Sarah in the booth.

''Hey guys.''

''Yo Sami.''Jon said.

''Sarah,it's lovely to see you again.'' He said and turned toward her.

She had to suppress a laugh. It was weird hearing Sami Callihan,The New Horror,say the word 'lovely'.

''Hi,Sami.''

''You know,I saw you watching Jon backstage tonight,you never watch my matches like that.''

''I,uh...I do so.''

''Eh,it doesn't matter. You looked cute though,but then again,you always do.''

Sarah looked across the table and gave Jon a look that said 'what the fuck?'.Jon had to stop himself from laughing.

''I'm gonna go grab another beer.''Jon said and got up.

''So,Sarah,you uh...you seeing anyone?''

''Nope.''

Sami smiled.

''Maybe we could hang out sometime.''

She thought about it. She didn't really know what to say. She wasn't sure if she liked Sami in that way,and she still wanted to be with Jon.

'You've got to get over that,he doesn't want you like that and probably never will.'She told herself.

''Well...what do you say?''

''Uh,yeah,sure.''She finally said.

''Great.I'll text you and set it up.''

Jon came back over and sat down.

''So,what'd I miss?''

''Sarah agreed to go out with me.''Sami answered.

''Really now?Did you?''He asked her.

She nodded her head.

''Hope you guys have fun.''

''I'm sure we will. Listen ,I gotta run,I have to be at the gym early tomorrow to help set up for tomorrow night's show. I'll see you guys later.''Sami said and smiled at Sarah and left.

''So you and Sami...''

''I figured I should give him a shot,he is cute.''

''Right,I forgot you go for guys who wear eyeliner .''Jon said and smirked. Sarah stuck her tongue out at him.

''I should be going too.I gotta work tomorrow.''

''Okay,I may come by and talk a few minutes then.''

They both got up.

''All right,I'll talk to you tomorrow then.''She said.

He hugged her and then she left. He didn't know how to feel about her and Sami. Part of him thought they belonged with each other but a small part of him kept asking 'Why didn't you ever try to be with her?'

He shut that voice up by having a shot of whiskey.


	2. Chapter 2

That night Sarah went home and went to bed thinking about Sami. She wasn't sure about him but the least she could do was give him a chance.

Jon on the other hand had other plans. He just wanted to find some slut or ringrat to fuck before he passed out. He went up to the bar to have one more shot of whiskey.

''Hey,you're Jon Moxley.'' A blonde said and approached him at the bar.

''I am. And you are?''

''Britney. I'm a big fan of yours,I try to go to all of your matches.''

''That's nice.''

''I noticed you're always with some girl,she your girlfriend?''

''No,we're just friends.''

The blonde brightened.

''Well,maybe you and I could,I don't know,go back to my place?''

Jon thought about it. He was horny and looking for someone to fuck. She was a blonde with great tits and a porn star voice. How could he refuse?

''Sounds good.''He said and downed one more shot before falling into a cab with the blonde.

They get to her place which was in one of the shittiest parts of the hellhole they called Cincinnati. Even though he was still pretty drunk,he knew he could still navigate his way around the female body. He pinned her against the wall and kissed her with rough lips while she went straight to undoing his belt,Jon,grabbing her breast and giving it a good squeeze as if he were checking for ripeness. Jon broke the kiss and pushed the blonde to the floor and quickly pulled his shirt,jeans and boxers off.

''Mr Moxley,you have quite the member.''The blonde said as she looked up at him.

''Just suck my cock,babe.''

She took him in her mouth,bobbing up and down,gently cupping his balls.

''Jesus fuck.''He was too drunk to stop himself from coming. The blonde almost gagged on his come.

''Swallow it.'' He demanded.

She did as he said.

''Good little slut. Now I'm gonna fuck you,k?''

He pulled her up off the floor and dragged her to the bedroom and threw her on the bed. He didn't even bother with foreplay. He just wanted to get off one more time and get home so he could pass out.

He thrust in and out of her in rushed motions. Much to his surprise,the blonde came before he did. She came so hard he saw her eyes literally roll into the back of her head. Seeing that it didn't take much to send him over the edge. He came harder than he thought he would,it can sometimes be hard for him when he's too drunk. He rode out the waves of his orgasm and hovered over her,trying to regain his strength.

He pushed himself off the bed and headed for the door.

''That was fun,uh...''

''Britney.''

''Right,Britney. Thanks for everything sweetcheeks.''He winked and headed for the kitchen where his clothes had been discarded. The blonde passed out before Jon even made it out of the house.

He caught a cab back to his apartment and passed out,not knowing that his best friend was asleep herself,having an intense dream about him.


	3. Chapter 3

They were on some beach,alone. She could feel the warm sand on her ass,the tide gently rolling over them and Jon's dick inside of her.

''Oh Jon,harder.''She panted in his ear,he sped up his motions.

''Fuuucck.''She came so hard she blacked out for a second,and then Jon emptied himself into her and then she felt another orgasm come to her as quickly as the last one had left.

Sarah woke up to find that she was fingering herself in her sleep.

''What the fuck?''She mumbled to herself and then remembered what she had just been dreaming about. She pulled her fingers out of her panties,which were completely soaked,along with the sheet underneath that area. She felt herself blush. She usually told Jon a lot of the things she dreamed about,this would more than likely not be one of them.

She got out of bed and went into the bathroom just in time for her alarm clock to go off. She finished in the bathroom and went and turned the alarm off and started getting ready for work.

''Another day as a waitress,Randy,what a dream.''She mumbled as she fed her cat Randy.

She grabbed her keys and cigarettes and headed for the door. Traffic was a bitch as usual,and as she was waiting in traffic her phone beeped with a text. It was from Sami.

'Is tonight at 7 good for you?'

She was confused for a minute but then remembered their date.

'Yeah that's fine.'

'What are you up to?'

'In traffic headed for work.'

'Oh,well have a good day beautiful.'

That made her smile. Jon told her she was beautiful,but it was nice to think someone else thought so too.

She gets to work and leans on her car for a minute,taking one final drag from her cigarette,then dropped it to the ground and put it out with her shoe.

Her job sucked:Waitress at a diner. But she got good tips and it paid the rent.

Most of the morning went by in a blur,then at around 11 Jon walked in wearing sunglasses. Obviously hung over. He came over to the counter,sat down on a stool and laid his upper body on the counter.

''Long night?''Sarah asked as she came over to him.

'' Hungover. Need coffee.''

Sarah went and poured him a cup of coffee,when she came back he had taken the glasses off.

''Perfect,thank you.''He said as she handed him the mug.

Jon drank his coffee while Sarah waited on a couple of other customers. One was her favorite because he always gave her a good tip.

''The pancakes were delicious,tell the chef he's doing a great job.''

''I will,Clyde,you have a nice day.''

He left her with a ten dollar bill. She went over to put it in the tip jar which was next to Jon.

''Ooh a ten spot. That guy always tips you a lot.I thinks it's because of that uniform.''Jon said.

''Nah,he's just a nice old man is all.''

''Please,I see the way he and all the other 'nice old men' who give you big tips look at you. Face it honey,your tits look great in that uniform.''

''Jon Moxley,I swear.'' She chuckled.

''It's the truth.''He smirked.

''You got laid last night didn't you?''

''How did you know?''

''You're always in a flirty mood after you've fucked something.I've known you since we were kids,Jon. I've been around you after your mom had gotten in a Victoria's Secret catalogue.''She teased.

''Yeah,well. This chick was an ok fuck,don't remember her name though.''

''Do you ever remember their names?''

''Sometimes .Hey can I get some breakfast?''

''Sorry,we stop making breakfast at 11.''

He gave her a pouty look.

''Please.I'm tired and need my strength,I have to train today.'' He poked his lower lip out.

''Fine,I'll go talk to Dale.''She said and left to talk to the cook who begrudgingly did her the favor of making one more plate of pancakes,eggs and bacon.

''It'll be out in a minute.''She said as she passed Jon to clean off some tables.

Jon ate quickly and headed out,giving a wave and a smile to Sarah who was with another customer. She went to pick up Jon's plate. He had left her a ten dollar bill and note scribbled on a napkin

'This isn't just for the way your boobs look in that dress. Well ,maybe it is. KIDDING .Thanks and I'll see you at the show. Love ya dollface,Jon.'

She smiled,rolled her eyes and put the money in the tip jar and went about with the rest of her day.

She got off at four and went home to prepare for her date with Sami.


	4. Chapter 4

She decided to go casual,wearing jeans and a WWE shirt with combat boots. She didn't know what Sami had planned but she had a feeling it involved going to a show.

Sami arrived at her house at exactly 6:55.

'Well he is punctual,I'll give him that.'She thought.

''Hi Sami.''She smiled as she opened her door. She was shocked at his appearance, His hair was combed down and he wasn't wearing as near as much eyeliner as he normally does.

''Hey Sarah,you look nice.''Sami smiled as he hugged her.

''Thanks,so do you.''

''So let's get going.''He said and led her to his car.

''So Sami what do you have planned?''

''I figured we'd stop by and check out the show,there's a guy competing tonight that I'll be wrestling soon,I wanna check him out.''

''Oh,cool I guess.''

She didn't really want to go to a show but she didn't say anything.

They arrive at a church gym and take their seats on the bleachers. Sarah tunes out most of the matches,focusing on what she sometimes liked to focus on during matches:bulges. It made her feel sexist but hey,guys stare at her chest all the time.

After and hour and a half the show ends and she and Sami head for the door,until Sami starts talking to someone he knows. Sarah also tunes that out.

At the end of Sami's conversation with the guy her phone goes off and when she reached for it in her purse,that note from earlier from Jon fell out. Sami picked it up and read it.

''What's this?''

''What?Oh a note Jon left at the diner earlier when he tipped me.''

''He tipped you because of your tits?''

''No,he was kidding. We joke around like that all the time.''

''With sexual innuendos?''

''Yeah.I hope you don't mind.I mean,Jon and I have known each other since we were kids,we're just comfortable like that. It doesn't mean anything.''

''Oh,well,I guess it's ok then.''

They got in the car and he drove her home and walked her to her door. She couldn't believe Sami was ending the date so soon. Had she done something to offend him?

''Well,I had a nice time tonight,Sarah.I always go to shows but never with a pretty thing like you.''He smiled.

She blushed. Then he kissed her quickly on the lips,not giving her a chance to feel him out,to see what kind of kisser he is.

''Goodnight Sarah.''

''Night,Sami.''

He left and she stood there still trying to figure out if she had felt anything in the kiss. She shrugged and went inside.

She turned the lights on and walked through the living room to hear someone rummaging around. She couldn't see who it was so she grabbed a baseball bat and headed in the direction of the noise,which was coming from the fridge. She walked in the kitchen,holding the bat up as if she were ready to hit a ball. Then she saw the figure going through her refrigerator.

''Don't you have food in your fridge,Jon?''She asked,the figure jumped.

''Goddammit Sarah don't sneak up on me like that!''

''You're the one who broke into my house,Jon!''She laughed.

''What are you doing here anyway?"She asked.

''Just hanging around till you got back. And you're back pretty early.I guess Sami didn't try to take you home.''

''Nope. He gave me like,a two second kiss and left.''

''Bummer.''

''How long have you been here?''

''An hour. You have some very interesting things in your bedroom. Especially the bottom drawer in your dresser.''

''You went through my things?''

''I was bored. Hey how often do you use that vibrator?''

She blushed.

''Jon,shut up.''

''I was just joking. Wanna go for a walk?''

''Sure.''

They head out and begin walking down the street where they would eventually walk into a park.

''So how was your date?''

''It was fine. We went to a show.''

''He didn't even buy you dinner?''

She hadn't thought about that. He hadn't bought her dinner.

''No,he didn't.''

''I thought he was in love with you and he doesn't even take you to dinner. What a douche.''

''That's your best friend you're talking about.'''

''I know,he's still a douche.''

''I think he was so nervous that he didn't even think about it. He seemed anxious and fidgety the whole time.''

''Yeah,that's Sami for ya. He 's not so smooth with the ladies sometimes.''

They walked into the park and sat down at a bench.

''I can't believe you went through my stuff,haven't you ever heard of privacy?''

''Sarah,I was with you when you got your first period,you've seen me at 13 with a random boner. There IS no privacy with us.''

She snorted at the memory.

''Yeah,I guess you're right.''

That moment her stomach decided to growl.

''I'm gonna get onto him about not buying you dinner,I mean,I can be a sleazeball at times but I still buy the girl dinner.I'm gonna head across the road to get us a bite.'' He said and got up and made his way to the gas station across the road.

She sat there staring up at the moon until he got back.

''All they had were corn dogs,I got a couple of beers too.'' He said as he handed her a paper bag.

''You didn't have to do that,but thanks.''She smiled and took a bite of the corn dog.

''Jon,stop looking at me like that.''

''Sorry,I told you I was a sleazeball.''

The wind suddenly blew and it sent a shiver throughout Sarah. Jon noticed.

''Here.''He said as he wrapped his hoodie around her shoulders.

''Thanks dollface.''

''Hey,that's my line.''

They both giggled.

They finished their food and beer and got up to walk around the park. She felt comfortable in Jon's hoodie,she loved how it smelled like him.

''Are you gonna go out with him again?''Jon asked as he took her hand in his. It was something she was used to,it's like she said,they were always comfortable with each other and held hands often.

''I don't know,I guess. If he asks.''

''How was the kiss?''

''I don't know,he didn't kiss me long enough to tell.''

''Knowing Sami he's probably at home thinking about it and jacking off.''

''Ugh,ew,Jon.''

''It's true and you know it. So ,the kiss sucked?''

She shrugged.

''So did you make a new conquest tonight?''

''Nah. Every girl in the bar tonight had a boyfriend.''

''Sorry.''

''Eh,it's cool.I guess we better start walking back.''

''I guess.''

They turned around and headed back to Sarah's and like Sami,Jon walked her to her door.

''So,uh,I'll see you later,Jon.''

''Yeah,later.''

Sarah turned to walk in but Jon caught her by the arm and pulled her to him and pressed his lips on hers,his tongue and her tongue meeting,for the first time. Sarah instantly felt a rush of lust flow through her and Jon started to get hard. They forced themselves to pull apart.

''Uh what was that for?''She asked,a bit taken aback.

''Um,I,I just figured since neither one of us got a kiss goodnight,I...I don't know.''He shrugged.

''Oh.''She said as if what he'd just said made any sense at all.

''Do you want me to drive you home?''She asked.

''Nah,nah,I'll walk.''

''You sure?''

''Yeah,I need the exercise.''He lied.

''Listen,that kiss...''

''It uh,it didn't mean anything,like I said,I did it because I was in the mood to kiss someone.''

'' Okay then well good night.''

''Night Sarah.''He said with an awkward hug and left.


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah went to bed utterly confused. Jon had said he kissed her simply because he wanted to kiss someone,then why hadn't he kissed her before?Surely he had been around her when he was in the mood to kiss someone (Or do other things) before and he'd never acted on it. Even after brushing her teeth several times she couldn't get the taste of him out of her mouth. But she liked it. Her heart broke because he'd said it didn't mean anything,but to her it meant everything. It's safe to say she didn't get much sleep that night.

She also forgot to give Jon his hoodie back and fell asleep wearing it.

Jon walked back to his apartment,he could've called a cab or a friend to drive him home but he needed to walk in the fresh air,to clear his mind. What in the blue fuck had he just done? They'd known each other for ten plus years,they grew up together,they went through puberty together. Why did he kiss her now?When she had a prospective relationship with Sami.

''Oh fuck,Sami .''He mumbled to himself while walking on the sidewalk.

He'd just kissed the girl he knew Sami was crazy about.

Even worse,he had a semi,that kiss turned him on so much. He didn't even have his hoodie to put on to cover himself,he left it with Sarah. Then the thought of her sleeping in nothing but his hoodie popped in his head. Now he was totally aroused. He thanked God that it was night and there was no one around to see him.

He got to his apartment and sat down on his couch,still hard.

''Ugh.'' He knew what he would have to do to get rid of it,he just felt weird about it because he'd never thought about her while doing that particular act before,not really, once in a while he'd be doing it and random thoughts of her would pop into his mind but that was it.

Finally he got up and went into the bathroom and undressed. He stood in front of the sink and started stroking himself,thinking about their kiss. The way her lips were so soft and supple,the way her tongue felt on his,the way she involuntarily moved her hips toward his own,the feel of their bodies so close together.

''Fuck,Sarah.''He sighed as he came into the sink.

With that done he put on a pair of basketball shorts and got into his bed. He told himself that he wouldn't bring it up unless she did. He would ignore it but if it was meant to be,he knew something would happen. He too didn't sleep very well that night.

Sarah woke up the next morning and told herself the same thing Jon had told himself,to just not bring it up unless he does. She didn't need to make things awkward between them.

She was getting ready for work when she heard a knock at her door. For a second her heart leapt,thinking it may be Jon. But she looked out the window to see that it was Sami.

''Sami?''

''Sarah, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about last night.I got back to my place and realized I hadn't even taken you to dinner.I was so nervous about finally going out with you that I think subconsciously I rushed the date so I could go home and not risk making an ass out of myself. It was selfish of me and I'm sorry.''

''Oh Sami,don't worry about it,it's fine.''She smiled.

He looked at her in her uniform.A navy blue dress with a lacy collar,her breasts all but popping out of it,the seam coming down to just below the knee. He couldn't stop himself. He launched into her,crashing his lips onto hers. He gripped at her waist and she ran her fingers through his hair. She could feel his arousal pressing against her stomach.

He pulled away from her and ran his index finger over her cheek and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

''I'm gonna go,I don't want you to be late for work and I need to go to the gym.''

''Will you be at Jon's match tonight?''

''Shit,I forgot about that.I can't,I have a shift down at the sporting goods store. I will be seeing you again though.''He smiled,kissed her lips and backed out of the door.

''Well fuck.''She said to herself after Sami left. She had been kissed intensely two different times by two different people. She didn't know what to think.

She just let it go for now and finished getting ready for work.


	6. Chapter 6

Jon forced himself to get up early,he knew he had to train today for his match tonight. The first thought to pop into his head was Sarah. He smiled at the memory of their kiss.

''Just get over it lover boy,her and Sami will probably be together for a while.''He told himself.

He got out of bed,threw some clothes on,grabbed his stuff and headed to the diner to meet up with the guys for breakfast.

Sarah was busy with one of her usual customers when Jon and his friends walked in. Her cheeks flushed when she saw him. He looked over to her and gave her a wave and small smile,she smiled back,thanking God that she didn't feel any awkwardness. Another waitress got to them before she could,that kind of pissed her off. All of the other waitresses knew that when Jon came in,Sarah would be the one to wait on him. But she let it slide,Rebecca was new here and didn't know the rules. She came over while Sarah was wiping down the counter.

''Hey,that guy over there,you know him?''Rebecca asked.

''Yeah,he's my best friend,his name is Jon Moxley.''

''Right,well he's invited me to his match tonight.''

For some reason Sarah felt her heart drop.

''Really?That's nice. And uh,just to be clear,normally when he comes in,I wait on him.''

''Oh,um, sorry. How long have you known each other?''

''Since we were kids.''

''Wow .Well I'm gonna go bring them some more coffee.''

Rebecca went back over to the table Jon was at. Jon seemed to be flirting with her. Sarah found herself mildly jealous.

Jon finished his breakfast and walked over to the counter which Sarah was trying to get the stickiness of jelly off of.

''Hey sugar,I'll see you tonight,right?''Jon asked.

''Yeah,of course.I'm your good luck charm remember?''

''How could I forget. I invited your new coworker to come too.''

''Why?'

Jon shrugged. She could see it in his eyes that he liked Rebecca.

''I'll see ya.''Jon leaned over the counter and kissed her cheek.

''Bye Jon.''

''He just kissed your cheek?I thought he liked me.''Rebecca asked after he left.

''He might,I don't know. He 's always doing things like that to me. He kisses my cheek before every match,we hold hands a lot too.''

''Huh.''Was all Rebecca could say.

Sarah made it through the rest of her day barely paying attention to anything. She just wanted her Friday shift to be over then it would be Jon Moxley matches all weekend. He worked a lot of Saturdays and Sundays.

She clocked out and rushed home to get ready. She put on jeans,chucks and her Explicit Mox Violence shirt which there were only two in existence right now,the one she was wearing and the one Jon wore.

Jon was at the gym preparing for his match. He 'd invited that girl,whatsername,Rebecca to the show. He told himself he really needed to pay more attention to girl's names. She was hot. Thin but not bony,good tits,great ass and red hair,which he knew was fake. Red hair made him think of Sarah. Now her red hair,that was totally natural.

Jon looked at himself in the mirror,combed his hair so that it fell in his face and went outside to wait for his good luck charm.

Sarah drove up in the church parking lot and stepped out to find Jon leaning against the outside wall,smoking.

''Jonny Boy don't you know those things are bad for you?''She asked as she approached him.

''Like you've got room to talk.''

''Yes but I'm not a wrestler like you.''

He stuck his tongue out at her and gave her a hug.

''Sami not coming tonight?''

''No,he had to work.''

''Oh,bummer.I'm sure you would like to have seen him.''

''Yeah.''

''So,you like him,or?''

''I think so,yeah.''She sort of smiled and thought about that kiss from this morning.

Speaking of kisses,both Jon and Sarah were glad neither one of them brought up their kiss from last night.

They were both now leaning against the outside wall of the church gym smoking when Rebecca pulled up. She got out of the car and both Jon's and Sarah's jaws dropped when they saw her.

She was in short jean shorts,boots and a see through black top,leaving nothing to the imagination being able to see her red bra underneath.

''She does know this is an indy wrestling show and not an audition for Coyote Ugly right?''Sarah remarked.

''I think she looks hot...''

Sarah suppressed a groan.

''Hi guys!''Rebecca greeted them,hugging Jon.

''You have matching shirts,that's so cute,I want one.''

''These are the only two in existence.''Sarah replied.

'' Yeah. You know,Sarah was the one who came up with Explicit Mox Violence.I could have one made if you want.''

''Aw thanks Jon.''Rebecca smiled.

Sarah just felt the urge to punch her in the face and she wondered why,so what if Jon goes out with someone?She's got Sami. But still...

She did notice however that she had something Rebecca didn't:Her chest was much bigger,and Jon always was a boob man. She smirked to herself at that thought.

''Listen girls,I'm gonna head inside to change into my gear. Sarah ,be backstage in about 5 minutes.''

''Yeah,of course.''

''Why do you have to be backstage?''Rebecca asked when Jon left.

''He has to have his good luck kiss.'' She answered as she stomped her cigarette with her sneaker.

''Oh,right.''

They stood there for five minutes then Sarah went to find Jon backstage and Rebecca sat down in the front row.

''So Rebecca seems nice.''Jon said.

''Uh-huh.''

''Hot too.''

''Are you gonna ask her out or just fuck her?''

''I don't know. Maybe both.''

''You're such a pig,Jon.''She rolled her eyes.

''Yeah,but you still love me.''He said with his cute dimply smile.

''Yeah,yeah.''

A few minutes later Jon's music came on and he kissed Sarah on the cheek,this time playfully sliding his hand down to her ass.

''Jon,really?''

''Love ya sweetcheeks. Why don't you go sit with Rebecca.''He replied with a smile and headed to the ring.

She didn't want to but if it would make Jon happy...

She went into the gym and sat next to Rebecca in the front row.

It was the longest match of Jon's that she'd had ever sat through. When Jon was doing a move where his back was turned to the audience,she'd glance at Rebecca who was biting her lip and smiling. Also,Rebecca had no knowledge of anything. She kept leaning over and asking Sarah what Jon was doing. Sarah thought it was annoying to have to be telling her what a clothesline or hook and ladder was.

'This broad is a fucking moron.'She thought to herself and wondered why Jon had even asked this chick to come.

Jon's match ended and Sarah and Rebecca went backstage. She was annoyed that Rebecca followed her but then remembered that she was Jon's date.

''Hey congrats sweetcheeks.''Sarah said and hugged Jon. She let the hug linger just to make Rebecca uncomfortable.

''Yeah,it was a good match.''Rebecca chimed in.

''Thanks. It was nice seeing the two finest women in Cinci cheering me on.''

Both girls smiled.

''Let me get changed and we'll head out for drinks.''Jon said and lightly smacked Rebecca's ass.

Jon went into a locker room and changed out of his gear,thinking about Rebecca. He thought she was deeper than she let on and man those tits were so perky. He thought Sarah looked good too,he always admired how her chest pretty much pops out of that shirt.

''All right ladies let's go get wasted.''

They all took their separate cars. When they got to the bar and sat down,Jon put his arm around Rebecca.

Sarah inwardly groaned.

''So Sarah how do you like me acting more like a heel lately?''Jon asked.

''I think it's cool,being a heel suits your personality.''

''Yeah I think so too. Being a face was getting boring.''

Rebecca had been strangely quiet,they both looked at her. She looked completely lost.

''Sorry but what are you guys talking about?''She asked.

Sarah held back a laugh. This bitch didn't even know what a heel or face was.

''See,a heel is like,the bad guy,or the jerk. Like Randy Orton for instance.A face is a good guy,like John Cena.''Jon explained.

''Oh...''

Sarah thought this girl must be blonde underneath that fake red hair.

To make Jon forget her lack of wrestling knowledge,Rebecca decided to lean in and kiss Jon's cheek and nibble on his earlobe.

This made Sarah nauseous.

''Uh,guys,I think I'm actually gonna head out.''Sarah said.

''What?We just got here.''Jon protested.

''Sorry,I'm not in a drinking mood tonight.''

''Well you could sit here and watch Rebecca and I get drunk.''

Sarah looked at him and he knew she would rather stick pins in her eyes. Somtimes they didn't even have to speak to let the other know how they felt,just looked at them.

''All right.I'll text you,Sarah.''

''K,Jon.''She said and hugged his neck.

''Bye Sarah.''Rebecca said.

''Bye guys.''

She headed out. She hated how she felt. She shouldn't be jealous but she couldn't help it. And now ,she had nothing to do for the rest of the night.

She thought of Sami,maybe he's off work by now.


	7. Chapter 7

She drove to Sami's house,he was home. She spritzed a little perfume,added a dab of lipgloss and went up to his door and knocked.

''Sarah,what a nice surprise.''Sami said with a smile and a hug. He was still in his Dick's Sporting Goods uniform.

''I thought I'd stop by,I,uh,was with Jon and this girl he invited to his match and they were making me want to puke.''

''I see,well come in,get out of that cold.''He said and led her into his house.

It was nicer than she thought it would be. It was pretty much clean. It had a nice leather sofa and the walls were a clean shade of beige. There were also horror movie posters everywhere.

''Have a seat,I just got in so I'm gonna go change.''

''Oh,I'm not bothering you am I?''

Sami smirked. ''Of course not sweetie,you could never bother me.'' He said and patted her hair.

Sami changed out of his uniform and came back wearing sweatpants and a Misfits shirt. He sat next to her and smiled.

''So what do you wanna do?''He asked her while tracing his thumb over her neck.

''Whatever you wanna do I guess.''

He thought about it for a minute,he felt it was too early in their relationship to do what he really wanted to with her.

''How about we order a pizza,have a few beers and watch horror movies.''

''Sounds nice.''

''Great.''He smiled and ordered the pizza.

After they ate they snuggled with each other on the couch and watched Saw. They kind of had to snuggle,it was freezing. They were wrapped up together in a blanket,Sarah's head resting on Sami's chest. He noticed her breathing had gotten heavy. He looked down to see she had fallen asleep. He pushed her hair out of her face. He could see the tip of her cute nose and saw she was smiling a little in her sleep. He smiled himself and gently got up and carried her to his bed and covered her. She let out a sigh as he tucked her in.

'Looks like it's the couch for you dude.'He thought to himself and turned out the light.

Jon and Rebecca had a few more drinks after Sarah left. They were both too drunk to drive so they hailed a cab.

''You wanna come in?''Rebecca asked as they pulled up to her apartment.

He though about it but decided against it. He wanted to fuck her but he was really starting to like her and didn't want to mess it up by sleeping with her too soon.

''Nah,I think I'll just head on home,see if Sarah got in ok.I'll text you though.''He smiled.

''Oh,well all right then.''She said and pecked his lips and went inside.

Jon sighed when she got in. He didn't want to like her,didn't want to go through all that again. Last time it didn't end so well.

He got back to his place and texted Sarah figuring that since she didn't drink anything she would probably still be awake. He was a little worried when she didn't text back so he called her,she didn't pick up.

''Weird.''He mumbled to himself and passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

Sarah woke up in a strange room. She looked around the room and saw a Bodysnatchers movie poster and remembered where she was,she was at Sami's. He must have carried her in here.

''Oh hey,I thought I heard you wake up,how'd you sleep?''Sami asked standing in the doorway. He was in the clothes he was in last night and his black hair was all over the place. She thought he looked adorable.

''Good,thanks.I'm embarrassed that I fell asleep though.''

''Don't be.I thought it was cute.''He smiled. ''I made breakfast if you want anything,well,technically it would be lunch because it's like,11:30.''

Her heart pounded for a second before she remembered she didn't have to work. She got up and followed Sami into the kitchen with a blanket wrapped around her.

''I'm sorry about it being so cold,this month it was either cell phone bill or heat and I need my cell.''

''It's fine,I actually like the cold.''She smiled.

''So Jon has a match tonight right?''He asked.

''Yeah,you gonna go?''

''I am if you are.''He smiled.

''I have to go.''

''Oh right,I forgot,you're his good luck charm. Maybe if I kissed you before every match I would win more often.''

''Maybe.''She teased.

''As a matter of fact I have a match tomorrow,maybe you could come.''

''Where?''

''This gym down on mainstreet.''

''Shit,Jon has a match somewhere else that night.''She said and bit her lip.

''Oh.''He replied with a sad look.

''But I could miss it.I'm sure he'll do fine without me,he can get Rebecca to go with him.''

''Who?''

''That girl he invited last night. She works with me,actually.''

''Oh. Well ,sucks for him but I'd rather have you at my match.''He smiled.

''Yeah,he'll be pretty pissed at me,but whatever.I'd rather be with you too.''

Sami smiled and looked Sarah up and down,it must have been cold in there,he could see her nipples standing out against her shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra. He could feel himself get hard so he got up to maybe walk it off a little. He walked behind Sarah where she was sitting at the table. He leaned over her,resting his chin on her shoulder.

''Have I ever told you you're beautiful?''He asked,his mouth next to her ear.

She nodded her head

''Well I'm telling you again.''He said and kissed her. She smiled.

He had to touch her,not necessarily fuck her,but at least touch her. His hand slipped down to her breast and cupped it,Sarah sighed at his movement. He nibbled at her earlobe and slipped his hand further down,finding the button to her jeans and undoing it,he waited a few seconds and when she didn't protest,he undid the zipper and slid his hand in. He stroked her through her panties and when he could feel her becoming warm and wet,he slipped his finger through her panties and started stroking her clit.

''Sami.''She sighed.

He started stroking her faster and she moaned and whimpered into the amazing circular motions he was making.

''Oh Sami.''She whimpered as she came. He took his finger out and held in front of her and she licked herself off of him.

''I'm gonna go take a shower.''He said and kissed her neck.

She buttoned and zipped her jeans back up and went over to the couch with the blanket. She smiled at the intimate moment she and Sami had just shared. Maybe they could be happy. She was glad she had given Sami a chance.

''Ok,I'm back.''Sami said as he plopped down on the couch next to Sarah.

''Mmm,good.''She replied and snuggled into his armpit.

''So,what do you wanna do today?''He asked.

She remembered something she had to do and frowned.

''Fuck,I forgot.I have to go back to my place. My rent's due today and I haven't been able to clean because I've had to pull double shifts and my landlord's been bitching at me to clean.''She said disappointedly.

''Oh, sucks,but I understand.''

They got off the couch and he walked her to her car.

''Thanks for letting me stay the night,sorry I fell asleep.''

''It's okay, it was nice having a girl in the house.''He smiled.

''I guess I'll see you tonight.''She said.

''Yeah.''He smiled and put his hands on her waist and kissed her,her arms wrapped around his neck.

''See ya Sarah.''

''See ya Sami.''

They smiled at each other and she drove away.


	9. Chapter 9

She got back to her house,disappointed to leave Sami. She paid her rent and cleaned her house. It didn't take near as long as she thought it would so she decided to go shopping.

She was walking down the street peering into store windows looking for something to wear when she saw a shirt she knew Sami would love on her. It was a white crop top with a deep neckline and there was blood on it. Sort of Andrew WK-ish. She smiled and looked to see that it was Hot Topic. She groaned,she never went to hot topic but she knew Sami would love it. So she bought the shirt and headed back to her house to get ready.

She paired the shirt with black jeans,Doc Martens and some skull earrings. She also applied a lot of eyeliner. It felt weird to her;it had been a while since she last dressed to please a guy. She thought that it would offend Jon,not wearing his t-shirt but she pushed it out of her head. She also thought Jon would hate how she looked,she looked like Sami and Jon never was into the whole horror movie-black eyeliner thing.

''Not my problem.''She said to herself while lighting a cigarette and starting her car,speeding. She was almost late.

''You sure she said she was gonna be here?I wonder if she got sick.''Jon remarked to Sami.

''Nah man,she said she'd be here.''

Jon continued pacing back and forth in the parking lot until she drove up. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her and Sami's mouth dropped open. He gaped at her with her tight jeans and her chest out in the open like that. He felt a tingle between his legs.

''Hey boys.''She smiled and approached them. She gave Sami a kiss. She could tell Jon was a little uncomfortable so she stopped and then hugged him.

''Sarah,you look-''Jon was about to comment when Sami cut him off.

''Fucking amazing.''Sami said as he leaned in to nibble on her neck.

''Sami,stop.''She giggled and looked at Jon.

''Y-you're not wearing my shirt.''

''Yeah,I'm sorry.I saw this shirt and fell in love. But I'm still here to give you your kiss.''

Jon smiled and relaxed. They headed backstage while Sami took his seat.

''You two make quite the couple.''

''Speaking of couples,where's Rebecca?''

''She had to work.''

''Oh,that sucks.''

They stood in silence for a couple of minutes until Jon's music came on. He kissed her as usual.

''Good luck sweetcheeks.''She said.

''Thanks dollface.''He replied and went out.

Sarah went and took her seat in the front next to Sami,who put his arm around her. At one point Sami kissed Sarah which distracted Jon and he landed on his head wrong,after that Sarah and Sami got a chant of 'Let's go Mox!' going. He still lost.

''Son of a bitch!''Jon yelled and kicked a locker.

''Jon,relax,it's no big deal.''Sarah said trying to calm him down.

''Yeah man,just chill.''Sami said.

''You guys know me better than anyone,you know I hate to lose.''

''Come on,Jon let's just go have a few drinks like we always do.''Sarah said and put a hand on his shoulder.

''I'm not in the mood.I think I'll just go and anger fuck Rebecca.''He said and walked to his car and left.

He headed to Rebecca's hoping she'd be home. She was.

''Jon,hey.''She smiled when she opened the door,he let himself in.

''How'd your match go tonight?''

''I lost.''

''I'm sorry.''

''If you're really sorry you'll march into the bedroom and take your clothes off.''

''I,uh.''

''Now!''He walked to the bedroom,discarding clothes along the way. He threw her onto the bed and got down on his knees,wanting to taste her.

He teased her clit with his tongue before dipping inside. She moaned and wrapped her fingers in his hair. He was sucking on her and she was beginning to buck against his head. He stopped his tongue before she could come and yanked her up so that she was sitting on the edge of the bed. He pulled his clothes off and grabbed his cock.

''Suck it.''He demanded,she obliged.

It felt so good to have her sucking him,she was so good at it. He was about to come but pulled her off and pushed her down on the bed. He hovered over her,positioning himself. He teased her clit with the tip of his cock before pushing into her. After a few minutes of thrusts,he felt her contract around him and she began thrashing underneath him. He could feel her come sliding out of her and didn't take long after that for him to come. He knelt over her,looking into her eyes and felt something in his heart,like it skipped a beat.

'Oh fuck.'He thought to himself. He didn't know if he was ready for this feeling yet. He did know,however that he wanted to be in her again and after they both recovered they went at it some more. After a few more orgasms and some soaked sheets,they both finally collapsed into sleep.

Sarah,on the other side of town,was having a chocolate shake with Sami.

''I really like you,Sarah.''

''I like you too Sami.''She smiled.

She noticed he kept looking down at her chest and would then look back up quickly as if he weren't staring.

''Sami,it's ok to look at them. If I didn't want you to I wouldn't have bought this shirt.''

They held hands and finished their shakes and Sami drove her home. When they got to her door he leaned in for a kiss which turned into him grabbing her behind and sucking on what was exposed of her breasts. She sighed against the wonderful friction.

''Uh,can I...uh,come in?''Sami asked.

''I don't think so,not yet. It 's still a little early.''

He looked at her with disappointment.

''I understand. But I want you to know how bad I want you.''He said and put her hand on his crotch. She bit her lip.

Sami gave her another kiss,smirked and walked away. She went into her house knowing she would be using that vibrator Jon had asked her about a few days ago.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning she woke up not thinking about Jon for the first time in a while. The first thought to cross her mind was about Sami. She woke with a smile on her face knowing she would see Sami tonight. Then she remembered she would be leaving Jon without a good luck charm,she felt a pang in her heart but figured he would understand,that she needed to be there for Sami now.

She hopped out of bed and went into the kitchen and fixed a huge bowl of cereal and seated herself in front of the tv for a Simpsons marathon. After a couple of weeks of pulling doubles at the diner,the tv time was much needed. By 10 a.m. she'd fallen asleep.

Jon had sneaked away from Rebecca's early that morning and he found that he was getting bored of sitting on his couch watching The Simpsons so he figured he'd pay Sarah a visit. He got into his car and headed for her house. When he got there he knocked but there was no answer,then he banged on the door,still no answer.

''Thanks for telling me where your spare key was,doll.''He said to himself as he slid the key out from under the 'I don't fire a warning shot' sign hanging next to the door.

He let himself in and vaguely noticed her cat slip out behind him. He walked into the living room to see her leaning against the back couch cushion asleep,wearing boyshorts and an oversized Megadeth shirt. The tv was on the same marathon of The Simpsons he had been watching. He couldn't help but smile at the sight. He sat down right next to her and stared,knowing that she would feel something was off and wake up. It took about five minutes for her to flutter her eyes open.

''Fuckin' hell!''She jumped.

Jon laughed.

''You asshole,don't do that to me!''She said and punched his arm.

''Sorry.''He was still chuckling,trying to compose himself.

''Why are you here Jon?''She asked with a yawn.

''I got bored of watching tv.''

''What?You didn't stay at Rebecca's so you could fuck her when she woke up?''

''I stayed last night but figured she needed her rest after work and after what we did.''He winked.

''Ew.''

''So,you wanna do something?Go to the mall,maybe?''

''Sure,let me get changed.''She said and got up. He smacked her ass.

''Jon!''She laughed.

She came out in some tight black jeans and the same Megadeth shirt she'd been wearing and some Converse. She grabbed her purse and they left.

''So have you and Sami,y'know?''Jon asked as they walked away from the food court with some Starbucks.

''Not yet.I think we will soon though.''She answered. She and Jon had always been candid about their sex lives.

''Hmm.''

''What about Rebecca?How is she in bed?''

''Better than I expected.I was all pissed off when I got to her house so I was a bit rough with her but she enjoyed it.''He said with a smirk.

''You think you'll be with her a while?''

''Honestly?''He stopped and looked her in the eyes.''I think I am starting to develop feelings for her.''

''Really?Wow.''

''Yeah and it's a bit scary for me,y'know.I always fuck things up. Women always leave me.''

''I'm sure you won't fuck this up,sweetie.I just can't believe the notorious Jon Moxley,the one night stand king,is in love.''She teased.

''Shut up.''He said with a playful shove.

''So now what?''Jon asked.

''I have an idea.I wanna get some lingerie. Let 's go in here.''She said and they walked into a fancy lingerie boutique.

She grabbed some stuff from the racks and went into a dressing room. Jon was sitting in a chair waiting to be the judge. She came out in a pink and black polka dot bra and panty set.

''What do you think?''

''Eh,pink ain't really your color.''

She went and took it off then came back out in a purple sheer nightie.

''What?Have you two been married for 30 years or something?''

She groaned and went back in the dressing room. After several different styles and several different colors,she finally came out in a simple,lacy black bra and panty set.

Jon's jaw dropped,which elicited a smile from Sarah.

''You like it?''

''With your red hair and that black,you look like Halloween. Sami will go crazy.''He said but it was kind of driving him crazy too.

She paid for her stuff and they left the mall and Jon drove her back home.

''So I'll see ya later?''

She frowned,she couldn't bear to tell him she was skipping his match tonight,and besides,'later' could mean a lot of things.

''Yeah,sure.''She hugged him and she went inside and Jon drove off.

Jon got back to his place with a message on his answering machine from Rebecca saying she had to work and couldn't make it to his match.

''Fuck.''He mumbled to himself,disappointed. He needed to work off some frustration so he headed to the gym.

Sarah started getting ready for tonight. She put on her lingerie and her outfit;a simple purple and black dress that came to just above the knee,and did her makeup. Not too much eyeliner this time,this time she went for a more natural look.

She smiled at her reflection and went into the kitchen to feed Randy. She noticed he wasn't around,she shrugged it off and figured he must be hiding somewhere,it had been thundering earlier.

She checked herself one last time in the mirror and left for Sami's match.


	11. Chapter 11

Jon was pacing back and forth in the parking lot of the gym with his phone.

''Come on,pick up,Rebecca.''He mumbled to himself. She should have been there by now and he couldn't get a hold of her.

Someone else who should have been there by now was Sarah and she too wasn't answering her phone. He was growing frustrated.

He was leaning against his car when his phone beeped with a text. It was from Rebecca.

'I'm so sorry sweetie,I'm having to pull a double shift,I can't make it tonight.'

''Dammit.''He said and kicked his tire with his boot. At least he had heard from her,unlike Sarah. He was getting annoyed with her for not calling back or even texting. Unknown to him,she was on her way to Sami's match on the other side of town.

''Stop calling me,Jon,you're making me feel guilty.''She said to herself as she was sitting in traffic.

She shrugged it off the best she could and pulled into the parking lot and walked into the gym. She found Sami playing around with one of his friends.

''Don't hurt yourself,doll.''She said as she approached him.

Sami stopped dead in his tracks when he saw how beautiful she looked. His friend made his exit to leave them alone.

''Sarah,you look...''

''Ya like?''

''Like?I love,baby.''He said and embraced her for a kiss.

''I'm glad.''She smiled,proud of the hard work she'd put in to looking this good.

''So,have you talked to Jon?''

''I did earlier but I didn't tell him I wasn't coming to his match. He 's called me like,a hundred times though.''

''I feel bad,I mean,you've known him way longer than I have,he's used to you being there for him.''

''Don't feel bad,he'll understand.I'll make it up to him,I'll buy him a six pack and some cigarettes.''

Sami chuckled. ''All right, it's almost show time,I'm gonna go get ready. Can I get a good luck kiss?''

''Of course.''She said and kissed his cheek.

Sami went back to get changed and Sarah took her seat in the front. She didn't know that Jon was in his own match right then,and doing horribly.

He didn't have either one of his girls there and it bothered him,he couldn't concentrate,he kept fucking up moves and the guy he was fighting likes to punch too damn much for Jon's liking. The guy slammed him into the canvas and Jon landed on his head just the right way and blacked out,the guy got the pin.

The next thing he remembers is waking up in a cot with a bunch of people around him.

''Hey man,you're back.''Cody,his trainer said as he fluttered his eyes open. ''I think you'll be okay,just need to get you home.''

Jon muttered something incomprehensible and someone helped him out of the cot and out into a car.

''I'm gonna need your address buddy.''The guy said. He thought he knew him but in his current state he couldn't place the name.

Jon gave him Sarah's address. He might have gotten knocked senseless but he still wanted to talk to her. They pull up to her house,she's not home. He stumbles up to the porch and lets himself in using her spare key. He goes into her kitchen to get some ice and then on to the couch where he falls asleep immediately.

Sarah is across town at Sami's house,pinned against his wall. He wanted to celebrate winning his match.

''You looked so fucking beautiful tonight.''He said as he dotted her neck with kisses.

''You looked sexy being all sweaty.''She replied.

He takes his kiss further down to her chest,kissing what was exposed of her breasts. He reaches behind her and unzips her dress,letting it fall to the floor. His eyes are full of fire and lust when he sees what she was wearing underneath.

''I'm going to devour you.''He said directly in her ear,running a finger down in between her breasts.

He picks her up and carries her to his bed,kissing her along the way. He discards her on the bed and gets on top of her,kissing her lips,neck and chest. He reaches underneath her to unhook her bra and flings it to the floor. He sucks on each nipple before also flinging her panties to the floor. He goes back to sucking her right nipple while he teases her clit. He dips his middle finger inside her and she lets out a whimper. He makes his way to the foot of the bed and places his head between her legs and begins licking. She sighs and moans his name until she's about to come.

''Stop,I don't wanna come right now,I want to wait until you're inside me.''

He complies with her wish and stands up to discard his own clothes. She bites her lip when she sees his cock. He gets back onto the bed and hovers over her,positioning himself. He pushes into her and begins thrusting. He 's slow in his movements,not wanting to just fuck her,but to be intimate. She feels herself tense up and she can't hold it back.

''Sami,oh god,yes.''She moans as she contracts around him,her body coming up off the bed,wrapping her arms around him.

Feeling her pussy tighten around him sends him off the deep end and he groans,spurting his seed inside of her. They both collapse on the bed.

''I love you,Sarah.''Sami says after he catches his breath.

She rolls onto her side and puts her arm over his stomach and rests her head in the crook of his armpit.

''I love you,Sami.''

They make love a few more times before becoming to spent to go on. They lay on their sides looking at one another. He sees Sarah frown.

''What's wrong baby?''

''I just remembered that I have to work tomorrow.I can't stay with you tonight.''She says disappointedly.

''Well when's your next day off?''

''Thursday.''

''Then you can come back over and stay with me Wednesday night.''

''Okay.''She smiled.

They lay there for a few more minutes until she gets up to dress. Sami watches her,slight smile on his face.

''Why do you keep looking at me like that?''

''Because I can't believe you're finally with me.''

She smiles and finishes dressing.

''I'll come by the diner tomorrow.''Sami says as he rises off the bed.

''Okay,that'll be nice.''

They embrace each other in a hug,kiss once more and Sarah leaves. She walks out to her car,humming a happy tune and drives off.

She walks up to her porch and walks into her house. She walks into the kitchen and is startled to see Jon sitting at her table,drinking a beer.


	12. Chapter 12

Jon had awoke not long after he passed out on Sarah's couch. The pain in his head was too bad to let him sleep. He was on his third beer when Sarah walked through her door.

''Jon?W-what are you doing here?'' She asked,trying not to sound scared but she knew how he can be when you see him sitting alone,drinking with that thoughtful,brooding look on his face.

He got up from the kitchen table,stumbled a little. ''I just wanted to let you know I lost my match and got slammed on my head. Hurts like a motherfucker but the beer is helping.''

A guilty feeling came over her. ''I'm sorry,I had to go to Sami's match.'' She said in a small voice.

''Sarah,how long have we known each other?''

''Uh,ten years,maybe a little more.''

''Right and in those ten years I've gotten used to having you around me all the time.'' He walked closer to her,grabbing her by the hair,she let out a whimper. ''And you weren't there tonight!''

''Jon,please,I'm sorry,but youhave to understand that I have to be there for Sami too.''

The sinking feeling in his gut told him she was right. He let go of her hair.A couple of tears ran down her cheeks,she quickly wiped them away.

''Is Rebecca not a good luck charm?'' She asked.

''I wouldn't know,she wasn't there tonight.''

''Oh,I'm sorry.''

''No you're not.''

''Would you stop bitching at me? You're just being a dick.'' She yelled.

He slapped her. It wouldn't be the first time,and she didn't mind it. He never slapped her hard and he always felt like shit after he did it.

''Fuck,I'm sorry.'' He said guiltily and wrapped his arms around her.

''It's okay. It's all my fault,I should have told you I wasn't gonna be there tonight.'' She said as she hugs him back,head resting on his chest.

''I shouldn't have been so selfish,I should've known that you'd wanna go to Sami's matches now.''

''How's your head?Do you need to go to the hospital?'' She asked while moving his hair from his face,looking for any outward sign of injury.

''Nah,if I did Cody would have sent me. Just a borderline concussion.''

''I feel so bad.'' She said,looking up at him,biting her lip.

''Don't,sweetcheeks,please. It was my own damn fault,I should've been paying more attention.''

''Well,uh,maybe you should stay here tonight. Go lie down on my bed and I'll bring you some ice.''

Jon went into Sarah's room,smiling as he looked at her walls which were covered in pictures of them as kids,teens and now. He smiled at a specific picture. The year they went as DX for Halloween a few years back in their early teens. She had been Shawn and he had been Triple H.

''That was a fun night wasn't it?'' She asked,breaking him out of his reverie.

He nodded. ''Remember how we got in trouble with a lot of old ladies 'cause we'd keep saying 'suck it'?

She laughed. ''Yeah I remember. Listen,you need to lie down.''

He pulled his shirt off and stripped to his boxers and got in the bed.

''Here.'' Sarah said as she gingerly placed an ice pack on top of his head.

She started undressing and put on her pajamas and slid into the bed next to Jon. He put his arm under her neck and she laid her head on his chest.

''So,did you get any tonight?''He asked.

''Nice way of putting it,but yeah.''She smiled.

''How was it?''

''You're asking me,you're best friend what it was like to sleep with your other best friend?''

''I guess I am.''

''It was nice. Sami's real sweet and loving. We actually both said the L word tonight.''

''Wow,congrats. I was thinking about telling Reby that I love her.''

Sarah had to suppress a chuckle,she thought the nickname Reby was a bit dorky.

''You should. Be romantic about it too,buy her flowers or something. I'm really happy that you found someone,Jon.''

''Yeah,me too.''He smiled and kissed Sarah on the forehead and fell asleep,thinking about Rebecca.

Sarah drifted off not too long after him,thinking about Sami.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Jon and Sarah were both in a very deep sleep,which is why they never heard Sami banging on the door. He just wanted to see her before she went into work. He tried to get in but the door was locked,he tried knocking again but to no avail. He went around the house to look into her bedroom window and what he saw caused his heart to sink. He saw her in bed with Jon,her head on his chest,her legs propped up on top of his.

''Fuck.'' He mumbled to himself and left.

Sarah woke up before her alarm went off not wanting it to wake Jon. She got out of bed and quietly began to dress for work. She then went into the kitchen to brew some coffee for Jon for when he did wake up. She left him a note on the counter saying there's coffee in the pot and food in the fridge and left for work.

When she got there she saw Rebecca who looked exhausted. She knew that look,pulling too many doubles and not getting enough sleep. She didn't like Rebecca and didn't want to do this but...

''Rebecca,you look exhausted. Go home and get some sleep.''

''What?I can't leave. Only the boss can say if I can leave.''

''Well the boss is on vacation. Get some sleep...and call Jon. He got injured last night,he hit his head,it'll make him feel better if he hears your voice.''

''Okay,I will. Thanks Sarah.''She smiled and left.

Thankfully it wasn't too busy that day and Sarah was actually able to sneak out back for a smoke break. She had just lit her cigarette when she saw Sami walk around to the back.

''Sami!Hey.''She smiled. He didn't smile back,she couldn't really read the look on his face.

''Sami,what's wrong?''

He didn't answer,just kept walking toward her.

''Sami?''

He answered by pushing her into to large metal trash bins.

''Sami what the fuck?''

''I thought you loved me.''

''What?I-I do love you,what are you talking about?''

''If you loved me then why did you cheat on me?'' He asked while wrapping a hand around her throat.

She managed the strength to push him off of her.

''What in the blue fuck are you talking about?''

''I'm talking about Jon!I saw you two in bed this morning!''

''We were sleeping!Sami,you know better,you know I wouldn't cheat on you.''

''Just sleeping?''

''Yes. Jon got injured last night and he came to my place and I let him stay. It wouldn't be the first time we slept in the same bed. I already told you Jon and I are just that close.'' She explained to him while pushing a lock of his thick black hair out of his face.

''I know you are. I'm sorry,I shouldn't have pushed you like that.''

''It's fine. Just try not to think about it when you see Jon and I get close. We hug,we hold hands and he kisses my cheek a lot. That's been happening for ten years,it's not gonna stop.''

''I understand that. I love you baby girl.''

''I love you too Sami.''She smiled and kissed his mouth.

He left and she went back inside. To her relief the rest of the day went by rather quickly.

When she got home she found Jon and Sami on her couch,playing video games.

''I have GOT to get some kind of security system. Big,sweaty wrestlers keep breaking into my house.''She greeted them.

''Oh hey sweetcheeks.''Jon said with a smile. She noted that Sami gritted his teeth when Jon had said that.

''Hey Jon. And hello dollface.''She said as she sat in Sami's lap and gave him a kiss.

''Hey babe,how was work?''

''It was fine. Listen I'm gonna get changed and I'll order us a pizza.'' She said and gave him another peck and got up.

She changed and went to feed her cat.

''Randy?''She called. The cat didn't come.

''Randy?''She looked in his favorite hiding spot,he wasn't there. She went into the living room.

''Have you guys seen my cat?''

They both shook their heads. Jon tried to remember the time he'd saw the cat. His heart sunk into his stomach.

''Shit.''He muttered under his breath.

''Uh,Sarah?'He joined her in her room where she was still looking. ''The other day when I came by,I think he ran out the door.''

''What?You let him out?!''

Sami came in at that moment. ''What happened?'' He asked.

''Jon let Randy out of the fucking house.''

''It was an accident,that cat's fast.''

Sarah slumped onto her bed and let out a few tears. Jon groaned inwardly,he knew how much she loved that cat and he'd lost it. He sat on the bed with her and put his arm around her.

''I'm gonna find him,okay?Even if I have to look all night,I'll find him. I'm really sorry I let him out.''He said,kissed her cheek and got up.

''How are you gonna find him?He's probably long gone by now.''She said as she followed him into the kitchen.

''I don't know,but I promise I will.''He said while grabbing a can of cat food and a cat toy.

''You want me to go with you?''Sami asked.

''No,I lost him,I need to find him. You stay here with her,make sure she eats something. I'll be back whenever.''He said and walked out the door.

Sarah went and sat on the couch,Sami ordered a pizza. She was too worried to eat but he made her eat one slice at least. They laid together on the couch for a few hours,they were about to drift off to sleep when Jon walked through the door,with the cat in his arms.

''Jon you found him!''She said as she scooped the cat out of Jon's arms.

''Yeah,with a little persuasion from the food and the toy,it wasn't too hard.''

''Thank you so much,Jon.I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier.''She said with a hug.

''It's fine,doll,don't worry about it. Listen,it's late and I have a match tomorrow,Sami?Drive me to my car,it's at the gym.''

''Sure man.I'll see you tomorrow at Jon's match,okay?''He said and put his hands on Sarah's waist.

''Okay.''She smiled. They kissed and he and Jon left.

When they left she plopped down on her bed and fell asleep,smiling at the thought that she had two amazing guys in her life.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning she woke up to a text from Jon saying he wanted her to call him. She did.

''Jon is something wrong?''She asked when he picked up the phone.

''No,uh,my mom wants me to come see her,y'know in rehab.''

''Are you gonna go?''

''I,I don't know. Part of me wants to,to see if she really is sober,but part of me never wants to see her face again.''

''I can understand that.''

''If I go will you come with me?''

''Of course I will,hon. I'll get up and get dressed and pick you up myself.''

''Thanks.''

''No problem.''She said and hung up.

She got to Jon's and knocked on his door.

''Come in!''He yelled.

She went in and found him in his room standing in front of the mirror.

''Does this look okay?''He asked. He was wearing jeans and a yellow polo,he looked handsome.

''Yeah it looks fine. But why do you care how you look?''

He shrugged.

''Awe,Jonny wants to look handsome for Mommy.'' She teased.

''Shut up.'' He chuckled.

They got in her car and drove to the rehab facility. Jon held some flowers he had gotten his mother. Sarah could tell he was nervous. She put her hand on his.

''Don't worry,it's gonna be fine.'' She smiled. He relaxed a little and they walked in.

''I'm here to see my mom,Mrs Good.''

It was weird to Sarah hearing him say that last name. She almost forgets sometimes that his real last name isn't Moxley.

''Her room is right down the hall,first one on your left.''The lady behind the bullet proof glass replied.

They walked down the hall and Jon took a deep breath and exhaled and knocked on the door before opening it. His mother was sitting in a chair,reading the Bible.

''Jonathan!Oh I'm so glad you're here!'' His mom exclaimed and hugged his neck tightly.

''Hey ma. I got you some flowers.''

''They're beautiful,Jon thank you.''She said and set them in a vase.

''My God,Sarah is that you?''

''Hi Susan,it's good to see you.''She smiled. Susan hugged her just as tightly as she had hugged Jon.

''It's good to see you,sweetie,it's been years. You've grown into a beautiful young lady.''

''Thank you,ma'am.''

''Are you and Jon together yet?'' Susan asked. Jon and Sarah blushed.

''No,ma,Sarah has a boyfriend,she's going out with Sami.'' Jon answered.

''Oh,well he's a nice young man. And what about you?''

''I've been seeing someone too,she's really nice. Her name's Rebecca.''

''That's nice dear. You two have a seat.''

The three of them sat down and Jon looked his mother over.

''Well mom,your track marks have healed,you've put on a little weight and your eyes aren't bloodshot. That's new.''

''I told you I was going to get sober Jon and I meant it. I've also been reading the Bible,I've got a lot to make up for with not only you but God too.''

''Yeah well I'm glad.''

''Do you go to church?''

''Sometimes. I'm usually too busy getting ready for a match to go though.''

''How is wrestling going?''

''It's going good. I had a shot at the HWA heavyweight title but I lost,it's fine though. Also did a dark match for WWE.''

''Oh Jon,that's great,I'm so proud of you.'' Susan smiled warmly at her son.

''Thanks ma. It means a lot.''

They sat in silence for a few moments until Susan spoke again.

''The center took some of us into town a few days ago. I went to go see your father's grave,Jon.''

Jon's mood immediately changed. He didn't say anything.

''Did you hear me?I said I went-''

Jon cut her off. ''I heard you,mom.''

''Maybe you should go see him too,it may do you some good.''

''I don't think so.''

''She's right Jon,I know you still have some pent up emotions,you ought to go see him.'' Sarah chimed in.

''I don't know,maybe.''

The three of them continue to catch up for an hour until visiting hours were over. Sarah and Jon said their goodbyes to Susan and left.

When they got in the car Sarah headed in the direction of the cemetery.

''Sarah.''

''No,Jon. You need to do this,you need to say goodbye.''

''What good is talking to a headstone gonna do me?''

''It'll let you get things off your chest,things you haven't said yet.''

He groaned but accepted his fate.


	15. Chapter 15

Jon's father,Richard, died when Jon was 14. He killed himself. He'd gotten involved with a lot of people he shouldn't have;drug dealers,bookies and the like. He ended up owing a lot of people a lot of money. He also had a drug and alcohol problem. He couldn't take the pressure and he certainly couldn't pay all those people back,so he put a gun to his head. Despite all the shit his father put him through,Jon still loved him and hoped he would change,that he would be the type of father who'd play catch in the backyard,the type of father who would give him dating advice and teach him to drive. Richard never gave himself the chance to become that and Jon had a lot of unresolved anger with it.

''Sarah,I don't know if I can do this.'' He said as they walked toward the headstone.

''You can do it,Jon. I'll even get you started. Hi Mr Good,I don't know if you remember me but this is Sarah speaking,Jon's best friend?I hope you're doing well wherever you are. Anyway,I think Jon needs to talk now.'' She said and backed away,giving Jon his space.

''Hiya there,Dick.''Jon started off,Sarah rolled her eyes.

''Uh,mom and Sarah thought I ought to come talk to you,get some things off my chest. Women,right?'' He tried sounding humorous.

''Truth is I feel like an idiot standing here talking to a headstone.'' He said and felt something,something he couldn't describe,like it was his father saying he wasn't just talking to a headstone. He dropped to his knees on the ground.

''I uh,I miss ya,dad. But I'm also angry with you but I'm not sure if I feel right saying that seeing as we are where we are.'' He said and looked over to Sarah who nodded her head saying he could say whatever it is that he needed to say.

''Why?Why did you get involved with the people you did?You knew it would come back to bite you on the ass some day. You had to go and owe all those people all that money and you couldn't take that pressure and you took the coward's way out,dad.'' He started getting choked up.

''You were in deep shit so you just put a gun to your head and that was a big fuck you to me. You left when your son needed you,I needed you,dad.'' Tears were now streaming down his face. Sarah's heart broke so badly for him and she too cried quietly.

''You had to leave. All the kids at school taunted me,saying it was my fault that you killed yourself and for a while I believed them. You had to leave,and you left me with mom,dad. You knew how she is,how fucked up she is and it only got worse after you left. I had to leave her because she was so fucked up,I had to go live with friends,dad because of what your dying did to her. All I wanted was for you to be there,to teach me sports,to watch wrestling with,to be there at my wrestling matches at school,to know someone was proud of me,but you weren't there,even before,you were always off with the druggies or the bookies or whoever. I just wanted you,dad. And now,now I'm totally fucked up. I sleep around a lot,I drink a lot,I've got anger issues. I wasn't like that until you died. Why did you have to die,daddy?'' He collapsed on his knees to the ground,crying harder than before.

All Sarah could hear were the birds chirping and Jon crying. She walked over to him,got down on her knees with him and took him in her arms,the two of them crying together,holding each other. At that moment Jon felt the love Sarah had for him,she'd been crying with him this whole time. They cried together for several minutes. He sniffled and wiped the tears from his face and Sarah's.

''You might not have been there for me,dad but this girl was.'' He said as they got up,him hugging her to his side. ''She made me feel loved and that someone was proud of me. I guess what I'm trying to say is I forgive you,dad. Because I can't be mad anymore,not at you and not at mom. I just can't. I guess we should go,Sarah.''

Sarah broke away from him and left him to say goodbye to his father.

''I still miss you dad. I love you and goodbye.''He said and then kissed his finger and touched it to the headstone and they left.

''I'm so glad you made me do that.'' He said as they pulled up to his house.

''I had to,I knew it would do you a world of good.'' She smiled.

''It did,I feel a lot better,I didn't think I would,but I do.''

''I'm glad,Jon. I really am.''

''I'll see you and Sami tonight?''

''Yeah and I'll wear the shirt too this time.'' She smiled.

''Good. I'll see you tonight.'' He hesitated a moment. ''And I love you,Sarah.''

''I love you too Jon.'' She smiled. He hugged her and kissed her cheek and went into his house and she drove off.


	16. Chapter 16

That night Jon had,in his opinion,one of the best matches of his career. He put his all into the match and he was able to do so because that huge weight was lifted off of his shoulders.

''A toast to the two best friends,and girlfriend a guy could have. I love you guys.'' Jon said later that night at the bar.

''We love you too Jon.'' Sarah smiled.

''And a toast especially to Sarah who helped me out with some personal shit,made me say things I didn't want to but in the end made me a better person. Thank you.'' He smiled.

''Sometimes your friends just need a kick in the right direction.'' She smiled back.

That night the four of them talked,laughed and drank,enjoying each other's company. When they weren't talking and laughing,they were zoomed in on their respective partners. Sami would whisper sweet nothings in Sarah's ear and she would look down,blushing and smiling. Jon would give Rebecca a kiss on the face every once in a while and held her hand underneath the table. He knew tonight would be the night he told her he loved her.

''Sarah,can I talk to you for a minute?'' Jon asked.

''Sure.''

They got up and went into the empty restroom.

''What's up?''

''I think tonight I'm gonna tell Reby I love her.''

''That's great,Jon.'' She smiled.

''I'm a little nervous.''

''Don't be.I know this is gonna be a big step for you but hey,you already took a huge step earlier today.''

''You're right.''

''Of course I am.'' She said and took his face in her hands,bringing him down to her level. ''I am so proud of you,I want you to know that. You're opening up yourself to happiness,something I know is hard for you because you're so used to just existing,not being sad and not being happy. I'm just so proud.'' She said and kissed his forehead.

''Thanks sweetheart,it means a lot. We better get back out there.''

''Uh,Reby,I think I'm ready to go.'' Jon said as they approached their table.

''Oh,okay then. It was nice hanging out with you guys.'' She said to Sarah and Sami.

''You too. Y'all get home safe.'' Sarah replied.

''See ya Sami.'' Jon said and gave him a fist bump.

''Later bro.''

''See ya girly.''Jon smiled and hugged Sarah tightly.

''Bye Jon,have fun.''

''Oh we will.'' He said and they left.

''Hey,where are we going?'' Rebecca asked in the car.

''I figured we'd go back to my place. There 's something I wanted to tell you.''

''All right...''

The rest of the ride was spent in silence.

''Have a seat.'' Jon said as they walked through his door.

They each sit down on the couch,facing one another.

''What was it you wanted to tell me?''

''Uh,I just wanted to say that I know we haven't been together too long but I already feel a certain way.''

She stared at him,not really getting what he was saying.

''I guess what I'm trying to say,Reby,is,I...I love you.''

''You do?''

''Yeah I do.'' He smiled.

''Jon,I love you too.'' She smiled back and kissed him.

''I was gonna ask you something,Jon,and you don't have to tell me if you don't want to,but what did you mean when you said you worked out some personal shit?''

''I guess I can tell you.''

He spent the next half hour explaining to Rebecca what happened during his childhood and what happened with his dad. Her heart broke him and she let a few tears escape,which he kissed away.

''Don't cry for me,baby. It's all over,it's in the past. I wanna focus on the present.'' He said and leaned in to kiss her,this time picking her up off the couch and carrying her to his bed.

They made love until the early hours of the morning and fell asleep wrapped up in each other's arms.

Sarah and Sami had similar plans.

''Sami,do you wanna stay here tonight?'' She asked as he walked her to her door.

''I'd love to.'' He replied with a smile.

They went into her house and he pinned her against the wall,kissing her.

''Jon told me what happened today. It was really cool of you to kinda force him into dealing with his shit,he really needed it. You're a beautiful person,Sarah. Inside and out. And I love you.''

''I love you too.'' She smiled.

''I love you and I really wanna fuck you.''

''Then fuck me,loverboy.''

At this,Sami takes her in his arms and walks into her room and flings her on the bed. They undress quickly and Sarah goes for Sami's cock,wrapping her mouth around him.

''Ah,fuck.'' Sami sighed as Sarah's tongue met his shaft. He held her thick ginger hair to the side while she sucked him.

She continued bobbing her head up and down until he came. She swallowed him and he pushed her down on the bed and sat next to her and started fingering her. He teased her clit with his middle finger,making slow circular motions around it. He then slid his finger inside of her and slowly added two more. He pushed his fingers in and out of her,come dripping off of them. When she was close to climaxing she grabbed Sami's hand and started fucking herself with it.

''Sami!''She yelled and she rode out her orgasm while riding Sami's hand. He took his fingers out of her and licked them one by one.

''Fuck me.'' She demanded.

He slipped inside of her,obeying her wishes. He fucked her hard until they both saw stars,each of them coming so hard that they were each breathing very heavily and their heads ached.

''That was amazing.'' Sami said after he'd caught his breath and collapsed next to her.

''Mmm,it really was.'' She replied and snuggled up next to him. They exchanged I love yous and fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

The next day Sarah left Sami asleep in her bed while she went to work. She was wiping off tables when Rebecca came in. She was in a very pleasant mood with a smile on her face.

''Good morning.''She smiled at Sarah.

''Hey,you're in a good mood.''

''Yeah. Last night Jon told me he loved me.'' She glowed.

''That's 's nice. Listen,I feel like I need to get something off my chest.''

''Sure,what is it?''

''I don't know how to say this but,when I first met you,I didn't like you,like, at all.''

Rebecca frowned.

''But.'' Sarah continued. ''You've made Jon really happy. I've known that boy for half my life and I've never seen him that happy. I can't not like someone who's made the most important person in my life happy.'' She said and offered a smile.

''I'm glad I can make him happy too,he means a lot to me.''

''I know he does. Just don't break his heart,he couldn't take it.''

''I understand.''

And with that,they both went to work.

The day drug on and Sarah was glad to be home. But her gladness faded when she saw Sami wasn't there but he left a note.

'Sorry I had to leave babe. Some of the guys and I went to Peoria to see a show,I would've asked you to come but I knew you'd be too tired from work. I'll make it up to you when you come over tomorrow night. Love,Sami.'

''Guess it's just you and me,Randy.'' She mumbled to her cat and proceeded to change into some baggy clothes and relax in front of the tv.

Since it was October,horror movies were on just about every channel,which reminded her of Sami.

''Ugh!'' She screamed while placing a pillow over her face. She settled for watching Rebel Without A Cause on dvd.

It was 7 and she was halfway through the movie when Jon texted her.

'What's up dollface?'

'Watching Rebel Without A Cause. What about you sweetcheeks?'

'Watching some old ECW tapes. Where's Sami?'

'At a show in Peoria. Where 's Rebecca?'

'A friend's bachelorette party. Wanna hang out?'

'Sure. Get your ass over here Jonny boy.'

Ten minutes later he pulled into her drive and walked into her house and plopped down on her couch.

''You really have no problem breaking into my house do you?'' She asked.

''Technically I didn't break in,I just walked in.''

''Whatever.''

''So,there's a fair in town,wanna go?''

''A fair?On a Tuesday?''

''Yeah it's here all month apparently.''

''All right,I'll go get changed.'' She said and went to her room.

She came out wearing jeans,a Doors shirt and an ECW hoodie.

''Dude,we match.'' Jon remarked. Sarah looked down to see Jon was wearing his dark gray ECW sweatshirt.

''Oh shit,I didn't notice you were wearing that. Oh well.'' She chuckled and they left.

The fair wasn't far so they just walked.

''Aren't you worried about Sami going to Peoria?You know that's kind of a crazy party town. The strippers there are crazy,fingering each other on stage and shit.''

''Nah,I trust him,and if he wants to party it's fine with me,I won't stop him.''

''Hm.''

''Aren't you worried about Rebecca?There are always male strippers at bachelorette parties.''

''I trust her too. And I don't really care if some dude shoves his dick in her face,as long as she doesn't touch it.''

''Right.'' She chuckled.

They walked into the fairgrounds and Sarah's heart dropped. It was Halloween themed. Of course.

''Sami would have enjoyed this.'' She said.

''He's probably enjoying whatever the hell it is he's doing now. Just get him off you're mind and have fun.''

''I'll try but we're still in the honeymoon phase,y'know?Where we wanna be with each other all the time. Well,I wanna be with him all the time,not sure if the same is true for him.''

''I'm sure he's thinking about you.''

''Eh,maybe.''

They walk into a funhouse.

''So this is what I'd look like if I were taller and thinner.''She said while examining herself in a mirror. ''I like it.''

''Don't say that,sugar,you're perfect the way you are.''

''Awe. I wonder what Rebecca would say if she heard you talking to me like that.''

''Eh,Reby knows how you and I talk to each other and she's okay with it,I guess. Sami on the other hand,his jaw tenses whenever I call you 'sweetcheeks'. ''

''Yeah. He'll get used to it though.''

''Hey I was gonna tell you there's a job opening with HWA. They want someone to help set up the ring then hang around after to clean up.''

''So I'd go from a job cleaning tables to a job cleaning gyms after big sweaty guys have wrestled. I don't know.''

''You should take it. It pays about the same as your current job,plus you'd see me a lot more often.'' He smiled.

''I see you just about every day as it is,Jon.''She laughed.

''So you don't wanna be around me?'' He gave her his best pouty look.

''Of course I do. Let me think about it.''

''Cool,I'll talk to Cody and Les tomorrow.''

''All right. Oh hey there's one of those test your strength games.''

They went over to the game and Jon went first. He banged the thing with all his might but the little marker only went to halfway.

''Let me show you how it's done.'' Sarah said and took the sledge hammer and banged the thing and the little marker went all the way to the top.

''Pfft,these things are rigged.'' Jon said.

''You're just saying that because you lost.''She replied and stuck her tongue out.

''Bitch.''

''Asshole.''

''What do you wanna do now?''

''I don't know.''

''I'm gonna win you a prize.''

''If you say so.''

They went over to a booth where if you sunk enough basketballs in the hoop,you win a stuffed animal. Jon got nine out of ten and was going for the final shot.

''Choke,choke,choke.'' She taunted him.

''Why are you saying that?Do you not want that weird lookin' pink bear thing.''

''Eh,it would just be funny to watch you lose.''

''You're so evil.''

''Yes,but you love me.''She smiled.

''You have a point there.'' He said and threw the ball,making the shot.

''Here you are,unless you don't want it.'' He said and handed her the stuffed pink bear.

''No,I want it. I'll name it...Dean.''

''Dean?''

''Yeah,after James Dean.''

He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

''Well what did you do that for?''

''Cause I felt like it.''

She smiled. He knew that she did love the movie Rebel Without A Cause,it was one of his favorites too. They quoted it with each other a lot.

''What now?''She asked.

''Tunnel of love?''

''Seriously?''

''Why not?Nothin' better to do.''He said and took her hand and helped her into the little boat.

''You heard from your mom since we visited?''

''Yeah,she called me earlier,actually. She sounded...off.''

''I'm sure it's just the withdrawls.''

''Probably.I'm just worried,for some reason.''

''I'm sure she's fine.'' She said and hugged him. They were still hugging when they came out of the Tunnel,to see Rebecca standing at the end. With Sarah and Jon holding each other and well,being in The Tunnel Of Love,it didn't look good.


	18. Chapter 18

''Reby,baby what are you doing here?''Jon asked as he tried putting his arms around her waist,she pulled away.

''The party ended early,you said you'd be here so I thought I'd join you but apparently you're too busy getting a little too friendly with her.'' Rebecca shot Sarah a death glare.

''We were just hugging.'' Sarah replied.

''Yeah,I was telling her I was worried about my mom and she was comforting me.''

''Right. You know what?I'm sick of keeping my thoughts to myself about this. I don't like how she looks at you.''

''What?''They asked at the same time.

''I don't like the way Sarah looks at you. I don't like how she calls you dollface and sweetcheeks and I don't like how you call her the same.''

''That's just how we are,how we've always been.''

''I wasn't talking to you,bitch.''

Oh hell no. ''Bitch?I'm a bitch?''

''Yeah and a whore. You look at Jon like he's a piece of meat.''

''So I'm a bitch and a whore?You asked for it honey.'' Sarah said and punched Rebecca in the mouth.

''Sarah what the fuck?!''Jon yelled.

''Well it didn't look like you were gonna stick up for me!''

Rebecca launched into Sarah,causing her to fall to the ground and started punching her. Sarah tried to fight back but that girl was stronger than she looked. Jon had to pull her off of Sarah. Sarah quickly got to her feet and kicked her in the stomach while Jon's arms were still around her.

''Stop!''Jon yelled.

''We're through,Jon.'' Rebecca said and limped away.

Jon watched her leave then turned to Sarah.

''What in the blue fuck was that?''

''She called me a whore,I...I don't know what came over me...''

''You didn't have to punch her!Jesus Christ. I can't...I can't even look at you right now.''He said and turned to walk away.

''Jon,stop!''

''No,you fucked up the only good relationship I had going.'' He turned away again.

''Jon.'' She cried. She felt her head and noticed it was bleeding. That paired with Jon being so angry with her,she fainted.

Jon heard a thump and turned around to see Sarah lying on the ground.

''Sarah?Oh god.'' He went to her,she was still breathing but he saw that she was bleeding from the back of her head. He looked around to see what she could have hit it on and noticed a rock with a dull edge that had blood on it.

''Fuck.'' He mumbled to himself and picked her up and carried her to his truck and headed for the hospital. He prayed that nothing was seriously wrong.

She woke up in a hospital room,weak and a little woozy. She looked around the room and was shocked when she saw Jon. She tried to get up but was too weak.

''Whoa now,don't try that just yet.'' He said and pushed her back into the bed.

''What are you doing here?''

''You're my girl,why wouldn't I be here?''

''Because I caused you and Rebecca to break up.'' She said with a tear running down her cheek,Jon wiped it away.

''No,honey you didn't'I shouldn't have said that. It's not your fault. I talked to her a few minutes ago,she was just looking for an excuse to break up with me.''

''What?''

''Yeah,apparently she met the love of her life at Chip N Dales.''

''Fuck,I'm sorry. Are you okay?''

''You're the one in the hospital bed and you're asking ME if I'M okay?''He chuckled. ''I'm fine. I look at it this way,at least it wasn't my fault this time. This time it was just a two timing ho.''

Sarah laughed but it hurt her head.

''Shit.''

''You all right?Here,have a little morphine.'' He said and pushed a button on the bed.

''Thanks. What exactly happened?''

''When she pushed you down,you landed on a rock.''

''I don't even remember.''

''Good,you might not want to.'' He smiled.

''She does look worse than me though,right?''

''Yeah,you punched her pretty damn good. Her face was starting to swell even before she walked away.''

She smiled. ''That's what she gets for calling me a whore.''

''Yeah. I'm so proud. My little scrapper.''Jon laughed and playfully punched her in the arm.

''So when can I leave?''

''Soon I think. They said once you woke up you should be fine to leave. I'm gonna stay with you tonight though. Doc said you have a small concussion.

''Great.''

As she said this a nurse came in to remove her IV.

''Do you have to?''She asked the nurse.

''Sorry sweetie.''

She took the needle out and to say it hurt like a motherfucker would be an understatement.

''Bloody fucking hell!''

The nurse looked down at her.

''Sorry,I don't do well with pain.'' She looked up at her innocently. Jon was trying his best not to laugh.

''Shut up!''She laughed.

''Sorry sweetheart.''He smiled at her.

The nurse left and it was time for Sarah to get dressed and leave.

''I'm sure I can dress myself.''She said and got out of the bed,only to have a dizzy spell come over her. She grabbed onto the bed rail.

''Nope,can't let ya do that.''

''You can't dress me.''

''Why not?''

''Because...you're,you're a boy.'' She knew she sounded ridiculous but she _was_ just a little drugged up.

''It's okay,Sarah,I won't give you cooties.''

She laughed. Jon went and grabbed her clothes and slowly helped her out of the gown. Jon touching her like this made her sober up a little. He helped her into her panties,vaguely aware that Jon had become rigid and was blushing a little. He then began to put her bra on her and once that was done he was a little more relaxed. The whole time he was helping her get dressed she was hyper-aware,feeling every touch on Jon's as if he were electric. He helped her into a wheelchair and they went out where she waited for him to pull his truck around.

Jon stopped to get her perscription filled and to grab some clothes from his house and headed to Sarah's.


	19. Chapter 19

''Okay so,I'm gonna bring the tv to your room to make you more comfortable. Lie down on the bed.'' Jon said as they entered Sarah's room.

''Jon,it's just a concussion,you don't have to treat me like I'm paralyzed or something.''

''I want to. I think after all those times I got my ass kicked and you helped me out,I owe ya one.'' He smiled.

''All right. Have it your way.'' She said and got in the bed.

Jon wheeled the tv in and laid next to her. Jon was channel surfing when Sarah's phone rang.

''Hey Sami.''

''Sarah,are you okay?Jon texted me saying you got in a fight.''

''Yeah,a little one. I've got a concussion. Where are you?''

''Still in Peoria. We decided it'd be easier if we stayed at a hotel but I'm leaving to come check on you.''

''No,you don't have to do that,Jon 's here and he's taking care of me.''

''Are you sure?I feel like an asshole for not being there.''

''It's fine,you didn't know what was gonna happen.''

''What did happen?''

''I got in a fight with Rebecca.''

''She kicked ass,Sami.''Jon said in a loud voice so Sami could hear him.

''Jon,shut up. She called me a whore and I punched her and I don't remember much after that.''

''Why did she call you a whore?''

''Apparently because I look at Jon like he's a piece of meat. You believe that shit? She was just looking for an excuse to break up with him.''

''They broke up?''

''Yep.''

''Hm.''

''What?''

''I just don't know if I'm comfortable with him being there with you now that he's single.''

Jon heard that and looked at Sarah and gave a 'what the fuck?' look. She shrugged her shoulders.

''Are you serious,Sami? Don't you trust me?''

''Yeah but...''

''But what?''

''I don't know.''

''Are you not comfortable because Jon and I are so close?''

''Look,I'll come over tomorrow and we'll talk about it,okay?''

''But-''

''I gotta go. Bye ,Sarah.'' He cut her off and hung up. She felt her eyes brim with tears.

''What the fuck was that about?He sounds like he's on his period or something.'' Jon said.

She answered with a sniffle. ''I think he may break up with me.''

''I doubt it,sweetie. He's crazy about you.''

''I know but I think he thinks that he's crazier about me than I am him.''

''Well,is that true?''

''I don't know. I do love him,but...I don't know. It's like there's something there that's keeping me from loving him completely. Does that make any sense?''

''Yeah,it does, babe. You just need to figure out what it is.'' He said and wrapped an arm around her shoulder,she laid her head on his shoulder.

''You're right. But what if he does break up with me?''

''Then you and I will go out and get totally shitfaced and vow to never fall in love again.''

She chuckled. ''You know I can't do that. I'm too much of a hopeless romantic.''

''That's true. We're still gonna get shitfaced though.''

''Sounds good.''

''Now,let's forget all this love,drama bullshit and watch a little Family Guy. Okay ?''

''Okay.''

They were on their 5th episode when Sarah drifted off to sleep. Jon removed her from his shoulder and tucked her in. He then watched her sleep for a while. He felt something come over him,he didn't know what. It was similar to the feeling he'd had that night with Rebecca.

'Nope,no no no. You 're not even gonna think about it Jonny. She's with Sami and that's that. But he may break up with her...No,I can't think like that.'

He went into her kitchen and drank a beer to shut his mind up. Finally after a couple of hours,he fell into a fitful sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Sarah woke up with a pounding headache and an overwhelming need to vomit. She was trying to get out of bed.

''What's wrong?''Jon asked and got up and went around to her side of the bed.

''Need to puke.''

''Here.'' He handed her a trash can. She threw up everything she'd had the day before.

''God I am so embarrassed.''

''Don't be. You 've seen me puke millions of times,you're just getting me back for it.'' He laughed.

''I'd laugh but my fucking head.'' She said and tried rubbing the pain away.

''Here,take the painkiller.''

She did as he said and slowly made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

''Now I feel a little better.'' She said as she went into the kitchen to find Jon cutting up fruit.

''What are you doing?''

''Making you some breakfast. You need something that y'know,won't make you puke again.''

''Right.'' She said and sat at the table.

''Here ya go.''He said and her a plate full of fruit.

''Thanks doll. And thanks for taking caring of me last night even after I punched your girlfriend in the face.''

''**EX** girlfriend. And besides,it's not like she's the one with the concussion.''

''Still,thanks.'' She smiled.

''No prob darlin'.'' He smiled back.

''Will you bring me my phone?I wanna ask Sami when he's gonna be here.''

Jon went to get her phone and handed it to her. She sent him the text.

'Are you still coming over?'

'Yeah I guess.I'll be there in an hour.'

'Okay. I love you.'

He didn't reply after that.

''He didn't say he loved me back. He's gonna break up with me.'' She said and tears formed in her eyes. Jon hugged her.

''Maybe not,maybe he just didn't get the text.'' He said hopefully.

''I love you Jon but stop trying to make me feel better,it isn't gonna work.''

He answered her by hugging her tighter.

She went to get changed. When she came back into the kitchen Jon was shocked to see she was wearing a dress.

''Maybe if he sees me in the dress I was wearing when we first made love,he won't dump me.''

''Oh sweetie.'' Jon replied and hugged her once more.

A few minutes later,Sami drove up.

''I'm gonna be in your room if you need me.''

''Okay. Thank you ,Jon.'' She said and opened the door. Sami had a thoughtful look on his face.

''Hi Sami.'' She smiled and went to hug him. He half heartedly hugged her back. That sent a pang through her heart.

''Sit down at the table,I,well,Jon,made coffee.''

''Is he still here?''

''Yeah he 's back there.''

Actually Jon wasn't in her room. He was sitting in the hall behind a wall,listening.

''So uh,are you okay,how's your head?''

''It's fine. It hurt like hell earlier but I took a painkiller.''

''Good. So Jon's taken care of you.''

''Yeah,he stayed here last night,we watched tv in bed.''

Sami's jaw tensed when she said that.

''We need to talk.''

Her heart sank when he said that. Nothing good ever comes after those words.

''Okay.''

He hesitated a moment,trying to get in his mind what he wanted to say.

''I know I said before that you and Jon being so close didn't bother me.'' He sighed and went on. ''But for some reason it does.''

''Why?''

''Because if I'm with a girl,I wanna be the only one who sweet talks her,you know? The only way I can do this is if you two stop talking like that.''

''That's ridiculous,Sami.I've known him over half my life,that's just how we are.''

''So you won't stop?''

''I don't see why we should have to. I've known him way longer than I have you.''

''Sarah,I can't be with you and listen to how you two talk. It'll always nag at me that what if you two should be together and not you and I.''

''Sami that's insane. I love you.''

''I love you too but I can't be in a relationship where I doubt if we're meant to be.''

''You're breaking up with me.'' It was a statement,not a question. She let a tear fall down her cheek. Sami wiped it away.

''I still wanna be friends. We were friends before,we can just go back to how we were.''

''Sami,don't.'' She cried. Jon's heart broke for her,he could hear the pain in her voice.

''It's for the best.''He said and got up and kissed her cheek and left. She followed him to the door and opened it.

''Fuck you!''She yelled at his back as he was walking to his car. He stopped when she said it then continued walking then driving away.

When she went back in Jon was standing there with open arms. She ran into them,letting out all her tears.

''You cry baby,let it out,okay?''

''I can't believe he did that.''She sobbed.

''I know,he's an asshole. Fuck him.''

''How can you say that he's your best friend?''

''Not anymore,not if he's gonna act like that.''

''I already miss him.'' She cried.

''I know. You 'll be fine,I promise.''

''No I won't.''

He broke their hug and grabbed her face in his hands,forcing her to make eye contact.

''Listen to me. You are a young,sweet,kind,beautiful woman and any guy would be lucky to have you.''

''You really think so?''

''Yes.'' He answered and wiped the tears from her face.

''I don't know why you did that,I'm nowhere through crying.''

''All right. Go change into something more comfortable and meet me on the couch. My shoulder will be there and you can cry on it.''

''Thank you.'' She smiled.

For the rest of the day Sarah cried on Jon's shoulder and he offered her comforting words. She explained to him all her insecurities and why she didn't think she'd ever be happy or find love and Jon gave her a list of reasons of why she was wrong about that.

That night Jon made her dinner and afterwards they ate ice cream and watched Sixteen Candles. Not his taste,but it made her happy to sit there and watch it with him.

It was after midnight before they went to bed. She wouldn't allow him to sleep on the couch so he slept in her bed again.

''Jon?''

''Yeah sugar?''

''I think I'll take that job at HWA.''

''Really?Are you sure?You'll be seeing a lot of Sami if you do.''

''I'll be seeing him at shows anyway so it doesn't really matter. I just need a change and this would be a good one.''

''I guess you have a point. I'll talk to Cody and Les tomorrow when I go train,you can come with me.''

''Cool.'' She yawned and fell asleep.

Thankfully for Jon,he slept much better than he did the night before.


	21. Chapter 21

''Jon,wake up.''

Jon replied with a groan.

''Jon,it's 8 o'clock,you have to get up and train,remember?''

This time he let out a prolonged exaggerated groan. Sarah pulled the covers off of him.

''Get your ass up. Your dick already is.''She sniggered.

''Fuck.''He replied and pulled the cover back over the lower half of his body. ''Fine,give me five minutes to shower and get dressed.''

''All right. I'll put you some coffee in a thermos.'' She said as she walked out of her room.

A few minutes later Jon walked out wearing his workout clothes.

''Here,I put a towel and some water in here for you since your stuff's at your place.'' She said and handed him a duffle bag.

''Thanks. Hey how's your head?''

''Better,thanks.''

They got in her car and drove to the HWA gym.

''So do you think they'll give me the job?I mean,I'm a girl,they probably think I can't set up a ring.'' She asked as they pull into the parking lot.

''Well,you're my best friend,I'm like,one of the top guys here,so I think I can talk them into it.''

''Yeah but I don't wanna get the job just because I know you. I wanna prove myself.''

''All right. I'll get Cody to test you then. And I'll make a little wager.'' He smirked.

''What?''

''I bet you don't get the ring set up,with no help,within two hours. If you don't,you have to do my laundry for two weeks.''

''Ew. And if I do?''

''Then I clean your house for two weeks.''

''While wearing an apron and cleaning gloves?''

''Well if we're getting into apparel then you have to wear a french maid's outfit if you lose to do my laundry.''

''You're on.'' She said and they shook on it.

''I hope you have a french maid's costume lying around.''

''I won't be needing it because you are going to lose that bet.'' She stuck her tongue out at him and skipped into the gym.

''Hey Sarah,how ya doing?I heard you got in a fight.''

''Hi Cody. And yes,I did.''

''Jon,you're having a bad influence on this girl.'' Cody smiled.

''Nah,for the past ten years or so she's been the bad example,not me.'' He said and tousled Sarah's hair. He knew she hated when people touched her hair like that.

''Do that again and I'll put you in a head lock.''

He tousled her hair again and she grabbed his arm and forced him to the ground,wrapping her arms around his neck.

''Okay okay,I surrender,I tap out!''He laughed and tapped her arm,she let him go.

''Don't touch my hair like that again.''She smiled innocently.

''Fine. Look,go sit down on the bleachers and watch me train. Your test won't be until after I'm done.''

''What test?''Cody asked.

''Jon bet me that I couldn't assemble a ring within two hours.''

Cody laughed. ''Are you serious?With no help?''

''Yes with no help. I'm gonna prove you both wrong.'' She said and walked over and sat on the bleachers.

She watched as Jon and some other guy,she thought his name was Striker or something,practice moves on the gym floor. After three hours of practicing and taking numerous bumps,(thank God she'd brought a book) Jon came over to her and downed the water she'd brought.

''Why do you train for so long?''

''Gotta keep in shape dollface.'' He replied and downed a second bottle of water. ''You ready?''

''Yep.''She said and put her book down.

''All the equipment is right next to the ring.'' Cody informed her.

''Cool.'' She walked over to the disassembled ring in the middle of the gym's floor.

She smiled as she saw all the tools she'd need. What Jon didn't know was Sarah has always been good at putting things together. She set out all the different screwdrivers and screws and got to work. She set up the framing for the ring,screwed everything in tight and set out the apron and got to work on the ropes and turnbuckles. Jon and Cody sat and watched her,slack-jawed at how fast she was assembling it. She put in the last of the ropes and stepped over them and hopped out of the ring,smiling proudly.

''How long was I?'' She asked.

''An hour and fifteen minutes. How in the fuck did you do that?''Jon asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. ''I'm a construction worker's daughter. Fixing things,putting things together,it's in my blood.''

''Well,I'm sure Jon told you we have an opening. I'll gladly give you the job if you think you can handle it.''

''I'm sure I could.''

''Then you're hired. You start tomorrow. Come in at 4:30 tomorrow afternoon,there's a show at 6:30. Starting pay is 250 a week.''

''Really?Thank you so much!''She said and shook Cody's hand then turned to Jon.

''You start tomorrow also. You'll be at my house at 10 a.m. I'll have your apron and gloves waiting for you.'' She smirked.

''Great. As long as I don't have to touch your cat's litter box.''

''Oh but sweetie that's the first thing you'll have to attend to.''She said and pushed a curl out of his face.

''I shouldn't have made that bet.'' He laughed.

'Eh,I won't hold you to it. Just for a day,not two weeks. Now let's get out of here,I'm starving.''

''Me too. I'll buy ya a beer,butch.''

'''Shut up.''She chuckled and punched his arm.

Jon actually admired how strong she was. Not many girls could assemble a wrestling ring let alone in less than two hours. And yet she was petite,barely even five foot and Jon could pick her up with one arm. She was a tough,hard working girl who could kick anyone's ass, wrapped up in a small ginger haired package.


	22. Chapter 22

''Bye the way,you won't be putting the rings up on your own,Cody told me there's another guy who'll help you.'' Jon said while taking a bite of his burger.

''Good.I mean,I could do it on my own but whatever.''She smirked and sipped at her beer.

''I was gonna ask you,um,are you okay?Y'know,after the breakup?''

''Actually I haven't even thought about him today.''She said sadly.

''Shit,I'm sorry I brought it up then.''

''It's fine. I did love him,I need to grieve,I guess.''

''Like I said,you'll be fine.'' He smiled.

They finished their meal and headed out.

''So you probably wanna go back to your place.''Sarah said.

''Yeah I guess I should.''He said with a hint of disappointment.

They drove up to his house and Sarah walked to his door with him.

''I wanted to tell you,Sarah that I've enjoyed staying with you the past couple of nights. It 's been from you getting a concussion and hearing you cry over Sami and all.'' He chuckled.

''Yeah,I've enjoyed it too. Reminded me of when we were kids and our moms would go out partying and we'd spend the night with each other.''She smiled.

''Yeah and we'd stay up late and make up stories to tell each other,watch wrestling and rock out to our Nirvana records.'' He smiled at the memory.

She smiled again. ''Yeah,that was fun. Listen,you don't actually have to clean my house. It's not that dirty anyway.''

''Yeah,even if you'd lost the bet I probably wouldn't have made you do my laundry.''

''Well,I'm gonna go. I think we're both tired. I'll probably see you tomorrow though,right?''

''Yeah,I've got a match.I guess we'll be back to square one huh?No Sami or Reby.''

''Yeah but with them there I always got distracted from your match. Sami was always all over me and Rebecca constantly asked what you were doing.''

''Yeah she was a little dense wasn't she?Still not sure what I saw in her. Oh well.'' He shrugged his shoulders. ''Goodnight dollface.'' He said and hugged her tightly.

''Goodnight babe.'' She smiled and walked back to her car.

She got home and undressed and showered. When she went to her room she noticed Jon had left his white t-shirt there. She brought it up to her face and inhaled. It smelled just like him;Axe,sweat and nicotine. She sighed and slipped it on and slept in it.

She was in a deep sleep when she was awoke by a pounding at the door.

''What the fuck?''She said as she opened the door.

''Good morning to you too.''Jon said. He was holding two cups of coffee.

''Why are you here?''She asked with a yawn. He came in and sat the coffee on the kitchen table.

''It's your first day at work,thought I'd bring you some coffee.''

''I don't have to be in until 4:30,Jon. It 's 9 a.m.''

''I know. I just wanted an excuse to come over.''

''You know you don't need an excuse.''She said and wrapped her arms around his waist,still sleepy. The warm cotton sweatshirt he was wearing was inviting to her.

''Why are you wearing my shirt?''

Shit,she'd totally forgotten she was wearing it.

''Uh,it's just so soft and comfy,y'know?''

''Right.'' He chuckled. ''So,you wanna do something?''

''Like what?''

''Well I kinda wanted to go and get a new pair of wrestling boots. I think I can find some at Dick's,if you wanna go with me.''

''Um...''

''Right,fuck. Sami works there. I'm sorry. Okay,I'll just go then before I say something else stupid. I just wanted to bring you some caffeine,and I did...so I'll see ya later?''

''Yeah,later.'' She smiled. They hugged and he left.

She thought he was acting a little weird but didn't think much of it.

'You're such a jackass.' Jon thought to himself as he drove to the gym. He knew he'd been acting weird around Sarah earlier but he couldn't help it. The way she wrapped her arms around him,he couldn't get it out of his mind. He was on the treadmill thinking about it until his phone rung and brought him back to reality.

''Hello?''

''Is this Jonathan Good and or Moxley?'' A woman's voice asked.

''It is,who's asking?''

''My name is Alex Smith,I'm your Mother's therapist at the rehab facility?I regret to inform you that your mom has had a relapse.''

''What?''His heart dropped.

''She had someone over during visiting hours who sneaked in a vile of cocaine. She's okay but she's a little low,she wanted me to tell you what happened so you could pray for her.''

''Fuck that.''He said and hung up. He thought that this time she would really get clean and be a mother to him. He 'd seen how good she looked,she looked alive. He was immensely disappointed and started working out with a punching bag. If he didn't get out his anger now,the poor sap he had to fight tonight would be in for a shitty night.


	23. Chapter 23

Sarah arrived at the gym and Cody introduced her to the guy who would be helping set up the rings. His name was Joe. A middle aged guy who had a wife and three kids. He set up rings for cash but he really wanted to be a wrestler. He seemed like a nice enough guy.

She got started on the ring and Jon came in. He looked pissed. She waved at him but he didn't return it. She wanted to go see what was wrong but remembered the task at hand. Every once in a while she'd glance up from whatever screw she was screwing in and see Jon punching the shit out of a punching bag. She wished she knew what was wrong. She said a silent prayer for him and got back to work.

She went backstage to find Jon sitting on a crate,brooding look on his face.

''Hey hon. Is something wrong?'' She said and stood between his legs.

''No.''

''You're lying.''

''I don't wanna fucking talk about it.''

She didn't push him,just stood there looking at him until it was time for him to go out. He half heartedly kissed her cheek and went to the ring.

She watched him from backstage. He seemed angry and distracted. It cost him the match. Jon was a tense ball of anger and disappoinment and he had to take his anger out on someone. He attacked the guy he'd been wrestling and punched,bit and clawed at him mercilessly.

''Jon stop it!'' Sarah yelled as she walked out from behind the curtain. He continued to beat the shit out of the guy,she just stood there on the apron and watched in horror. There was blood everywhere. It took five guys to pull Jon off the other guy. He was covered in blood,Sarah wasn't sure who's,his or the other guy's. They hauled him backstage and Cody came in and slammed Jon up against the wall.

''What the fuck were you doing out there?'' He asked/yelled. Jon just looked down at his feet and shrugged his shoulders.

''I can't have one of my best guys beating the tar out of a guy after a match,Jon. I should fire you.'' At this Jon looked up,eyes pleading with Cody.

''But I'm not going to. You are however suspended for two weeks. You're not allowed in the gym,if you need to work out you can go to a public gym. And you will not attack another wrestler or you're out on your ass,am I clear?''

''Yeah,Cody,I understand. I'm sorry. I'll tell you about it later.''

Cody nodded and left. Jon went to get changed. He came out of the locker room to find Sarah sitting on a crate. Similar to how she found him earlier. She looked up at him,she seemed almost frightened. She tensed up when he got closer. She'd never seen him so violent before.

''I need to explain myself.''

''Yes you do.'' She answered with a sniffle. She'd been crying a little.

''Come on,the gym's empty. We can talk on the bleachers.'' He said and led her out into the gym.

They sat down and Jon sighed a few times before actually speaking. He put his head in his hands.

''Mom's had a relapse.''

''What?''

''Someone snuck her some coke.''

''Shit,Jon,you should have told me. I could've convinced you not to fight tonight. I'm sorry.'' She said and put her hand on his shoulder.

''I thought she'd get sober. I was fuckin' stupid to even hope for a minute that she'd actually do it.'' He ran his hand through his hair and looked into her eyes.

''Hope isn't stupid,Jon,it's instinct.''

''My instincts suck.'' He said with a small chuckle.

''I'm really sorry,sweetie.''

''Thanks. And I'm sorry that I snapped like that. I probably scared the shit out of you.'' He said and laid his head on her shoulder.

''A little. Just be glad that guy isn't gonna press charges.''

''I can't believe I got myself fucking suspended. I can't even come here for two weeks.''

'Well maybe if you told Cody why you acted out he'll at least let you hang around.''

''Maybe. I think he's in his office. I'll be right back.'' He said and got up. He went up to Cody's office door and knocked.

''Come in.''

Jon walked in.

''You're not supposed to be here Jon,you were supposed to have gone home.''

''I know,sir but I felt like I needed to explain myself.''

''All right,sit down and spill it.''

Jon sat down across from Cody's desk and told the story of his mom's relapse and how upset he was about it. Cody sat and listened,nodding sympathetically.

''I see. Okay listen,I will reverse your suspension but you have to promise me no more fighting unless it's in the ring.''

''I promise,sir.''

''All right. Now go on,I have some paperwork to do.''

''Thank you,sir.'' Jon said and shook Cody's hand and went back out to Sarah.

''Well what did he say?''

''My suspension is reversed.'' He smiled and hugged Sarah,lifting her off the ground.

''That's great. I always told you you're a very persuasive person.''

''Right,well let's go to the bar,I'll buy you a drink for scaring you earlier.'' He smiled and took her hand in his.

''Only one beer tonight for me. I wanna drive home and not have a hangover tomorrow.''Sarah said as they sat at a table.

''Same here.''

They ordered a couple of drinks.

''Y'know,I'm sure your mom will get better,Jon,one day.''

''Can we not talk about it?''

''Yeah,right,sorry.''

''It's cool. Hey you wanna go to the mall with me in the morning? I need some new jeans and could use a woman's opinion.''

''Sure.''

They finished their drinks and hugged each other goodbye and drove home.

As Jon laid down in his bed he wondered about what he had said earlier. He didn't really care about having a woman's opinion on jeans. Jeans are jeans,right? He wondered why he kept making excuses just to see her,they're best friends,have been for half their lives,he didn't need an excuse. All at once he felt emotions bubbling up,emotions he didn't wanna deal with. He leaned over to his bedside table and downed a couple of somas,they always put him out like a light.


	24. Chapter 24

The next morning Sarah woke up and got dressed,Jon was supposed to be there at 10 to go to the mall. He didn't show up until 10:30.

''Sorry I'm late,I took a couple of somas last night and slept way too hard and long. You got any aspirin?''

''Yeah,in the medicine cabinet. Jon are you okay?''

''I'm fine,why?''

''You just hardly ever take somas anymore.''

''I was having a hard time sleeping,it's a muscle relaxant.'' He said and downed the aspirin.

''Okay then. If you say so.''

''Look,I was thinking about my mom and couldn't shut my mind off,the pills help. Don't worry.'' He said. It was technically a lie. He'd been thinking about Sarah.

''Come on.'' He took her by the hand and they headed to the mall.

''So where should I shop?''He asked as they walk through the mall doors.

''I don't know,Gap I guess.''

They went into the store and Jon picked out a few pairs of jeans,all with Sarah's approval. They wondered around the mall aimlessly,lost in conversation. They were in some store for a couple of minutes before Sarah realized they were in Dick's.

''Jon?Look where we are.''

''Oh fuck. I'm sorry,let's go.'' He grabbed her arm and they went to find the exit. They were almost out when Sami saw them.

''Hey,guys.''

''Sami.'' Jon greeted him with a nod. Sarah was almost trying to hide behind Jon. She wasn't ready for this.

''Sarah,please don't hide from me.''

''I-I wasn't.''

''I wanna talk for a minute.'' Sami said then looked at Jon,who got the hint and went to stand outside the store.

''What do you want?''

'' I just wanted to see how you were.'' He said and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

''I'm fine. I got a new job setting up rings for HWA events.''

''That's great,we'll be seeing each other a lot I guess.''

''Yeah,it's gonna be fun seeing the guy who broke up with me because I'm best friends with a guy who happens to hold my hand.''

''That hurts,babe. I've already apologized. I really think it was for the best. Are you...seeing anyone yet?''

''You JUST broke up with me,Sami so no I'm not seeing anyone yet why would you ask such a stupid question?''

He looked down guiltily then it hit her.

''But you are aren't you?''

He didn't say anything but the way he was looking at his feet answered for him.

''Glad to know I'm that easy to get over.'' She growled and turned around to leave.

''Sarah,wait.''

''Fuck off,Sami.'' She said through tears that were about to fall down her face. She got out of the door and Jon was on her,a worried look on his face.

''What happened?Are you okay?''

She looked at him with her tear filled eyes. ''He's already seeing someone else.''

''Oh,baby.'' He took her in his arms and leaned against the wall,trying to comfort her. He rubbed his hand over her back and pushed the hair out of her face. He glanced over at the store window to see Sami watching the two,with a sad look on his face. He knew his best friend,he knew he felt bad about his and Sarah's breakup,but he was still pissed at him for hurting her like that. He made up his mind about he wanted to do.

* * *

''You what?'' Cody asked from behind his desk.

''I want a match with Sami Callihan.''

''But he's your best friend.''

''I don't know if he is or not.''

''What is this about?Sit down and explain.''Cody said and Jon took a seat.

''I know Sami's my best friend but he hurt my other best friend.''

''Sarah?How?''

''They went out for a little while,she fell head over heels for him,apparently he loved her too but they broke up. And it kills me to see her cry. He hurt her so I wanna hurt him. You said no fighting unless it's in the ring so I'm asking for a match.''

''People break up,Jon,why does those two breaking up affect you so much?''

''BECAUSE HE BROKE HER HEART!''He yelled.

''Jon,I don't wanna get in your business or anything but are you sure you don't have feelings for her?Maybe that's why her being hurt by the breakup hurts you.''

Jon sunk back in his chair. This was what he'd been trying to get off his mind. He sat in silence for a few minutes,sighed then spoke.

''I'm honestly not sure,Cody.''


	25. Chapter 25

Later that day when Sarah and Joe were setting up the ring Jon grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away.

''Jon what's wrong?''

''I've got a match tonight.''

''Okay...''

''With Sami.'' He smiled.

''What?Why?''

''Because I wanna punch him in the face but if I do so outside of the ring I'll get fired.''

''Jon,this breakup was between Sami and I,why do you care so much?''

''Because I care about you.'' He smiled.

''I know,but I don't want you getting hurt.''

Jon snorted. ''Sami hurting me?That's laughable,babe. See ya in an hour.'' He said and walked away.

What Sarah didn't know is that Jon had been thinking earlier. He thought long and hard about what Cody had said. He couldn't deny it anymore,Jon had feelings for Sarah. He planned on telling her later that night after his match with The Callihan Death Machine. He felt bad that he was fighting his friend,but knew Sami would understand why.

Sarah was straightening the apron when Sami came in,obviously with something on his mind. Much to her annoyance,Sami walked up to her.

''Have you talked to Jon?''

''Yeah...''

''Why does he wanna fight me?''

''He's upset that you broke up with me and broke my heart.''

''I guess I can understand that.''

She could tell he was upset about having to fight Jon.

''Maybe after you've fought,you'll be friends again.''

''Maybe. I think that Jon...''

''What?''

''Nothing. I just think that he cares about you too much.''

''We've been friends for forever,I care a lot about him too.''

''Yeah but haven't you ever seen a cheesy romantic comedy? When two people have been friends for as long as you and Jon have,something's bound to happen.''

''Like what?''

''I think you know what.''

She thought about it a second.

''What?No,Jon has no intimate feelings towards me.'' She laughed it off.

''Then why is he staring at you like that?''He said and nodded his head towards Jon who was talking to his buddy,Drake. He was talking but his eyes were fixated on her,not wanting to look away. There was a light in his eyes.

''Uh,well I still think you're probably wrong. If he wanted to be with me then hasn't he said anything about it for ten years?''

Sami shrugged his shoulders. ''Haven't you watched That 70's Show?It took Eric and Donna forever to end up together.''

''Do you always reference tv and movies for major life issues?''She asked,changing the subject.

''You know me,yes I do. All I'm saying is it's only a matter of time.''He said and walked away,leaving Sarah totally confused.

She tried shrugging it off,if Jon wanted to be with her,he would've by now. And did she even want him anymore? The way her heart skipped a beat when he smiled at her at just that moment answered the question for her.

She was actually nervous when she walked backstage,Jon was too. He hadn't touched her since he'd figured out that he loved her in a romantic way.

''Hi Jon.''

''Oh,hey. I saw you talking to Sami earlier,you all right?''

''Yeah,I'm fine. I'm pretty sure I'm over him.''

''Good.'' He smiled.

''Yeah. Are you nervous about your match with Sami?''

''Nah. I just hope I don't cripple him or anything.'' He smirked.

''Jon,don't go crazy on him. It's not his fault,he and I just weren't meant to be. You don't have to defend me.''

''I know,and you're right. I'm still gonna hurt him a little though.''

''Just try not to draw too much blood.'' She smirked.

''I'll try dollface.''

Jon's music hit. He kissed her cheek,this time letting it linger a little longer and he pressed his hand to the small of her back. Both of them felt a bolt of lust run through them but tried not to let it show. He pressed his forehead to hers then stepped away.

''Good luck.''She managed to say even though with that little hug Jon had taken her breath away.

He answered with a dimply smile.

Jon went out and Sami followed suit. The audience were shocked that the two were fighting each other when normally they tag teamed together. Sarah stood to watch the match from behind the curtain. It was a little awkward watching them fight. They knew each other so well and countered each other's moves which ended up hurting them at the same time. Sarah felt bad because she laughed when both of the boys went for a clothesline at the same time and just bounced off the other. About halfway through the match she heard Jon's phone ring. It was on top of his bag,she glanced over to see who it was. The name showed up as Cincinnati Addiction Center. She answered it and walked away from the noise.

''Um,hello?''

''I'm looking for Jonathan Good.''

''He's busy at the moment,my name is Sarah,I'm a very close personal friend.''

''I would rather talk to Mr Good myself but if he really is busy...''

''He is,he's a wrestler,he's in the ring right now but I could give him the message if that's okay.''

The words that came out of the lady's mouth almost sent Sarah to her knees.


	26. Chapter 26

Jon thought it was weird at first,fighting his best friend,but after a while it was like they were just wrestling each other for fun,not because he was pissed at Sami for hurting Sarah. Jon won the match and he and Sami shook hands afterwards,silently letting the other know that things were cool between them. He went backstage to look for Sarah,he found her sitting on a folding chair,staring down at her lap.

''Hey sweetcheeks. I noticed you went AWOL the last bit of the match. I won,Sami and I made up.''

That's great,Jonathan.''

He knew something was up,she never called him by his full name.

''Something's wrong. What happened?''

''Go get changed and meet me in Cody's office,he said we could talk there.''

''Babe you're starting to worry me. You look like you've been crying.''

''Just go get changed,please.'' She said and walked away.

She sat down in Cody's office chair. She didn't want to do this,it wasn't even her job to do this. But she thought the blow would be less harsh coming from her.

Jon walked in and slid the other office chair around the desk so he could be face to face with her.

''Will you please tell me what's wrong?''

She grabbed both his hands in hers and looked into his eyes.

''Jon,I've got some bad news.'' She said and hesitated. She really didn't want to do this. She'd give anything to be anywhere but that office. She sighed before speaking again.

''Jon,your mom is...gone.''

''What do you mean gone?Like she escaped from rehab or something?''He asked while his heart pounded.

''No,sweetie,not like that. She...she took her own life today.''

''What?'' He asked but his voice was monotone.

''She'd been saving up the medication they were giving her and she took them all at once. The note said she was ashamed of herself for not being able to stay sober,and she missed your dad. Baby I'm so sorry.'' She said and squeezed his hands.

Jon didn't really feel anything at the moment. He supposed he was in shock.

''Do you want me to take you home?''

''No,I don't think I should be alone right now.''

''Okay. You can stay with me. I'll ask Sami to bring by some of your stuff. Jon,I'm really sorry.''

They left the office and Jon walked to the car while Sarah went to find Sami. He was walking to the door when she caught him.

''Sami,I need to ask you a favor.''

''Sure. What happened?You look like you've been crying and Jon had a blank stare on his face.''

She explained what had happened.

''Shit. I feel so bad for him. What can I do?''

''You could bring by some of his stuff to my place. He thinks he shouldn't be left alone right now.''

''That's probably for the best. Are you okay?I know you grew up with Susan around.''

''I'm okay I guess. I'll grieve in my own time,right now he needs me.''

''You're right,go be with him. I'll be by later.'' He said and hugged her and left.

Sarah got in the car,she didn't talk to Jon. She knew he'd talk when he was ready. They spent the ride in silence. Right after she pulled into her driveway,Sami pulled up. Jon got out of the car and went straight to the house.

''I packed him a couple of bags. Clothes,toothbrush,all that type of stuff.''

''Thanks,Sami. I appreciate it,and so does Jon,even though he won't say anything.''

''Are you gonna be okay with him tonight?You know he can be unstable after he's gotten bad news.''

''Yeah but I know how to deal with him.''

''I guess you're right. I'm gonna go,you call me if you need me.''

''Okay Sami,thank you,I will.''

She went into her house and immediately heard Jon in the bathroom vomiting. She expected that. She set his bag on the couch and grabbed his tooth brush and walked into the bathroom. She laid it on the sink quietly and backed out and sat at the kitchen table. Jon finished vomiting and brushed his teeth and walked out into the kitchen with a distraught,confused look on his face.

''Jon,sweetie are you okay?''

''No.''

She got up and went to him,wrapping her arms around his broad,tall body and he began to cry. Even though she was a drug addict and not much of a mother,he still loved her.

Jon squeezed Sarah's small form tightly while heaves erupted through his body. Sarah just held him tighter and let him cry. She knew he didn't show emotion too often,and she knew that being alone with her was probably the only time he'd show it around anyone. They stood there like that for an hour before he raised his head off her shoulder. It broke her heart so badly when he looked at her and she could see the pain in his beautiful tear filled blue eyes.

''My head hurts.'' He said in a teary voice.

''I'm sure it does,honey. Sami brought some of your stuff,he stuck a bottle of painkillers in the bag.'' She said and went to get a pill.

''Here,take it.'' She said and he did.

''Thank you.''

''You're welcome,Jon.''

''I think I wanna go to bed now.''

''All right. Do you wanna sleep on the couch?Or you could sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the couch.''

''No you're not. And I don't really wanna sleep alone.''

''I understand. Come on.'' She said and they went into her room.

Jon stripped to his boxers and Sarah slipped on a nightgown and they got in the bed,each of them going to hold the other. They settled in the position of Jon laying his head on her chest while she ran her fingers through his hair,trying to be comforting to him. After a few minutes of silence,Jon spoke.

''I'm an orphan,Sarah. I'm a twenty-two year old orphan.'' He said and began to cry again. She cried with him,smoothing his hair away from his face. She didn't know if it helped him but for some reason it helped her. That night they both cried themselves to sleep,holding each other.


	27. Chapter 27

The next couple of days went by in a blur for both Jon and Sarah. She helped him with the arrangements,he really had no idea what to do.

''Are you gonna be okay?'' She asked as she was tying his tie,they were getting ready for the funeral.

''I'll be fine.'' He replied stoically.

She finished with his tie and took a good look at him.

''Jon,I know this might be inappropriate to say right now given the circumstance,but you look really handsome.''

To her surprise,he chuckled. ''Thanks.''

It was at that moment that he remembered what he was going to tell her a couple of nights ago. That he loved her. He kicked himself for remembering it at that moment,when other things should have been on his mind. But he looked at her too:She was in a long black sweater dress,her ginger hair pulled into a loose bun at the side,a couple of loose curls framing her face.

''You look beautiful,Sarah.''

''Thank you.'' She smiled.

At that moment Sami walked in.

''Are you guys ready?''

''As we'll ever be. Let's go.'' Jon said and took Sarah's hand.

Jon felt bad for not speaking,he was her son,but he just didn't have it in him. Instead his uncle delivered the eulogy. Sarah thought it was lovely. There were times when Jon's uncle would be telling stories of when he and Susan were kids and tears would threaten to fall from Jon's eyes,when that happened Sarah would give Jon's hand a squeeze,reminding him she was there for him. He told himself that he would have to tell her how much he appreciated it. The time had come for the immediate family to stand next to the coffin and people could come by and offer their condolences. The only immediate family were Jon and his two uncles.

''If you want me to leave,I could. I'm not sure if I should be up here,I wasn't related to her.''

''No,no,I want you to stay. Talking to all these people would drive me crazy but if you're next to me I can keep my sanity.'' He smiled.

''Okay.'' She smiled back up at him,taking his hand in hers.

They stood there for at least half and hour while people came up to hug Jon's neck. There were a few times when people mistook them for a couple.

They were finally getting ready to leave,it was almost dark. It had been decided that there wouldn't be a graveside service so the family and friends hung around in the fellowship hall of the church for a few hours. Jon had been getting pulled in all directions all day,people offering their condolences,kin telling him he should eat. He was beyond ready to leave.

''I swear to God if I hear one more person say I ought to sit down and have some casserole,I'm gonna lose my shit.''Jon chuckled as they walked to Sarah's car. ''Weird thing is,now I'm hungry.''

''Don't worry, your uncles wives pulled me aside,they thought I was your girlfriend,they made me put a couple of casseroles in the car,so there's plenty of food.''

''Is casserole like,the food of the dead or something,what the hell?''

Sarah laughed. ''I guess so.''

She pulled into the parking lot of the liquor store.

''You know me so well.''Jon smiled and Sarah got out of the car and went in the store. She came out holding a bottle of Jack Daniels. Yep,he definitely loved this girl.

They drove back to Sarah's house. When they walked in the door she began to fix Jon a plate of food.

''Are you not hungry?''

''Nah,I snuck away and had a little casserole earlier.'' She said and set his plate down in front of him and poured a couple of shots.

''This is actually really good.'' He said through a mouthful of food.

''Yeah,your aunts are really good cooks.''

They sat in silence as Jon ate. There had been too much talking earlier and he wanted a few moments of peace. He was content to sit at the kitchen table with Sarah and drink a little whiskey. He thought she still looked beautiful even after the long day they'd been through. She'd taken her hair out of the bun and let it loose,he thought it framed her face perfectly.  
They went to sit on the couch,when she was walking in front of him after he'd sat down to take a seat next to him,he pulled her down on his lap to where she was straddling him.

''Jon.'' She laughed. ''What are you doing?''

''I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me these past couple of days. You managed to plan my mother's funeral and be there for me emotionally. You have no idea how thankful I am for you at this moment.''

''Awe,Jon. I was just being a good friend.''

''You're being more than a good friend,Sarah,you've been amazing. Not only with this but with everything else in my life. When my dad died,my first wrestling match,my first breakup. You've been there for me more than my own family have been. My first WWE dark match,none of my family came but you drove the eight hours to North Carolina to be there for me,my own girlfriend at the time didn't even do that.'' He smiled and looked into her green eyes with his piercing blue eyes.

''I love you,Sarah.''

''I love you too,Jon.''

''I mean,I really love you.'' He said and grabbed her chin to position their eyes directly across from each other's.

''What?''

''I can't deny it anymore,not to myself and not to you. I fucking love you.'' He said and brought his lips to hers.

Sarah broke the kiss and looked at him.

''Well it took you long enough.'' She smiled and continued kissing him.

''Jon,are you sure you're not still in shock and have absolutely no idea what you're saying?''

''No baby,I'm not in shock anymore,I mean it,I love you. I was actually gonna tell you a couple of nights ago...''

''You mean when...?

''Yeah. I remembered that I was gonna tell you earlier when you were doing my tie for me.'' He smiled. ''Seeing you in that dress reminded me of how beautiful you are and that I loved you,so now I'm telling you.''

''I can't believe this is happening. I've waited so long for this.''

''You've had feelings for me all this time?''

''Since junior high.'' She said and bit her lip.

''Why didn't you tell me?''

''Well,I didn't know if you felt the same,you were starting to get obsessed with wrestling and I didn't wanna hinder that,and you were always looking for an easy lay,not a relationship.''

''Better late than never I guess.'' He smiled and kissed her again. This time the two of them feeling the lust they'd always inwardly had for each other.

''Sarah,let me make love to you.I need you.'' He said after he'd finished nibbling her lower lip.

''I need you,too Jon.''


	28. Chapter 28

He lifted her off of the couch and carried her into her bedroom,both of their hearts pounding in their chests. He lay her gently on the bed,placing a kiss on her mouth. He laid next to her,kissing her again,one hand on her breast and the other roaming underneath her dress. Jon touching her like that sent goosebumps all over Sarah's body. Finally he got the courage to wonder higher,finding her panties. He caressed her folds over her panties with his finger,eliciting a whimper from her.

''This has been ten years in the making,Sarah,I'm sure it'll get intense.''

''I know. I want it to.''She smiled.

She rose from the bed and undressed. First pulling her dress off,letting it fall carelessly to the floor. She reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. Jon looked at her breasts,her face,everything,he'd never seen anyone more beautiful. The combination of the cold and her arousal made her nipples hard and Jon just wanted them in his mouth. He patted the bed next to him,motioning for her to lie back down. She lie down next to him,he immediately clamped his mouth over her right nipple while he squeezed and rubbed the left. He removed his hand from her breast and moved it down to her panties once again,this time sliding his hand in them. She was already soaked.

''God,can you feel how wet you are for me already?''

She nodded. He gently fingered her clit,making her sigh. Jon touching her like that made her feel as if she were being electrocuted,but in a good way,of course. Him touching her pussy for the very first time made every little hair on her body stand on end. He caressed her folds for a few seconds then dipped his long finger inside of her.

She moaned his name. He pushed his finger in and out of her until he thought she may come. He pulled his finger out and licked her wetness off of it. He got to the end of the bed,placing his head between her legs and slipped her panties off. He kissed her thigh and stared at her entrance,soaking wet for him. He kissed his way up until he got to her pussy and kissed her clit,his lips suctioned on the little nub.

''Jon.'' She sighed. He licked her folds,tasting her,teasing her. He savored her flavor,to him no other taste could compare. He knew from then on he would walk around with her taste on his lips,always wanting more. He dipped his tongue inside of her,this time intent on making her come. He thrust his tongue in and out,lightly sucking her. After a few moments of doing that he put two fingers in and pumped in and out while he made circular motions around her clit with his tongue. It didn't take long for him to start feeling her contract around his fingers. She brought her hands to his head and grabbed two handfuls of his hair and screamed his name.

''Jon!Oh,baby.''She moaned and breathed heavily,her heart pounding. He felt her juices fall around his mouth,he flattened his tongue against her,licking all her wetness up. He kissed her hard,making sure she got a taste of herself.

''I'm about to bust out of my pants.'' He said.

She got off the bed and started undressing him,loosening his tie and throwing it on the floor,unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it,too. He removed the white tank top he wore underneath his dress shirt,she rubbed her hands over his chest,admiring his muscle. She licked his nipple then gently bit it. He unzipped his pants and kicked them to the side.

Sarah could see Jon's hardness,he pulled his boxers down. His length was almost to his belly button.

''Do you like what you see?'' He smirked.

She nodded,smiled slightly and began stroking him. He wrapped his fingers through her hair and she took him in her mouth. She liked how he tasted,both sweet and salty,with just a hint of the whiskey he'd been drinking. She took him out of her mouth and lifted his cock up,licking the underside of him and lightly sucking his balls.

''Ah,fuck. If I'd know you were this good at sucking dick I would've asked you out much sooner.'' He said,she lightly squeezed his cock. ''Ouch,I was kidding.'' He smirked.

His orgasm hit him suddenly and he throbbed in her mouth sending his gooey warmth down her throat. She stood up and they kissed.

''I need to be in you.'' He said and gently pushed her back onto the bed. He positioned himself and he stroked her clit with the tip of his cock,her hips thrusting up. He pushed into her entrance,taking the time to get comfortable.

''You're so fucking tight.'' He said and finally began to pump in and out of her. The pleasure that they each felt was like nothing either of them had felt before,they had been with the wrong people. He took her legs and wrapped them around him,she held onto his forearms while he thrust in her. She began to cry,both out of pleasure and out of the fact that she loved Jon so much and they were finally together.

''Baby why are you crying?Am I hurting you?''He asked and slowed down his movements.

''No,I just love you so much.'' She smiled and a tear ran down her face,to hers and Jon's surprise,a tear escaped Jon's eye as well.

''I love you too baby girl.'' He replied and not long after Sarah began to cry out and clenched around Jon's cock.

''Jon,fuck!'' Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. The feeling of her clenching around him and the way she moaned his name set off his own orgasm and he emptied himself inside of her.

At that moment they both felt so many emotions all at once and tears ran down their faces. They held each other,Jon still inside of her.

''God Sarah,I love you so much. I only wished I'd realized it sooner.'' He said tearfully and pressed his forehead to hers,holding her tightly.

''I love you more than anything Jon. You were the reason I could never totally fall in love with someone else,because I was supposed to be with you.''

''Yeah,and now we've got our whole lives to be together.''He smiled and kissed her forehead. They made love for hours,neither of them paying any attention to the time. They figured it was probably early morning before they each collapsed on the bed.

''Are you going to the gym tomorrow?'' She asked through a yawn.

''Maybe,are you?''

''Probably. I just got this job,I don't need to miss too many days so soon.''

''I might just come watch you set up the ring. I have to train the next day though,I have a match on Friday.'' He replied,yawning himself.

''Okay.''She said and snuggled into the crook of his armpit,resting her head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her and that's how they fell asleep that night,holding each other,her legs draped over his. It was the best night's sleep either had gotten in a long time.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:I know the way I ended this chapter it sounds like the end of the story but don't worry,it's not :-)**


	29. Chapter 29

The next morning Jon woke up early and couldn't go back to sleep. He decided to watch Sarah sleep. He watched as her chest rose and fell and smiled at how she smiled in her sleep. He wondered what she was dreaming about and if it was about him.

She fluttered her eyes open to see Jon's eyes looking down at her,smile on his face. Waking up to his dimples was a very good way to start the day. She smiled as she remembered last night and snuggled into Jon's chest.

''Did last night really happen?''She asked in a sleepy voice.

''It did,babe,it did.''He answered and kissed her forehead.

''It was amazing.''

''That it was. I can't wait to do it again.''He smiled.

She moved her hand from its position across his chest and brought it underneath the blanket,finding his half hard cock. She took him in her cold hands and stroked,his cock grew harder and warmer with every movement. She heard his breath catch in his throat and she smirked.

''Fuck baby girl.''He groaned. He was about to come when he rolled on top of her and pushed himself in.

''Oh Jon.'' She moaned and smiled at the same time.

They each came intensely,both of their bodies convulsing.

''Fuck,I don't know if I'll ever get used to that.''Jon said as he collapsed next to her.

''Me either. ''She replied and snuggled back into his chest. They laid like that for hours,just listening to each other breathe.

Jon looked at the clock,it was almost noon.

''Fuck,babe,we better get up,it's like,almost twelve.''

''I don't wanna.''She groaned.

''Me either,but I need my strength,I need food,after what you did to me last night.''

''Hey it wasn't all me, you were the one who barely gave me a chance to recover before going again.''

''Well I wanted to be in you,you feel like home to me.''

''Awe,babe.''

''It's true dollface. How about we get up from here and grab some lunch,my treat.''

''All right.''

They forced themselves off the bed and dressed and headed to the diner.

''Are you you wanna eat here,Jon?With Rebecca working here and all.''She asked as they pulled into the parking lot.

''You faced Sami,I'm sure I can face her.''

''All right.'' She said as they walked in and took a seat at a booth.

Both Jon and Sarah instinctively started scanning the room for her. Sarah saw a waitress she knew.

''Hey Heather,is Rebecca not here today?''

''Oh she quit. Yeah she left town with some guy she met at a strip club. What can I get you two?''

They ordered and Heather left.

''Well,I guess I should've expected that.'' Jon chuckled. ''But she is the past and you,sweetcheeks are the present...and future.'' He smiled.

''You're such a cheeseball.'' She laughed. ''But I love you.''

''I love you too. I wonder how Sami'll react.''

''I don't know. He already kinda figured you liked me,actually.''

''Really?''

''Yep. I guess everyone else knew but us.''

''Always late to the party aren't we?'' Jon chuckled.

''Yeah. So uh,are you okay?Y'know,about your mom and all.''

''I think so. One thing ends and something else,something amazing starts.''

''The circle of life.''

''I swear to God if you start singing and hold up a cat I'm leaving.'' He laughed.

''Don't worry,I won't.'' She said and stuck her tongue out.

At that moment Jon's cell rang.

''Do you mind?''

''No,answer it babe.''

The conversation went something like this:Yo,oh hey man. What?Are you serious?That's awesome,thanks so much,Cody,yeah,bye. He hung up with a smile.

''Good news?''

''Great news. That was Cody,I'm getting another shot at the HWA heavyweight title,I fight Drake Younger this weekend...and they're giving it to me.''He said excitedly.

''Oh my God Jon,that's awesome.I'm so proud of you.''She smiled warmly.

''Thanks,it means a lot to me. The show is gonna be at some fair in Columbus. You're coming with me right?''

''Well I'll probably have to,I work at HWA remember?''She chuckled. ''But baby of course I'm gonna be there for you.''

''I actually cannot wait.''He said with a hint of pride in his voice. Sarah thought he deserved to be proud,he'd been through so much to get where he is now.

Later that day Sarah was setting up the ring when Sami walked in,he took a seat on the bleachers next to Jon,who was staring intently at Sarah.

''What are we looking at?''Sami asked.

''The love of my life.''

''Joe?''

''No you assclown.'' He laughed. ''Sarah.''

''Ah,I see. So you two...?''

''Yep. It took me ten years to realize it,but yeah.''

''It's about damn time. Even when I was with her I could tell she had feelings for you. So have you,y'know,made it official?''He asked and winked at Jon.

''It's none of your business,but yes,we have.''

''Congrats bro,I hope you're both happy.''

''We are. She's definitely the one,Sami my man.'' He smiled as he watched Sarah wipe the sweat from her brow,take a long swig of Gatorade and redo her ponytail and flash Jon a smile.

''You gonna stay for the matches tonight?'' Sami asked,pulling Jon from his thoughts of his new love.

''You fightin'?''

''Yeah,got a match with Jacobs.''

''Ugh,I can't stand Jimmy Jacobs. Oh,and I'm getting the HWA Heavyweight title this weekend.''

''No shit?That's fucking great dude.''

''Yeah,seems like things are finally coming together for me. Let 's just hope they don't all come crashing down.''


	30. Chapter 30

That night Sarah came back to the arena after she'd gone home, showered and changed to watch Sami's match with Jon.

''Hey babe. Hope I smell better.''She joked as she took a seat next to Jon up front.

''You always smell good.I do have to say,though,that watching you assemble a ring,sweat dripping down your body,the way you wrap your mouth around a bottle of Gatorade,it's a fucking turn on.''

''Is sex all you ever think about?''

''Yes,yes it is. Especially now that we're together.''

''Horndog.''

''Slut.''

''Please don't get me going right now.''She smirked as Sami's music came on. He strutted out to the ring to Iron Man and Sarah and Jon cheered for him.

''I still have no idea what you saw in him.''Jon said,leaning to Sarah's ear.

''Oh come on,he's cute and funny and sweet.''

''Yeah but eyeliner and singlets?''He teased.

''Oh hush.''She playfully tapped his arm. He did and put his arm around her and watched their friend beat his opponent.

''So Jon,what day do you have to be in Columbus?''Sami asked as they were sitting down for drinks.

''I think we gotta leave on Friday and I fight him Saturday night. You comin' ?''

''Of course,you're my best friend,man. At least,I hope you still are.'' He looked down guiltily.

''Yeah man,we're cool,I let my emotions get the better of me. What can I say?I love this one right here too much.''He said and squeezed Sarah tighter to him,she smiled.

''I know you do,So uh,I was thinking about bringing my new girl with me.''

''That's cool.''

''What's her name?''Sarah asked,genuinely curious about Sami's new girl.

''Chrissy.I think you'd really like her,Sarah. You have the same taste in music.''

''Really?Cool,maybe I'll finally make a new friend. You two are the only friends I have.''

''And what's so bad about that?''Jon asked,faking offense.

''Oh I don't know,maybe I don't wanna talk about titles and trunks and moves and jock itch all the time.''

''Eh,I guess you're right. Speaking of titles,I really think that HWA Heavyweight title is gonna look really good around my waste.''

''Getting a bit cocky,are we?''She asked.

''You know it. Maybe you could start being my valet,you could hold my title while I wrestle.''

''That'd actually be a good idea,add a little sex appeal.''Sami said.

''Jon's got plenty of sex appeal.''

''Yeah but add in a red head with big tits...''

''Jon!''She laughed. ''I'll think about it.''

* * *

''You know Jon,I really am proud of you.''Sarah said as they sat together on the couch that night. Jon had brought some more of his things to her house,he planned on more or less moving in.

''Thanks baby,it really does mean a lot to me. You're the only person who's ever really said they're proud of me.'' Jon replied and Sarah snuggled into the crook of his neck,she could feel his pulse on her cheek and could smell the combination of his shampoo,cologne,sweat and nicotine. Distinctly Jon's scent. She inhaled,breathing in his intoxicating smell.

''Do you wanna know what I love about you,Sarah?''

''Sure.''

''I love everything about you but I'll name a few things. I love how you always seem to be buried in a book,the way you listen to music and lip sync with your lips slightly parted,the way you cry whenever you watch Titanic,the way you can't even function unless your bed's made up.''He laughed.

''They way you watch wrestling,eyes wide,watching every single move. The way you bend over to fix the apron on a ring,the fact that you like to play wrestle with me,you're such a dork. But most of all,I love the sweet,green-eyed,kind,giving,funny,sensitive woman that you've become since we were kids. You've been through some shit too,but you came out of it basically unscathed.''

''Jon.''She said with a tear running down her cheek. ''You're the sweetest man I've ever met.'' She kissed his earlobe and made her way down,dotting his neck with kisses,making her way to her knees.

''Mm,you sure you wanna do that?''He asked.

''Mm-hm.''She replied as she lifted his shirt up,kissing his stomach. She blew on the area between his belly button and groin,he let out a groan. She could see him getting aroused,could feel the warmth coming from him. He unzipped his jeans and pulled himself out,totally erect.

''You see what you do to me baby girl?''

She answered by taking his cock in her hand and licking down his entire length. He pulled her hair to the side and wrapped his fingers through it while she placed his cock in her mouth and began sucking. He took her head and his hands and pushed her down further until he could feel the back of her throat.

''Shit.''He hissed as his orgasm hit him,sending his load down her throat. She swallowed,savoring how he tasted. After he recovered he picked her off the floor and brought her into the bedroom,each of them undressing quickly. She undressed first and laid on the bed,spreading her legs. Jon got his boxers off he went straight to her mound,licking and sucking on her dripping cunt.

''Jon.''She moaned and threw in some curses as she twirled his hair through her fingers,pulling it a bit as the pleasure increased.

''Come on,cum for me sweetie.''Jon said and he started pumping two fingers in and out. She let her release go and coated Jon's fingers with her wetness. He flattened his tongue out and licked her juices up. He then flipped her on her stomach,lifting her ass in the air and plunged into her from behind.

''Fuck.''They both moaned. He fucked her hard and fast while rubbing her clit in a speed that matched his thrusts. His rough calloused fingers felt wonderful against her skin. He sped up his motions even more,knowing that each of them were close. She came first,a loud moan coming from her as she spilled her juices around Jon's cock and onto the bed. A few more thrusts and Jon omitted a loud gutteral groan as he coated her walls.

''Fuck,you are like nothing I've ever had before.''Jon said as he laid next to her,playing with her still engorged clit.

''I've never came that fucking hard.''She replied. ''I need a shower.'' She said and got up and went into her bathroom. She turned on the warm water and got in,Jon joining her a minute later.

''I love you.''

''I love you Jon.''

He started massaging her shoulders,kissing her neck as he did so. She felt herself get wet again,she let out a sensual sigh. Jon started stroking her clit from behind and dipped a finger in.

''You're already fucking wet again.''He smirked.

''You seem to have that affect on me.''She said and he turned her around to face him,lifting her up and back down onto him. They made love once more,their moans seeming louder in the enclosed space of the shower.


	31. Chapter 31

A couple of days later Jon and Sarah were on their way to Columbus.

''I'm nervous.''Jon said as they were in the first hour of their nearly two hour drive,his hand holding hers lying on the center console of the car.

''Why?You've been in a lot of matches,and this time you know you're gonna win.''

''Yeah but this is a title match. I can't fuck up,I've gotta look good,I can't be screwing up moves.''

''Don't worry,you're gonna do fine,I promise.''She smiled at him and traced her thumb over his hand.

About halfway through the drive Sarah drifted off to sleep,head leaning against the window,hand still in Jon's. He really wanted to stop somewhere to get some food and to use the bathroom but he thought she looked too peaceful and didn't want to risk waking her up. He got through the rest of the drive,even though his stomach growled and his bladder felt as if it were going to pop. When they got to their hotel Jon bolted into the lobby.

''Jon,the bags?''

''Sorry babe,give me a minute,gotta take a piss.''He said and rushed inside.

''You're so charming!''She called to him. She leaned up against the car until he came back.

''Better?''

''Much. Now let's get these bags in.''He said and opened the car's trunk. They were about to take their stuff in when Sami drove up,parking right next to them,and he got out.

''Hey guys.''Sami greeted them,fist bumping Jon,hugging Sarah.

''Hey Sami.''Sarah smiled. She was glad for a few things:That she dated him and got him out of her system,that she had Jon and that Sami had someone of his own. Even after their short yet passionate relationship and breakup,she still wanted to be friends with him.

''Hey bro.''Jon greeted him.

''Guys I want you to meet my girlfriend,Chrissy.'' He said and a girl stepped out of the car. Sarah thought she definitely suited Sami;long black hair,black clothes,black eyeliner. All in all she was a very pretty girl.

''Hi.''Chrissy smiled at Sarah and Jon. Jon shook her hand and so did Sarah.

''Hi,it's nice to meet you. Sami had us guessing about you,he wouldn't give us any info.''Sarah teased.

''Really now?''She arched an eyebrow.

''I wanted them to wait and be totally in awe of how amazing you are.''Sami smiled.

''Bullshit.''She said and playfully shoved him.

''Well I think we're gonna head on in and get unpacked.''Jon spoke up.

''Yeah. We'll see you later Sami and Chrissy it was nice meeting you. Maybe we can all get together,how about dinner tonight?''

''Sounds great Sarah. See ya guys.''Sami said. ''Bye.''Chrissy added.

Sarah and Jon walked into the hotel and got checked in. There was a little confusion when he tried checking in under the last name Good and the reservations didn't show up. They did show up under Moxley though,but Jon was used to people getting his name mixed up. Sometimes he even forgot that Moxley wasn't his real last name.

''Wow,HWA went all out,there's actually a tv in this room.''Jon kidded as they set their bags on the bed. ''Normally the rooms I get are glorified closets.''

''It's nice to get away,I haven't been on a vacation in forever.''Sarah said,

''Vacation?We're both gonna be working.''

''Well this is as close to a vacation as I'm gonna get. So what do you wanna do?''

''I wanna get unpacked,eat something and sleep.''

''Well you don't need to eat too much,we have dinner with Sami and Chrissy tonight.''

''I haven't been on a double date since high school,do we have to?''

''Sami's our friend,we should express interest in this girl he's with.''

''Did you notice how much they look alike?''

''Yeah,it's cute. They seem good for each other.''She smiled.

* * *

Later that night the four of them sat down to dinner and drinks. Well,Sarah and Jon didn't drink,neither wanted to be hung over tomorrow.

''So Chrissy,where are you from?''Sarah asked.

''Bellefontaine,Sami and I actually used to live close together and we had no idea.''

''Really?Huh.''

''What about you?''

''Cincinnati,like Jon. We actually grew up together,we lived in the same apartment complex in the Cherry Grove area.''

''That's cute. So you've known each other a while.''

''A little over ten years,yeah.''

''It took them that long to realize they were like,fucking soul mates.''Sami added.

''Awe,just like Eric and Donna from That 70s Show.''

'Yep,they're definitely perfect for each other.'Sarah thought to herself. She noticed Jon hadn't really said much.

''Babe,you okay?''She asked,bringing him out of his thoughts.

''Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about tomorrow.''

''I told you that you're gonna do fine.''

''I know,still nervous though.''

The rest of the night was mostly spent with Sarah and Chrissy getting to know each other while Sami and Jon listened to them,occasionally looking at the other and rolling their eyes and smirking. They found out that they did have similar tastes in music,they both adored Guns N Roses and Megadeth. Chrissy mentioned that Sarah's hair reminded her of Dave Mustaine's. They each also thought that in his prime,Glen Danzig was hot. They're favorite book and movie was Girl,Interrupted. They even had similar appearances,both of them being pale with green eyes. Sarah came away from the conversation thinking she made a new friend,and she was glad.

''I think we better get going. Jon needs his sleep for tomorrow. You ready babe?''

''Yeah,I'm exhausted.''He replied with a yawn.

''All right,see you two tomorrow.''Sami said and both he and Chrissy hugged Sarah. No one ever hugged Jon,he was always intimidating and people never really knew if he wanted anyone touching him. Sarah of course,was the exception.

''Chrissy seems nice.''Sarah said as they were changing for bed.

''I guess. I'm glad you two have a lot in common,I know how much you need a girlfriend,someone you can talk to about stuff you don't wanna talk about with me.''

''Like what?''

''I don't know,cramps,tampons,leg hair,the stupid shit that I do.''He chuckled and laid down on the bed.

''You don't do any stupid shit,actually,never mind,yeah ya do.''She teased and snuggled in next to Jon who was stretched out laying with his hands under his head. She lay her head on his chest and draped her arm across his abdomen.

'Mm,I wanna fuck you so bad right now.I would if I didn't need my sleep.''

''Don't worry,sweetie,they're always tomorrow.''

''After my match tomorrow night I am going to fuck you until you can't move.'' He said sleepily. ''I love you.''He added.

''I love you too sweetcheeks,goodnight.''


	32. Chapter 32

The next morning Sarah woke up to Jon doing push-ups on the floor next to her side of the bed.

''Jon?''

''Oh morning babe.''

''How long have you been up?''

''A couple of hours. I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep,figured I'd get an early start on my workout.''

''Oh,okay.''She said and snuggled back into the blankets about to doze off only to be awoke by a knock at the door.

''I'll get it,you keep doing your push-ups,He-Man.''She said and got out of the bed and opened the door.

''Good morning.''Chrissy said brightly as Sarah opened the door.

''Chrissy?It's a little early isn't it?''

''It's 9am.''

''Oh. Well come on in.''

''I was just wondering if you wanted to go grab a coffee and maybe do a little shopping while Sami and Jon went to the gym.''

''Yeah sure,just let me get dressed.'' Sarah said and grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom,Jon followed her.

''So are you and Sami just gonna workout at the hotel's gym?''Sarah asked while putting on her bra. When she got it on Jon almost pouted.

''Yeah. When are you gonna be back?''

''Probably early. I think they wanted the ring set up earlier than usual,so they don't have to worry about people getting in the way,the fair doesn't open until three. But we probably won't be gone too long.''

''Here.''Jon said and gave her a fifty dollar bill.

''Jon,no. I have my own money.''

''Just take it. Buy you a short skirt or something to wear for tonight.''

''Jon that's too much money.'' She never felt right about people giving her money,not unless she earned.

''Would you just take the goddamn money?You're so fucking stubborn. Besides ,you can and will pay me back.''He said with a smirk,Sarah got the hint.

''Tonight?''

''Tonight.''

''All right. Thank you.''She said with a smile and kissed Jon's lips and they came out.

''Ready?''Sarah asked Chrissy.

''Yeah,let's go. We can take Sami's car.''

''I'll see you later baby.''Sarah said to Jon with a quick peck.

''Later dollface.''

''You and Jon are so cute together.''Chrissy said as they were pulling out of the parking lot.

''Yeah?''

''Yeah. You're adorable.''

''You and Sami are cute too.''

''Yeah,he's a spaz but I love him. He tells me you two went out for a little while.''

''A few weeks,yeah.''

''Did you love him?''

''I did. And still do,as a friend. I've known him for a while too. It just wasn't meant to be. But you two seem perfect together.''

''He's great in bed isn't he?''

Sarah almost blushed. She never imagined she'd be talking about the sex she had with an ex with his new girlfriend,but Chrissy seemed genuine,not asking just to start trouble or whatever.

''Uh,yeah. But y'know,Jon's amazing,in every possible way.''

They found a mall and went straight for the food court to find coffee.

''Y'know Sarah I really hope this friendship works out.''

''Me too. Us wrestler girlfriends gotta stick together.''

''Ain't that the truth. I need to talk about something other than technical ability,tights,headlocks,whatever.I love wrestling,but it's not all I think about.''

They walked up to a store that appeared to sell only black clothing and was playing My Chemical Romance. The girls stepped in. Thankfully for Sarah it was a discount shop,she could buy a couple of things with the money Jon gave her.

''Sarah,here,try this on.''Chrissy said and handed her a short black denim skirt. She went into the dressing room and tried it on with her Explicit Mox Violence shirt that she stuck in her purse.

''What do ya think?''She asked as she stepped out.

''I think the only thing that would make it look even better is combat boots.''

''I have a pair at the hotel.''

''My girl!Jon's mouth is going to water.''

Sarah giggled and changed back into her original outfit.

''So you put up rings for HWA?''Chrissy asked as they walked up the stairs to their hotel floor.

''Yep. It's usually not a girl's job but I'm not the usual girl.''

''Can I come watch you set it up?''

''Yeah, sure. Meet me downstairs in an hour.''

''Coolness. Later.''

''Later.''Sarah replied and walked into the hotel room.


	33. Chapter 33

''Hey how did shopping go?''Jon greeted her.

''Good. I got a skirt and a leather jacket. It was a discount place.''

''I hope the skirt is short.''He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

''Don't worry,it is.''

He buried his face in the crook of her neck,inhaling the scent of her shampoo. She trailed her hand under his shirt,rubbing his back.

''Don't touch me like that,I don't need to be distracted. And you...are very much a distraction.''He said and kissed her lips. She brought her hands under the front of his shirt,finger tracing over his nipple.

''Damn it woman what did I tell you.''He said while her lower lip was still between his teeth.

''You seem tense.''

''I guess I am a little.''

''I could take care of that...''

He smirked and lay down on the bed,unzipping his jeans and pulling himself out of the confining fabric. She sat down next to him and took his cock in her hands and stroked.

''Fuck.''He hissed. The touch of her hand sent a thrill through his body. He'd been thinking about her since he woke up so it didn't surprise him when it only took him a couple of minutes to come;the white gooey liquid falling down Sarah's hand. She took a few tissues from the bedside table and wiped it off. They lay in the bed holding each other until she had to leave. She changed into her faded jeans and a t-shirt and sneakers.

''I gotta go.''

''Okay.I'll see you in a little while. I gotta leave myself in another hour.''

''Bye sweetie.''She said and kissed him once more and walked down to the lobby where Chrissy was waiting.

'' Hey. We can take Sami's car again,he said he'd catch a ride with Jon.''

''Okay,let 's head out then.''

''So what are you gonna do about changing?''

''Shit,I hadn't really thought of that.''

''I can drive you back when you're done,no biggie.''

''Thanks,Chrissy.''

Sarah and Chrissy got to the fairgrounds and found it looked weird. A few rides,some booths,but mostly void of people. They walked around until they found Joe who was setting out tools.

''Hiya Joe. This is Chrissy,she'll be watching today.''

Chrissy took a seat on the ground and watched as the two set the ring up. When they were finished Joe headed off and the girls climbed in the ring. They played around for a few minutes,doing the only small technical moves they knew,when Sami and Jon walked up. Chrissy had Sarah in a Boston Crab.

''Walls Of Jericho,bitch!''Chrissy screamed. Both girls were laughing.

''That is the sexiest thing I've ever seen.''Sami greeted them.

''Oh hush ya horndog.''Chrissy retorted. She then leaned in close to Sarah so the boys wouldn't hear. ''Have you ever RKO'd anyone?''

Sarah nodded her head.

''Do one on me.''

''You sure?''

''Yeah. Try to impress Jon.''She winked.

Sarah then whipped Chrissy off,bouncing her off the ropes then delivered the cutter.

''Damn girl,you ought to be a wrestler.''Chrissy said as they sat at the edge of the ring. Sarah just shrugged her shoulders.

''Hello love.''Jon said as he stood in front of her,resting his hands on her thighs.

''Hey baby. You ready for tonight?''

''Hell yeah.I'm not so tense anymore,excited.''

''Good. Listen, Chrissy's gonna drive me back to the hotel so I can change out of these clothes.''

''Okay baby.''He said and grabbed her waist and pulling her out of the ring. ''Love you.''

''Love you too,Jon. Come on Chrissy.''

Chrissy and Sami exchanged a couple of quiet words and a peck on the lips.

They went back to the hotel and Sarah changed into her outfit for the night. Her usual Mox shirt,the leather jacket,the denim skirt with fishnet stockings and combat boots.

''I look okay?''She asked Chrissy as she approached her in the lobby.

''You look awesome. Now let's go,I wanna see my man again,I hate being away from him. And you have to see your future champ.''She winked and they left the hotel.

They got to the fairgrounds ,this time there was way more people there. Sami was waiting for them at the entrance.

''Hey guys. Sarah Jon's in the blue shed looking thing not far from the ring. He wanted me to tell you to go to him once you got here.''

''Cool,thanks Sami.''

She got to the shed and knocked on the door.

''Who's there?''

''Me sweetcheeks. You decent?Not that I care.''

''Just come on.''

She went in to find Jon in jeans,no shirt and his Mox vest. It was too cold to be wearing trunks that night.

''Hey baby.''She greeted him with a smile.

''Hey,you look amazing.''He replied with a kiss.

'' Thanks. When do you go out?''

''Like,soon.I wanna hurry up and get it over with so I can stop worrying about fucking up.''

''You'll do fine honey.''

A couple of minutes later Jon's music hit.

''Good luck babe.''

''Thanks sweetheart.''He said and kissed her cheek. Sarah then went to go find a seat in the front with Sami and Chrissy.

The match lasted about fifteen minutes,the usual. Jon defeated Drake Younger with a piledriver and was the new HWA World Heavyweight Champion. The three in the front row cheered and hollered louder than anyone else,that made Jon's heart melt a little. He pointed at Sarah and motioned for her to get in the ring. She climbed up the steel steps and got in,running to Jon and wrapping her legs around him,giving him a congratulatory kiss. He placed his mouth directly over her ear.

''Fuck the afterparty. Let's go back to the room.''


	34. Chapter 34

Jon chased Sarah up the flight of stairs to their floor,smacking her ass and thighs along the way. Giggles and yells of 'Jon!' rang throughout the stairwell. Jon had been wearing his title belt the whole way. They got to their door and Jon embraced her with a long,slow,sensual kiss. The friction alone between them could have made them both come undone.

''I love you.''He whispered into her ear,she could feel his hot breath down her neck.

''I love you too,Jon.I'm so proud of you.''She said and tucked a wild curl behind his ear.

''Who would have thought that this time last week we were just friends,and now I'm pinning you to the door,ready to fuck your brains out. Let's go.''He said and opened the door. They walked in and Jon immediately had her pinned to the wall,crashing his rough lips on her soft ones. He lowered his hand from her waist down to her thighs,caressing the skin underneath her skirt,she let out a soft whimper.

''I hope you can replace these.''He said and ripped the thigh of her fishnets,his hand trailing its way up to her silk panties. Her rubbed his fingers over her folds through the silk,feeling the warmth radiating from her. He pushed his finger through the silk and dipped a finger in and pulled it out,clear-ish white gel on the finger.

''So wet for me already. You only get this wet for me don't you?'' He asked. She nodded her head and bit her lip. He put the finger in his mouth,sucking the wetness off of him. He reached behind himself and undid the belt,holding it up. ''This is a turn on for you isn't it?Me being the World Heavyweight Champion.''

She couldn't lie,it did turn her on. All the nights of watching him wrestle,sweat dripping down his toned body,breathing heavily,finally got him the title he deserved,and she found that very sexy. ''Yes,it does.''

''Brings out your inner ring rat,does it?'' Now he was just talking dirty for the hell of it. They'd made love a few times,now he was in the mood to fuck.

She gave a small smile and looked down,letting him believe that she was indeed a ring rat for tonight,rewarding him for all his hard work. When she looked down she couldn't help but notice the large tent Jon was pitching. It made her even wetter and she wanted him,badly. The want was written all over her face.

''That's right,you did that to me. You make me so fucking hard.''He said and she took the title belt and gently laid it on the dresser,then rubbed her hands over Jon's jean clad thighs,then on to his ass. It may be weird to say because she's a woman,but she thought he had a nice ass. Perfectly round and toned. She lifted the globes up and let them fall back down.

''You're an ass girl I see.''

She replied with a smirk and began to undo his belt and unzipped his jeans and let them fall to his ankles. Now she had a better look at the bulge that had formed all the way back at the fairgrounds in the ring,when she ran to him and wrapped her legs around him. She touched him though his boxers,Jon letting out a moan. She caressed it up and down,she could feel Jon's patience fading. So she hooked her fingers in his boxers and brought them down to his ankles,freeing his fully erect cock,already dripping with precum.

''Now who's the wet one?''She teased.

''Take your top off before you start.''

She did as he said and got to her knees. She gently massaged his balls while she ran a hand down his taught,tan stomach. She stroked him at first,spreading the precum over his dick,starting at the tip and ending with his base,and back again. Seeing his dripping member made her want a taste. She licked him up and down and lapped her tongue around the tip,eliciting a groan from him. With his base in her hand,applying a little pressure,she took him in her mouth. Jon moaned at the wonderful suction of her lips. She brought him out of her mouth with a *POP*sound and stroked him a few seconds so she could get her breath. She began sucking him off again and he brought a hand to her breast and squeezed it.

''Fuck,I'm gonna come.''He sighed and started moving his hips with the motion of her head and a few seconds later he shot his warmth down her throat,coating it and filling her mouth with his salty sweet flavor. She got back to her feet and kissed him,his tongue running over hers then caressing the roof of her mouth. She discarded her boots,skirt and what was left of her stockings and got on her knees on the bed. Jon knelt to the floor and rubbed her entrance while his other hand teasingly played over her clit.

''So fucking wet.''He mumbled and dipped his finger inside her,curling it up against the most sensitive spot.

''Ah,fuck.''She moaned. He brought his mouth over her dripping pussy and started sucking on her folds while his middle finger made hard,circular motions over her growing clit.

He sucked on her like that for a few minutes then pumped the fingers back in so he could speak.

''Come for me kitten,I know you want to.''He said and plunged his tongue inside,lapping her up. Not long after that her body began to tremble and her cunt pulsated around Jon's tongue,her juices squirting out into his mouth and onto the bed. She couldn't even scream his name,just whimper and moan and toss in a few obscenities. He flipped her onto her back,pinning her arms above her head and pushed into her,her legs splayed in the air.

''You feel so fucking good.''Jon said,punctuating every word with a thrust. She felt herself tense up for another orgasm,Jon sensed this.

''Don't come yet,come when I say you can.''He growled. It was hard but she held it in. The only sound in the room was their moans,thighs meeting each other and his balls slapping against her ass. The sound turned her on too much.

''Jon,please.''She pleaded.

''Not yet.''

She contained herself for another minute or two,but couldn't much longer.

''Jon,damn it,please let me fucking come!''She begged him.

''Okay baby girl,let it go.''He said and let her arms fall from his grasp above her head and she grabbed a handful of sheets on either side of her and let her release go,a white haze of pleasure clouding her vision. Jon smirked at the writhing girl underneath him.

''Fuck!''Was all she could say. Jon grabbed at her hips and sped his thrusts up,looking for his own release. And he got it,coming as hard as she did.

''Oh Sarah,baby,shit!''He screamed and spurt himself deep inside her. He rode out the orgasm and plopped down on the bed.

''Fuck.''He whispered. The orgasms they had both had were much too strong for them to go again. Each thought they would still be sensitive in the morning,even.

''Jon,I love you so fucking much and I'm so fucking proud of you.''She said as she snuggled up to him. She could smell the combination of sex and sweat.

''You've already said that. And I love you too angel.''He replied and held her hand that was resting on his chest.

''Well I mean it.''She said with a yawn and dozed off into a sleep you can only get after a good night's roll in the sheets. He looked down at her and smiled. He still sort of kicked himself for not being with her sooner. He bent down and kissed her forehead and dozed off himself.


	35. Chapter 35

The next day Jon and Sarah returned to Cincy. Jon was slapped on the back and congratulated when he returned to the HWA gym a day later. Sarah was proud of her man,he deserved to be champion. She herself was quite content,she had the man she'd always wanted and she and Chrissy were becoming best friends.

Flash forward to a couple or so months later.

Sarah,Jon,Sami and Chrissy were out to dinner and Sami was talking to Jon about some wrestling promotion.

''I don't know,man.''

''Come on,Jon,this would be perfect for you,for us.''

'' 'Combat Zone Wrestling' isn't that like,light tubes and shit?''

''Not completely but they are involved. CZW's been around for a little while.''

''How is it perfect for me?''

''You love to brawl,CZW is hardcore,the perfect match.''

''I don't fashion myself as a hardcore guy though. Where 's the promo located?''

''New Jersey.''Sami answered as innocently as possible.

''Jersey?Fuck that.''

''At least look into it. The guy,Zandig,he wants both of us. Thiscould be your next big break. Sarah ,what do you think?''

''Uh,I don't know. You always said that you'd work for any promotion,Jon.''

''Yeah but Jersey?That's a ways away.''

''So?Sami's right,this could be your big break.''

''All right,I'll think about it,well,we'll think about it.''He said and squeezed her shoulder.

* * *

''I think you should do it.''Sarah said as they got into bed that night.

''Do what?''

''Go to CZW. I mean think about it,think about how much you love ECW. The way it sounds,CZW is like that.''

''But what about you?You wouldn't wanna move all the way to New Jersey would you?And I definitely would not feel right leaving you here alone.''

''I could move. It's not like I have anyone or anything here. I could get a job selling consessions or whatever.''

''You really think this would be good for me?''

''Jon,it's your career,you make the decision,I'm just giving you my opinion.''

''All right. I'll get Sami to call that Zandig guy and set up a day where we can go visit,see a match or whatever and then I'll make my decision.''

''Okay.''She replied. They made love and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

That weekend the four of them flew to New Jersey to check out the wrestling promotion.

''Damn,they must want me bad. Look at this room.''Jon said as they walked into their hotel room. It was fairly big with a king sized bed,a fully stocked minibar,huge bathroom.

''It's pretty nice. So when are you supposed to see the owner?''

''Sami said we'll all have dinner with him tonight,John Zandig's treat.''

Sarah and Jon lounged by the hotel pool until it was time for them to get ready. Jon wore dress slacks and a dressy green button down shirt with black loafers.

''Whoa,Jon. You look handsome. I didn't think you cared about this promotion that much.''

''I'm still on the fence. I looked up some matches online,they are pretty hardcore. But we'll see. And you,my lady,look beautiful.''

She was wearing a green dress that came just to the knee,the back of the dress had a cut out pattern and she wore black pumps.

''Thanks babe.''She said and kissed him. ''We better get going. Sami and Chrissy are probably already in the lobby.''

They met their friends in the hotel lobby then separated,taking different cabs. They arrived at the restaurant and were immediately shown their table. A man stood up and greeted them.

''Moxley,Callihan,how are ya?I'm John Zandig.''He said and shook their hands. The guys introduced the girls and Zandig complimented them both.

''Why the hell are you with these losers?Anyways,have a seat.''

They sat down,Jon and Sami each a little nervous.

''I've seen you two wrestle,you both have a tremendous amount of talent. Jon,I've seen the video tape of you in Puerto Rico,I know you can bleed,that's good.''He joked.

''I'll tell you up front,I'm not really into the hardcore stuff.''Jon replied.

''Okay,then come to our show tomorrow night,see if we can change your mind.''

''That sounds good. I'm open minded when it comes to wrestling and I'll be honest,HWA is getting a little boring.''

''True.''Sami agreed.

''All right. Tomorrow I promise you I'll change your mind about the hardcore stuff. At CZW we're rough,mean and ultraviolent,and people love it,they eat the shit up.I really think you two would make a good addition to our roster.''

The rest of the night they dined and talked about wrestling,of course. Zandig constantly talked of how talented Jon and Sami are. It gave the two boys an ego boost,which they both deserved.


	36. Chapter 36

The next night the four of them headed to a CZW show,all of them a little excited. Jon and Sami kept talking about how much blood they were going to see.

''I saw a CZW match online where a guy busted a glass window pane over a dude's head,it was awesome.''Sami said.

''I just don't know if I want all those scars.''

''I'm just sayin' man,give it a shot.''

They pulled into the arena parking lot and walked in. Zandig was waiting for them at the door.

''Hey guys,we saved you all a seat on the front row.''He said and led them to their seats.

The show started and the four of them watched in awe. They'd seen hardcore matches,but this was different,this was what Zandig had called 'ultraviolent'. The last match was a big guy named 'Brain Damage' against another big looking guy,Nick Gage. Jon and Sami cringed when at one point they saw barbed wire go somewhere it didn't belong. When the show was over Jon had liked what he saw.

''What do you think Jon,Sami?''Zandig asked them as they were headed back to the car.

''Well,I like it,I can say that much. I'm still gonna have to think about it though,talk it over with Sarah.''

''I loved it,I can definitely see myself wrestling for this promotion. Just hope we can talk Jon into it.''Sami said and playfully punched Jon in the shoulder.

* * *

Jon and Sarah were laying on the bed back at the hotel,Jon was thinking about the whole CZW thing.

''Y'know,Sami keeps telling me he has a feeling about this,he says we're meant to be at CZW.''

''What do you think?''

''I still don't know. I like it and all,but I'm still not sure. I mean,that guy got barbed wire in the crotch,not sure if I'm ready for that.''

At that moment Jon's phone buzzed with a text. It was from his buddy and on numerous occasions,opponent,Drake Younger.

'Hey bro,heard you were in Jersey looking into the Dub,they want me too,I've decided to take it,I'm heading up there next week. Hope you make the right decision.'

Jon showed Sarah the text.

''Hm. So ...?

He groaned and then smiled. ''I think I'm gonna do it.''

''Really?''Sarah smiled.

''Yeah. Sami's right,this could be huge for us and I'm sick of HWA. I mean,I love Cody and all but I need a change.''

''You wanna tell Sami?''

''Yeah,I'll call him and tell him and Chrissy to meet us at the bar downstairs.''

Jon and Sarah got dressed again and ran downstairs to celebrate with their friends. As Jon and Sarah walked towards the bar Sami ran up and embraced Jon in a full on man hug.

''I knew you'd make the right decision,man.''Sami said,smiling.

''Yeah well,I was skeptical,but I need a change of scenery and I'm not gonna get anywhere staying at HWA plus there's the likely chance Cody's gonna close it down.''

''Well let's have a drink shall we?''

The group ordered their drinks and talked about the future. Sarah and Chrissy talked about the move,how they'd decorate their new apartments.

They drank and talked until 3 am then headed to their respective rooms and passed out,Jon and Sami had smiles on their faces and Sarah and Chrissy were doing the womanly job of worrying.

* * *

The next morning Jon woke up early and called Zandig,saying he'd take the offer,Zandig told him that he and Sami needed to come in and fill out some paperwork first.

Sarah rolled over to Jon's side of the bed and noticing he wasn't there,woke up. She looked around the room to find a note taped on the tv.

'Went with Sami to fill out some paperwork. Even with good things comes fucking paperwork. I'll be back in a little while. I love you.'

She decided to get dressed and head to Chrissy's room and hang out with her.

''Hey girly,come in.'' She greeted Sarah with a smile. ''Sami made coffee before he left,get you some.''

''Thanks.''She said and poured herself a mug.

''So,what do you think about all this?''Chrissy asked.

''I think it's a good thing. Jon and I both could use a change. We love Cincy,but need something different. What about you?''

''I like it too. Sami's over the fucking moon about it.''She smiled.

Turns out Chrissy was on her period so the girls decided to lounge around and watch chick flicks while the boys were gone. They were in the middle of Love Story when Sarah felt the sudden urge to vomit. She barely made it to the bathroom,she felt the burn of the whiskey she'd drank last night coming up. Chrissy came in to check on her.

''You okay?''

''I...I think so. Must have been something I ate,or the booze.''

''You couldn't be...y'know...could you?''

''What?No,Jon and I normally use protection and I'm on the pill.''

''Oh,well all right then. Come on,I'll walk you back to your room.''

They were almost there when they noticed Jon and Sami walking towards them. Jon ran up to Sarah.

''Hey babe,you look sick,what's wrong?''

''Nothing,I think it's just a hangover.I'll be fine.''

''Well come on,you look like you need to lie down.''

''So,when do we move?''Sarah asked as she lied down on the bed,resting a cold rag on her forehead.

''A couple of weeks. Zandig said we need to be looking for apartments in the meantime but if we can't find anything right away he'll put us up in a hotel.''

''Great. I can't wait to decorate.''She said with a forced smile,the nausea was coming back.


	37. Chapter 37

A week later Sarah was sitting at the kitchen table having coffee with Chrissy and finishing the last of the paperwork for the lease on an apartment she found in New Jersey while Jon was out looking for boxes and a cheap place to rent a U-Haul.

''Do you still have that nausea?''

''Every day since we were in Jersey.''

''Maybe you should go to the doctor.''

''Why?It's probably just a bug or something.''

''Sarah bugs don't last nearly two weeks. When was your last period?''

She sighed. ''I don't remember.''

''When was the last time you and Jon had sex?''

''We've had sex pretty much every night since we got together,Chris.''

''You know what you have to do.''

''I know.''

''How long is Jon gonna be out?''

''A couple more hours probably.''

''Do you want me to run to the drug store?''

''I'd appreciate it.''

Fifteen minutes later Sarah was pacing back and forth while Chrissy held the pregnancy test.

''What if it's positive?''

''Maybe it's not.'' Chrissy replied then looked down at the test. ''Babe?''

''Yeah?''

'' I was wrong...it's positive.''

''Oh my God. I'm pregnant. Is it weird that I'm kinda glad?'' She asked,tears forming in her eyes.

''Not all honey. What are you gonna tell Jon?''

''Fuck,right,Jon. I can't tell him now,if I do he'll forget going to New Jersey,I can't let him do that.''

''So what,are you just gonna wait until you move in a couple of days?''

''I...I think so.''

* * *

The next day she went to the doctor who ran a blood test. She was definitely pregnant. She was happy but made up her mind not to tell Jon until they moved,she knew he'd be pissed at her but she didn't want him changing his mind about the move.

That night she and Jon finished packing,when they were through another wave of nausea came over her.

''Sarah are you okay?You've been puking for a week straight.''Jon asked as Sarah was brushing her teeth.

''I'm fine,really. Don't worry,it's probably just pms.''She lied.

The day before the move Sarah went shopping with Chrissy to find something comfortable for the long drive to Jersey.

''So,what's yours and Sami's apartment like?''

''It's nice,just a two bedroom two bath,nothing fancy. I guess it's a good thing yours is a two bedroom too huh?''

''I guess.''She chuckled.

They continued shopping and Sarah settled on a cute sweatsuit. But the whole time they were in the women's section her eyes kept going to the baby section.


	38. Chapter 38

The next morning Jon and Sarah woke up early,putting the rest of their things in the U-Haul. Which wasn't much,just the tv,dining room table,kitchen appliances and the like. They would have to buy a new bed,in the process of Jon moving Sarah's bed frame,which is a queen size,it fell to pieces,and Jon's was too small for the two of them. They said goodbye to the house Sarah had known for a few years and Jon,a few weeks, and headed out,following Sami.

The drive should have been 9 hours but it took them 10 hours. Sarah was already feeling the tiny 5 week old baby pressing against her bladder.

''Jesus Christ woman why are you pissing so much?''Jon asked as she came out of the convenience store bathroom,the fifth time they'd stopped.

''I'm sorry,must be a bladder infection or something.''She lied. Chrissy looked at her and giggled. And Sami looked at her as if he knew what was going on. Sarah was alone in the candy aisle when Sami came up to her.

''Chrissy told me.''He said in a quiet voice.

'Fuck.' She thought to herself.

''Told you what?''

''That you've got a five week old bun in the oven. And you haven't told Jon.''

She stared at a pack of Twizzlers as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

''Why haven't you told him?''

''Because I didn't want him changing his mind about moving.''

''Oh. Well I guess I can respect that,but still.''

''I'm gonna tell him after we've moved in.''

''Promise?''

''Promise.''She said and headed back out to Jon and Chrissy who were each filling up the U-Hauls with gas.

''Hey babe,what'd ya get me?I'm starving.''Jon asked.

''A Honey Bun.''She replied and Sami and Chrissy quietly laughed at the vague joke Sarah was making.

They finished the rest of their drive with no more bathroom breaks. They arrived at their apartment and walked to the door. They walked into the cold empty apartment,the heat wouldn't be cut on until the next day.

''Well,I guess we should bring in the mattress and blankets.''Jon said.

After getting their bedding situated Sarah brought in some candles,the lights weren't on yet either and it would be getting dark soon. They dined on Ramen noodles and retired to the mattress.

''I'm freezing.''Sarah said and snuggled under the blankets next to Jon.

''Let me warm you up then dollface.''He said and brought his hand down to her panties,he knew that even in cold weather she didn't like sleeping with pants on. He slipped his hand inside and began stroking her clit.

''Mm,Jonny boy have I ever told you how good you are at this?''

''I don't think so sweetcheeks.''

''Well you are. Fuck.''She sighed as Jon's finger entered her. She brought her hand down to Jon's groin,feeling how hard he was. He got the hint and pulled himself out of his boxers and she took him in her hand. The cold of her hand and warmth from his cock creating a strangely wonderful sensation. Jon began pumping his fingers faster and Sarah started stroking him faster and they each came at the same time,Sarah's wetness coating Jon's finger and his come falling down her hand.

''Make love to me Jonathan.''

''You know have to tell me twice baby girl.''He said and rid himself of his boxers while Sarah pulled her panties down. He slowly pushed his cock inside and began thrusting and she moved her hips in motion with his,partly out of pleasure and partly out of just moving to stay warm. Tonight he was slow,knowing they were both tired,not wanting to wear them out more than they already were. Sarah had the overwhelming feeling to tell Jon she was pregnant.

''Jon?''

''What sweetheart?''He asked,panting,still thrusting.

''I'm...-''She was cut off by her orgasm.

''Fuck.''She moaned. After feeling her contract around him Jon let his own release go and collapsed on the bed next to her

''What did you wanna tell me?''

She thought about it. She didn't want to ruin their first night there by telling him she was pregnant then having him be pissed for not telling him sooner.

''Uh,I forgot.''

''Oh.''He said and they cuddled back up together,Jon falling asleep immediately but Sarah was too worried about how she'd tell Jon the news.


	39. Chapter 39

A few weeks had gone by and Jon had had his first CZW match,losing to Robert Anthony. And Sarah was also almost in her third month of pregnancy,she still hadn't told Jon.

Sami and Sarah were out shopping for furniture alone,Chrissy had found a job and Jon was at the gym.

''You have to tell him.''

''I know,I know.''

''You're already starting to show.''He said and she shot him a look. ''No offense. Why haven't you told him?''

''Because he's gonna be so pissed for not telling him when I found out.''

''He's gonna be even more pissed the longer you wait.''

''It's just that every time I get the urge to tell him he starts talking about how happy he is,how he believes his future's bright,and I think 'well if I tell him now it'll ruin his good mood' and I can never bring myself to do that.''

''Babe,he'll be happy,trust me. After the initial shock and anger that you didn't tell him sooner,he'll be ecstatic.''

''I just don't know how to tell him,I keep rehearsing it in my head but nothing ever sounds right.''

''Don't worry,you'll think of something.''He smiled.

''I hope so.''She said as she was looking at a crib. She really was happy she was pregnant,even though she always told herself she'd never have a baby out of wedlock. They finished their shopping,Sami buying a coffee table and her buying some throw pillows for a couch she'd hoped to buy soon,she and Jon had to settle for folding chairs until she could find the couch she wanted.

Sami was driving Sarah back to her and Jon's apartment when she felt a strange cramp.

''Oh.''

''What?''

''Nothing,just a cramp.'' She said and another sharp pain shot through her middle and she almost doubled over. She groaned in pain.

''That's not just a little cramp.''

''It's fine,I'll be-ow!''Another pain.

''Fuck that,I'm taking you to the hospital and I'm calling Jon.''

''Don't tell him I'm pregnant though.''

''I won't,now you'll be forced to tell him. Sorry babe.''

They got to the ER and they took her immediately,an on-call obstetrician examining her. His name was Dr Foley.

''Well,Sarah,there's nothing wrong with you,cramps can be normal at the beginning of any pregnancy with your body getting used to the baby and all. I suggest what every doctor has said a million times,eat healthy and take vitamins and you should be all right. And if the pain is too much you can take a low dose aspirin.''

''Thank God. And thank you doctor.''

''No problem. Now,do you have a OBGYN?''

''No.''

''Then come see me next month,okay?Now you just lay here until the nurse comes in and says you can leave.''

''Okay. Thanks again.''She smiled and the doctor left and Sami came back in.

'' 'Dr Foley'?''

''Yeah.'' She laughed. There was a knock on the door and then Jon walked in.

''Sarah,what's wrong?Are you okay?''He asked,rushing over to the bed and taking her hand.

''I'm fine,sweetie. Um,Sami?''She said,Sami knew she was asking him to leave,so he left.

''What's going on?''He asked,worried.

She sighed and prepared herself for whatever may come out of Jon's mouth. At least they were in public,he wouldn't make a scene.

''Jon...I'm...''She hesitated.

''What?You're what?Will just fucking tell me already?''

''I'm pregnant.''She said,her voice barely a whisper.

''What?''He asked,an expression of disbelief on his face.

''I'm gonna have a baby,Jon. We're gonna have a baby.''She said,a couple of tears escaping her eyes.

''I-I don't know what to say.'' He replied and sat next to her on the bed. ''I'm gonna be a father.'' His voice cracked a little.

''You're not upset are you?''

He turned to her. ''No angel,of course not,why would I be upset?''

''Because you're still young and have your career and future ahead of you.''

''I can have a career and still be a dad,I hope,anyway. Did the doctor say how far along you are?''

''That's what I need to talk to you about.''

''Then talk.''

''I've known since the week before we came here.'' She looked down at her lap.

''You what?''

''I found out a week before we moved. I was sitting with Chrissy and we were talking about my nausea and she bought a pregnancy test,I took it,it was positive,I went to the doctor the next day,he confirmed it and I'm three months along. So now you're all caught up...and probably angry.''

''Not gonna lie,I'm a little pissed off. Why in the hell didn't you say anything?''

''I didn't want you changing your mind about CZW and the move.''

''Baby.''He sighed and put his arm around her. ''You didn't tell me because you knew how much I was looking forward to the move.''

''Basically. Please don't be too upset,I know I should have told you and I'm sorry.''She said and started crying.

''No,don't cry,I'm not upset,I forgive you.''He said and wiped her tears away with the pads of his thumbs.

''We're gonna be parents,Jonathan.''She smiled.

''I know,I can't wait.''He smiled back.

''I have to go to the OBGYN next month,the doctor that examined me today. You wanna know what his name is?''

''What?''

'' 'Dr Foley' .''She chuckled.

''Oh dear God Cactus Jack is gonna be the one delivering our baby.''He said and they both started laughing. The nurse came in and discharged Sarah and she and Jon headed back to the apartment.


	40. Chapter 40

A month later Sarah was almost through her fourth month of pregnancy,and really starting to show. She was so self conscious but Jon kept telling her how beautiful she was.

''Sarah,stop,you're not going to get into those jeans.''

''Dammit Jon,I have to,these are my favorite pair.''She said as she was trying her best to squeeze into her favorite pair of black skinnys.

''Sweetie you're gonna cut off the baby's circulation,and yours. Please go get some maternity clothes.''He chuckled.

She sucked in her stomach one last time and finally got them buttoned.

''Ha!Told you I'd get into them.''She said and then the button popped off,flying across the room. She fell back onto the bed,exasperated,depressed,feeling fat. Jon sat next to her and rubbed her growing belly.

''Get some maternity clothes,dollface.''

''Maternity clothes means I'm fat,I don't wanna be fat,Jon.''She cried,those hormones were starting to kick in good too.

''Look,I know how proud you are of your looks,especially before you were pregnant. Beautiful curvy body,nice tits,great ass.''

She cried harder.

''And baby you still have all of that,just plus a baby bump. And that bump is going to be the greatest thing that has ever happened to us. You understand that?''

She sniffled. ''Of course I understand,it's just that everything is changing so fast,y'know?''

''I know,but we'll get used to it. Now ,here is some money,please go buy you some pregnancy clothes,I hate seeing you so uncomfortable.''

''Fine,I will. It's just that there's nothing I like or anything with my style in maternity clothes,it's always big tent dresses and there's always a floral print.''

''How about this?Get one of those dresses and wear your combat boots with it.''He joked.

''Oh don't doubt that I would,'cause you know I will.'' She laughed. ''Okay,I'll go shopping then.''She said and Jon helped her off the bed. She threw on some sweatpants and one of Jon's shirts.

''I'll see you later.''She smiled and kissed him.

''All right sweetcheeks. I'm gonna hang out with Sami for a little while,not sure if I'll be home when you get back.''

''Okay,that's fine,I know you two haven't really hung out lately. Love you.''She kissed him once more.

''Love you too beautiful.''He said and she left.

Jon headed to Sami's apartment.

* * *

''Hey Jon,come in.''

''Hey Sami. You get my text?''

''Yeah,what did you want to talk about?''

''This is gonna sound crazy,but,I wanna throw Sarah a surprise wedding.''

''I'm sorry,what?''

''A surprise wedding!Yeah,see you and I can do the decorating and shit,with some help,of course,while Chrissy distracts her for the day.''

''Why can't you just propose like a normal person?''

'' 'Cause I'm not normal,you know that. Besides,I can't afford an engagement ring right now,it would be cheaper just to buy the wedding bands.''

''Well when and where will this all take place?''

''I was thinking this weekend. And we could have it at the park,I know how much Sarah loves going there. Her favorite place is the area of woods at the edge,it'd be perfect. I just need yours and Chrissy's help.''

''What makes you think she wants to marry you anyway?''Sami kidded.

''Well,I knocked her up,so it's the responsible thing to do and we love each other,you dumbass. We 're meant to be.'' Jon looked at Sami and Sami could see how serious he was,Jon wanted to marry her,to spend the rest of his life with her. He'd never seen his friend so happy.

''Okay,man,I'll help you,I'll get Chrissy in on it too.''

''Thanks,Sami,it means a lot to me.''

''Eh,don't mention it. Besides,it's about fucking time you two are bound together forever,it took you long enough.''

* * *

Sarah was at the mall,shopping in the maternity section of JC Penney. She looked around and all she saw were expectant mothers,a lot of them with a another kid in tow. One mother who looked to be about as far along as Sarah herself was,was shopping with her two year old son. The boy kept bugging his mom to leave and she would say in a few minutes but the kid kept nagging at her and started screaming. Sarah didn't know if she could handle that. She looked around and saw a little girl who was crying to her mother because she was tired,a little boy who had gum stuck in his hair and a mother who had a crying baby in her arms while looking at tops,the mom looked as if she were going to cry too. Looking at all of this,Sarah felt as if she were going to have a panic attack. She ran into a dressing room and sat down,trying to steady her breathing. She didn't know why she was freaking out,she figured it was the hormones and that she was scared. She was scared to death. Scared of giving birth,scared she'd be a horrible parent,even scared Jon might leave her because a baby was just too much for him.

''Excuse me,are you okay in there?''A voice asked. Sarah opened the door and saw the woman with the baby.

''I saw you run in here,didn't know if something was wrong or what.''

''No,I'm fine now,thank you.''She smiled and the woman smiled back and walked away and Sarah finished her shopping. When she got back to the car she put her hands on her belly.

''Mama was being silly wasn't she?Running into a dressing room and crying like a crazy person. I guess I am a little crazy,it's your fault though. But I love you,even though you're causing me pain now,I love you more than anything. Your daddy loves you too,even though he doesn't talk to you,I think it still freaks him out a little,talking to you when he can't see you. He'll come around though.''


	41. Chapter 41

The next couple of days she noticed Jon was acting weird,a little distant. When she thought about it,Sami and Chrissy were acting weird too. She wondered if in a hormonal fit she yelled at them or offended them in any way. She couldn't keep up with her hormonal outbursts,and she felt bad about it,she really did. It always ended in Sarah going to the bedroom and crying on the bed,blabbering about how sorry she was and Jon would always massage her shoulders and tell her it wasn't her fault.

Today was Saturday and also one of those rare weekends when Jon didn't have a show,when none of the CZW roster had a show. Jon had left early,giving a vague explanation why he was leaving. He just told her he was hanging out with Sami to do 'stuff'. Which kind of freaked her out,she wondered if he was on drugs again,but pushed that thought away,she knew he wouldn't be doing drugs when they would be having a baby in a few months. At around 10 am Chrissy knocked on the door.

''Uh,hey,Chris,what's up?''

''Oh nothing much,just thought I'd come by see if you wanted to do a little shopping.''

''Shopping?I'm not exactly in the mood to shop.''

''Well do it anyway. I wanna go dress shopping and I want you to buy something too. I was also thinking we could have our hair and makeup done.''

Now Sarah was totally confused. Chrissy never wanted to do anything this...feminine before.

''Chrissy what's wrong with you?''

''Nothing. Now let's go.I wanna be through with everything by 6 tonight.''

''Um,fine,whatever,I'll go.''

* * *

Jon was with Sami and a few of the CZW guys setting up the decorations at the park.

''Jon,I feel weird setting up pink crepe paper,lights and shit,'cause,ya know,I have balls.''

''Shut up and get back to work,Sami,we have to be done by 6. It's the only time the preacher could be here.''

''All right,all right. Don't get all bitchy on me,bridezilla.''

''Don't make me have to punch you at my own wedding,Sami.''

''Sorry.I'll shut up.''Sami chuckled and went back to hanging paper lanterns in a tree.

Jon was setting up chairs when Brain Damage drove up. Jon had to suppress a laugh,he was carrying an armful of black,white and orange tablecloths and was dressed in a tux.

''Marvin,man,you didn't have to put your tux on yet.''

''Figured it'd be easier this way. Here.''He said and handed Jon the tablecloths.

''Thanks,go help Benny with the lights.''

* * *

''Here try this on.''Chrissy said and handed Sarah a blush pink silk dress.

''Are you serious?"

''Yes I am. Go .Now. And I'm gonna try this on.''She said and went into the dressing room with an orange gown.

Sarah got the dress on and walked out.

''Oh Chrissy,that dress looks good on you.''

''Me?Look at you!''She said and turned Sarah towards the mirror.

''Hm,not bad.''

''Not bad?You look amazing. Now ,let's go,we need to get to the salon.''

She wondered why Chrissy was in such a hurry but didn't think much of it. They got to the salon and immediately two women began working on their hair. She knew Chrissy had something up her sleeve. Dress shopping,wearing said dress to the salon,she knew something was up.

''Chrissy what's going on?Tell me.''

''What?Nothing's going on sweetie.''

''Chris.''

''Okay,there's a surprise and it's all I can say,I'm not saying another word.''

''Does it involve Jon?''

Chrissy didn't answer but I small twinge of a smile crept onto her face. Sarah let it go. She was a little excited to see what they had planned. An hour and a can full of hairspray later,Sarah was all dolled up. Her hair was wrapped into a beehive-ish bun with two ginger curls hanging down to frame her face. Her makeup was light,with a sheer violet eyeshadow with a thin black line of eyeliner on her top lid and light pink lipgloss. She got up to see how she looked.

''Sarah,you look absolutely beautiful.''

''Thanks,Chrissy.'' She looked into the mirror and thought she looked a bit like a pregnant prom queen,but had to admit,she was pleased. She looked over at Chrissy in her orange gown,now donning black eyeshadow.

''Chrissy you look beautiful too.I just wished you'd tell me what's going on.''

''I can't but I promise you're gonna love it.''She smiled.

* * *

At 5:30 the preacher arrived. Everyone continued hanging decorations and setting up tables. Jon had called a restaurant earlier that week and arranged for catering.

''Maven,I cannot thank you enough for giving me the money to do this.''

''You're welcome,Jon. I know how much you love her. And you're a very promising talent,I figured if you were happily married your performances would get even better.''

Jon smiled and heard a familiar voice.

''Well Jon,I never knew how good a decorator you were,if I'd known that I would've made you make all the signs for HWA.''

''Cody?Holy shit,how did you know?''

''Sami called me. Congratulations Jon.''Cody smiled and shook Jon's hand.

''Thank you,Cody,for everything.''

It was almost 6 and the caterers set out the wedding cake. Sarah and Chrissy would be there soon,Jon's heart started pounding.


	42. Chapter 42

''Chrissy this blindfold will mess up my makeup.''

''Just a couple more minutes.''

They continued driving and finally Chrissy stopped the car and helped Sarah,still blindfolded,out. She took off the blindfold to see Jon,wearing a tuxedo.

''Jon,what's going on?''

Jon then got on his knee.

''Sarah,I love you. I always have and always will,I was a fool to take so long to realize it but I thank God every day that I realize it now. Will you marry me? I really hope you say yes 'cause uh,everything's already set up.''He smiled.

''Jon,oh my god,of course I'll marry you!''She smiled with tears in her eyes.

''Now,I can't afford an engagement ring right now,only wedding bands,but I will get you one soon.''

''Jon,it doesn't matter. All that matters is we'll be together forever.''

''I know. Chrissy?''

''Oh,right,here.''She handed Sarah a bouquet of lilies.

''I'll see you in a minute.''Jon smiled and walked down the aisle to the preacher. Sarah took a minute to look at her surroundings:Pink paper lanterns hanging from trees and strings of white lights. White folding chairs on either side of the aisle,tables set up all around with black,orange and white tablecloths and napkins of the same colors. She smiled,a Bengals theme,of course.

''You ready?''Sami asked as he approached her.

''Yeah. Will you give me away,Sami?We've been through so much together and I would love it.''

''That's what I'm here for babe.''He smiled and looped his arm around hers. First three women Sarah assumed were the bridesmaids walked down the aisle,all in orange dresses. They were all women Sarah sort of knew,they were some of the guys Jon worked with's girlfriends. Then Chrissy walked down,Sami smiled fondly at her. Sarah nudged Sami lightly in the ribs. ''You're next,buddy.''She smiled.

And then that old familiar tune starts to play,only it's not on a piano but someone playing it on guitar. That suited both Jon's and Sarah's taste. She and Sami walked down the aisle,she didn't see a single person seated in the chairs,her eyes were on her man,the love of her life. Her heart melted when she saw Jon had tears in his eyes and was smiling. Sarah gave the bouquet to Chrissy,her maid of honor and Sami put Sarah's hand in Jon's.

''You look so beautiful.''Jon whispered.

''Thank you. I like the Bengals theme.''She smiled and they walked a couple of steps up to the preacher. By now Sarah had tears in her eyes,Jon lightly dabbed them away. The preacher started with a prayer and all the usual things that are said at weddings. Before they got to the 'I dos' they said some vows of their own.

''Well,Jon,I uh,I didn't have anything prepared so I guess I'll just wing it. I've loved you since the day I met you when we were twelve. You were on your fire escape fiddling with the antenna on your little tv trying to pick up ECW,I was out on my own fire escape which was right next to yours.'' She then went on to explain how they met.

_''Hi.''The young girl said to the boy next door._

_''Hey.''_

_''What are you doing?''_

_''Trying to get a freakin' signal.''_

_''What are you trying to watch?''_

_''ECW,Extreme Championship Wrestling.''_

_''Hm.''The girl said and went back to her book. Jon looked over at her and felt something in his heart he'd never felt before and wouldn't know what it was until years and years later._

_''You,uh,wanna come over and watch with me?''  
_

_''Really?''_

_''Yeah.''He smiled and she went over and out onto the fire escape.  
_

_''I'm Jon.I haven't seen you around before.''_

_''I'm Sarah,I just moved here.''  
_

_''I guess we'll be going to school together.''_

_''I guess.''She smiled._

''So that night I was introduced to you and wrestling and I guess the rest is history. Jon I love you with all of my heart and soul and I wouldn't trade you or the times we've had and the times to come for anything in the entire world.''

''Baby.''Jon said and a tear ran down his cheek,he wiped it away quickly.

''Sarah. The night we met was the best night of my life,next to you telling me you were pregnant and this night,of course. I remember everything,from when we were kids and teens. Even after the things I got into with drugs and alcohol,I still remember.I remember the night your first boyfriend broke up with you. I went out onto the fire escape and heard you crying on yours. We were sixteen.''

_''Sarah,what's wrong?''_

_''Bryan dumped me.''_

_''I'll kill him.'' _

_''No,you don't have to do that.''_

_''Well I'm coming over.''He said and jumped from his fire escape to hers._

_''Jon,you could have killed yourself!''_

_''Don't worry doll,I'm fine. I'm gonna be a pro wrestler remember?Nothing can hurt me.''  
_

_'Accept seeing you like this.' He thought to himself.  
_

_He sat next to her on the wicker bench and held her crying form in his already strong arms and pushed the hair out her face._

_''Why did this moron dump you?''_

_''He said he wanted to see other people. I talked to Lisa and she said she'd seen him with Jessica.''  
_

_''You sure you don't want me to kill him?''_

_''It's tempting,but no,Jon. I appreciate the thought though.''She said,sniffled one more time and looked up at him,smiling. He smiled back,showing those dimples she loved so much._

_''I want you to know just 'cause some jackass dumped you for some slut,doesn't mean all men are evil. I'll never leave you,Sarah. Like it or not,we're friends till the end babe.''_

_''We better be.''She smiled and kissed him on the cheek._

''And look at us now,still together,still friends till the end. You mean the world to me,Sarah,with all the crap I've been through you've been the one there for me,I can't say that about anyone else. You've had my heart,soul and mind from the beginning and I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you so much.''

''I love you too.''She cried/whispered.

''All right.''The preacher said. ''Let's wrap this up. Do you Jonathan Good take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife,to have and to hold for richer or poorer in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?''

''I do.''He smiled.

''And Sarah Jane`Hart do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold to cherish and obey for richer or poorer in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?''

''I do.''She smiled and single tear ran down her cheek.

''Samuel,the rings,please.''The preacher said and Sami handed Jon and Sarah each a ring. They put the rings on each other's fingers.

''By the power vested in me by the town of Cincinnati Ohio,I now pronounce you husband and wife. Jon,kiss your bride.''He smiled and Jon obliged. They turned around to their friends who were clapping their hands,Sami and Chrissy each had tears in their eyes.

''Stick around for the reception,guys.''Sami said,trying to not let his voice crack.

Sarah and Jon went out into the park to talk for a minute.

''Jon how did you pull this off?''

''I honestly have no idea. Luck I guess and by the grace of God I managed,with a bit of help.''He smiled.

''It's so beautiful.''She looked back at the reception,now the lights in the trees were shining in the near-dusk light.

''And so are you sweetheart.''He said and kissed her. ''We should get back,we have a first dance to get through.''

They went back to the reception and music started then Sami and Chrissy began to sing It's Your Love by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill. Sarah couldn't believe it,she had no idea either of them could sing. She and Jon started slow dancing,one hand on her waist and the other on her belly. Jon almost jumped when he felt the baby kick. Both he and Sarah smiled widely at that. They finished their dance and everyone clapped for them again and they went to have a seat. People came by and congratulated them.

''Cody,I didn't notice you were here!''Sarah said and stood to hug his neck.

''I wouldn't miss it. By the way,I knew you two would end up together. Here,this is my wedding present to you.''He said and handed Jon an envelope,he opened it and his jaw dropped.

''Cody,no,we cannot accept this.''

''What is it?''Sarah asked.

''It's a check for a thousand dollars.''

''Cody!We can't.''

''Yes you can. Jon ,you made me a lot of money at HWA,now I'm repaying you.''

''Cody it's too much.''

''Don't argue with me. Listen,it's the bit of money I had left over from selling HWA. I want you to take it and set up the nursery if you haven't already,buy the kid clothes,toys and put some in a college fund if you want.''

''Thank you so much.''Jon said and both he and Sarah hugged him.

''Time to cut the cake!''Chrissy said. Jon and Sarah went over to the table it was on. Sarah couldn't help but grin at the topper,it was a bride and groom in a wrestling ring.

''You like it?It was my idea.''

''Jon,it's adorable.''

They cut the cake and for the rest of the night they dined and talked to everyone at least once. Sarah threw the bouquet and Chrissy caught it. Sarah looked over at Sami and mouthed 'Told ya.' Sami just smiled.

Finally it was time for the bride and groom to leave for their honeymoon. The guests threw rice and said their good luck wishes. Jon helped Sarah into his pickup (which had 'Just Married' painted on the tailgate) and drove off.

''Where are we going?''She asked.

''It's a surprise.''

''Another surprise?I don't know if my hormones can take it.''


	43. Chapter 43

''Jon,did that sign back there say 'Now entering New York'?''

''Maybe...''Jon replied with a small sideways smile.

''Where are we going?''

''You'll see when we get there baby doll.''

''Fine.''She huffed. And she really had to pee,this kid was doing some work on her bladder.

''You okay,you're not uncomfortable or anything are you?''

''Jon,I'm almost six months pregnant,I'm always uncomfortable.''

''Right,sorry. Well we should be there in an hour.''

''Okay.''She said and rested her hands on her belly and after a few minutes,fell asleep.

Jon glanced over at her every few minutes. He thought she was beautiful when she slept,her hair falling down around her,her long lashes resting on her cheeks,the way her mouth parted slightly. He thought this surprise wedding was the best idea he'd ever had,he was so happy to be married to her.

An hour later in rural New York,Jon tapped Sarah on the shoulder.

''Wake up babe,we're here.''

''Huh?''She mumbled sleepily. ''Where are we?''

''Zandig's cabin,he's letting us use it for our honeymoon,what do you think?''

She looked at the cabin,which was pretty large. She could barely see it in the light of the truck's headlights,but it was beautiful. Huge log cabin with a equally huge front porch,columns,porch swing,the whole deal.

''It's beautiful,Jon.''She smiled.

''You should see the inside,come on.''He said and grabbed the bags he had packed and they walked in.

Her jaw dropped as they walked through the foyer,it was amazing. It had a huge living room with a big fireplace,the smell of burning pine filled her nose. Dark cherry hardwood floors all throughout with a bearskin rug right in the middle of the living room. And a giant window that took up almost an entire wall looking out into the woods.

''Wow.''

''I know.I can't believe he's letting us use it. I thought it'd be cool,y'know,to be in a cabin in winter with the snow falling,it should be beautiful.''

''I'm sure it will be. This place is amazing.''

''Yep and it's all for you. I wanted you to have one last peaceful week before everything becomes so hectic,you deserve it.''

''Jon.''She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist,pressing her cheek into his abs.

''I love you baby girl.''

''I love you too sweetie.''

''Now,I want you to go take a seat next to the fireplace and I'll make us some hot cocoa.''

''Okay.''She smiled and walked to the couch and sat down,with a little trouble. Sitting down and getting up isn't so easy with a baby bump and it frustrated her sometimes.

Jon came back into the room with two big coffee mugs.

''Here ya go.''

''Thanks.''She took a sip.

''Holy shit Jon,where did you learn to make hot cocoa like this?It's amazing.''

He shrugged. ''Eh,all it is is Swiss Miss with a melted chocolate peppermint candy in it and just a little peppermint shnapps,not enough to harm the baby though.''

''Well it's really good. Can you cook too?Have you been hiding that from me all this time?''

''Nope,still suck at that.''He laughed.

''So,I was thinking,maybe we should start thinking about names.''

''For the baby?''

''Yeah. I like April Claire for a girl and Roman Dean for a boy. What do you think?''

''I actually like it. I haven't thought about names,figured I'd leave that to you. Although I was kinda hoping to go with Trish or Lita.''

''Very funny,I'm not naming my little girl after a WWE Diva. If we're going that route then if it's a boy we can name him Batista.''

''I'm not totally against that.''

She stuck her tongue out at him.

''You're such a dork,Jon.''

''Yes but you love me.''He said and leaned against her shoulder.

''Ya got me there babe.''

They sat like that for a few minutes,maybe an hour,they didn't know. They were just enjoying each other.

''Take your clothes off.''

''Way to turn a sweet moment dirty,Jon.''

''No,no. Well ,in a little while. I wanted to give you a massage.''

''A massage?''

''Yeah.''

''Why?''

'' 'Cause you lug around that baby everywhere and I know you're tense. Let me help you relax. This is our honeymoon.''

''I don't know,you know how self conscious I am right now.''

''I know and it's fucking ridiculous. How many times do I have to tell you how beautiful you are?I think your pregnant belly is beautiful. Just believe me,okay?

''Okay.''She gave in and started taking her clothes off.

''I can't reach down to get my boots off.''She said in annoyance.

''Here.''He bent down and removed her boots.

''Ya see?It's embarrassing that I can't take off my own shoes.''

''Shut up,babe. Stop complaining and just let me do this.''

''I'm sorry.''She said and started to cry. Those damn hormones.

''Oh honey don't cry,I didn't say that to be mean.''

''I know. It's just that here you are being amazing to me and I do nothing but complain about myself.I suck. See?I did it again.''

''Baby.'' He wiped her tears away gently. ''Calm down and finish undressing.''

She did as she was told. She stood there naked by the fireplace,her belly protruding.

''I'll be right back.'' He said and went into the bedroom. She placed a blanket in front of the fireplace and laid down. Jon returned from the bedroom and saw her lying there naked,the bumps of her stomach and breasts were complimented by light of the fireplace. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He smiled to himself and walked over to her.

''Sit up pretty baby.''

''What'd you get?''

''Oh,massage lotion. It 's rose scented.''

''Ooh,nice.''

She sat on the floor,legs out in front of her while Jon slathered lotion on her shoulders and massaged.

''Jon why are you being so perfect?''

''I figured I owed you. There were many many nights where after a match you massaged my back and shoulders. Plus you're the mother of my child.''He said and moved on to her lower back where he knew she had a lot of tension.

''Mmm,I knew those strong hands would come in handy one day.''She sighed

''Are you relaxed now?''

''Mm-hm.''

''Lie down.'' He said and she did.

He started with her neck and around her clavicle bones.

''I'm not used to you grabbing my neck so gently,usually you grab it and choke me while we're fucking.''

Jon smirked and moved to her breasts,grabbing them and massaging in circular motions. He massaged each of her nipples,making her sigh. He finished with her chest and moved on to her belly,pouring lotion on it and massaging gently. She smiled.

''You should talk to her-or-him.''

''I don't know,it's a little weird,and it's not like she can understand me.''

Sarah smiled again,he had said 'she' apparently he wanted a girl.

''It's a proven fact babies can hear in the womb. She doesn't need to understand what you're saying,all she needs is to hear your voice and know you're her daddy.''

''Whoa. 'Her daddy',that sounds weird.''

''Go on.''She smiled and he laid next to her on his stomach and propped his chin up on her belly. She propped herself up on her elbows so she could see him.

''Uh,hi there April or Roman,how are ya?This is your daddy talking.I just wanted to let you know that I'm capable of saying words besides cuss words.''

Sarah giggled.

''When you get here it won't be easy,your mom and I will be under a lot of stress and sometimes I may not be around at all. See ,your dad's a wrestler and that means I have to travel and for the first few months your mom can't come with me like usual. It's gonna suck not being with you but I want you to know no matter what,I love you. When I'm out fighting your uncle Brain Damage or tagging with your uncle Sami,I'm gonna be thinking of you. Oh and by the way,stop kicking your mother,it's disrespectful.''

''Jon.''She laughed. He laid his head down on her belly and they just stared at each other for a few minutes before Jon got up and made love to her. It was beautiful,they thought,making love in a cabin in the middle of nowhere with snow falling outside. And with all of her pregnancy hormones she was able to have very intense orgasms,which Jon loved seeing her writhe under him,moaning his name and cursing. They didn't keep track of how long they made love,they just did it until their bodies gave out and fell asleep on the blanket in front of the fireplace.


	44. Chapter 44

A couple of months later and in the beginning of her eighth month of pregnancy,Sarah was sitting Indian style in the nursery,which was still a work in progress.

''Whatcha doing?''

''Oh,hey babe. Just sitting here thinking about paint. I don't know which one I like more. Sea,cotton candy or jasmin.''

She looked at the blue,pink and light green colors she had painted on the wall.

''I like the greenish one,it reminds of your eyes.'' Jon said and took a seat on the floor next to her.

''Really? 'Cause I like the blue one because it reminds me of your eyes.'' She smiled.

''I like whatever you like sweetcheeks.''

''Now I like the jasmin more. This is stressful.''

''It's just paint.''

''Yes but it's paint we and the baby will have to live with.''

''We can always change it down the road.''

''You're right. Ya know what?I'm going with the jasmin,it'll be soothing. Now go get a can of it before I change my mind.''

''You got it boss lady. Do you need anything else?''

''For the next month to get here already.''

''Don't worry,it'll be here before you know it.''He said and helped her off the floor.

''I know. Now I wished we'd gotten the sex of the baby,I'm dying to know.''

''Me too. Be patient babe. I'll see you later,I have to stop by Zandig's office after I'm done at the hardware store. He said he wanted to talk to me about something important.''

''Okay baby,bye.''She said and they kissed and he walked off.

* * *

Jon was standing at the paint counter at Home Depot waiting for the paint to be ready. He thought about Sarah and their unborn child and a thought crept into his mind. What if John was going to fire him?What if that's what he needed to talk about?His heart sunk. He's not scared of anything but losing his job and not being able to provide for his family,that scared the living shit out of him. He got the paint and drove to John Zandig's office,his heart pounding. He drove slower than usual,putting off what could possibly be bad news. He got to the CZW gym and walked into Zandig's office.

''Hey Jon,how are ya?Have a seat.''

''I'm good,thanks.''Jon said and sat across the desk from Zandig. He then had a flashback. The last time someone said they needed to talk to him in an office was when Sarah told him his mom had died.

''How's the wife and kid?''

''They're good. One more month to go and we finally to see what he-or-she really looks like.''

''That's great. Listen,I got some news for ya.''

''All right...''

''Here.''Zandig slid a piece of paper across the desk.

Jon's jaw dropped. It was a CZW World Heavyweight Championship contract.

''Y-you're giving me the belt?I've only been here a few months.''

''We thought you deserved it. You've been through so much with us already,you've proven yourself on numerous occasions.''

''I don't know what to say,John. Thank you,thank you so much.''

''Like I said you deserve it. This of course means you'll get a raise. Now you can give your family what they want and need.''

''When will it happen?''

''Next weekend. We've got a show in Union City. It'll be the blowoff between you and B-Boy.''

''And he's okay with giving the title up?''

''He said he's fine with it,yeah.''

''Wow,thank you again,John. This means a lot to me. I can't wait to go tell Sarah.''

''Go on, tell your wife the good news.''

''Thank you.''

''You're welcome,now go.''

Jon got up and left,a huge grin spread across his face.

* * *

Sarah was putting up baby clothes in the nursery when she heard a bang at the door.

''Delivery for a Mrs Sarah Good. That'll be 200 bucks.''

''Sami.''She laughed. ''Thanks so much for picking up the crib,there's just been a lot going on lately and Jon and I haven't had time to do anything else. Where's Chrissy?''

''I'm right here girly.''Chrissy called out from the back of their car. She came to the door with a big plastic bag.

''This is from and Sami and me. It's a comforter set for the baby.''

''Aw Chris,thanks.''She said and hugged both their necks. ''Now let's get that crib in here.''

''Where's Jon?'' Sami asked as he gently set the box containing the crib on the floor of the nursery.

''He had to run to the hardware store to get paint then he had to see Zandig,he'd said he needed to talk to Jon about something.''

''Hm.''

''So Sarah,what color did you pick?''Chrissy asked.'

''Jasmin. I figured the green would be soothing to April-or-Roman.''

A few minutes later they were at the kitchen table drinking coffee. Well,Sami and Chrissy were. Sarah had cut down on the caffeine. She had gotten a fruit processor and had taken to drinking juice instead of coffee. Jon walked through the door,trying to suppress his smile,but failing.

''Hey guys.''Jon greeted them and walked over,kissing Sarah on the cheek.

''Hey babe,I take it it was good news from Zandig?''

''You could say that,but you can also read it,here.''He handed the contract to her and she read it.

''Oh my god Jon!They're giving you the World title?''

''Yep.''He said and grinned from ear to ear,showing his dimples.

''Baby I'm so fucking proud of you!''She exclaimed and got up and hugged him tightly.

''That's great news,man.''Sami said and they hugged briefly.

''It 's next weekend in Union City. Sarah will you be able to go?''

''I don't know,I'll have to ask Dr Foley but I don't see why not. This is so amazing,Jon.''She smiled and kissed his lips.

That night Jon treated them all to dinner at their favorite bar. Sarah was a bit jealous that the other three could drink,she missed Jack Daniels. But she knew she had given it up for a good cause.

When they got home Jon made love to his wife multiple times and they fell asleep,her legs draped over his,his arm laying protectively across her belly,each of them smiling with good thoughts swirling in their heads.


	45. Chapter 45

That next weekend,with Dr Foley's permission,Sarah headed off to Union City with Jon while Sami and Chrissy followed behind. Of course the one hour drive was made into a two hour drive with almost 7 month-old April-or-Roman pressing into her bladder. But Jon understood,that's why he left an hour early.

''So Jon,are you nervous?''She asked.

''A little. But this isn't like last time when I won a belt at HWA,now I have a little more experience behind me.I don't really get nervous anymore,y'know. It 's like, 'been there,done that'.''

''I'm still so proud of you.''She smiled warmly.

''Thanks baby doll.''He smiled back.

''So how much longer till we're there?''

''Not too much longer I think.''

She sighed and leaned up against the window and dozed off. Being the girlfriend and now wife of a wrestler,she was used to it. And to be totally honest,she enjoyed it. She loved traveling with Jon to out of town shows. She enjoyed riding in the car with him for sometimes hours,just holding his hand and listening to the radio.

While she dozed she dreamed of the baby. She dreamed that during the delivery something somewhere went wrong and the baby didn't make it. She awoke with a start as they were pulling into the hotel parking lot.

''Hey sunshine,I was just about to wake you up.''Jon smiled at her.

She forced a smile but couldn't help the heave that went through her body and the tears that suddenly escaped.

''Baby what's wrong?''He asked,concerned.

''I had a terrible dream.''She said through her tears and was almost having a panic attack.

''Come on,we're already checked into the hotel,I'll get the bags later,you need to rest. Let 's get up to the room and you can tell me about it.''He said and helped her out of the car.

They got to their room and she eased into a sitting position on the bed and Jon brought her a bottle of water. After a few sips and when she calmed her breathing,she recounted the dream to Jon.

''I was in labor and we made it to hospital okay,no wrecks or speeding tickets or anything. They got me into the stirrups and told me to push so I did. After a little while the doctor pulled out this limp,pale white,lifeless thing. It was the baby,Jon.''She started crying again.

''Sweetie.''Jon wrapped his arms around her and let her cry it out,letting a couple of tears escape his own eyes. He too had sometimes dreamed about the same thing,it scared him to death,but he never told her about it,until now.

''You know,Sarah,I've had similar dreams.''

She looked up from his chest which was now soaked with her tears. ''You have?''

''Yeah.I've had dreams where the baby...''His jaw clenched. ''Didn't make it.I did some research on the internet and apparently it's normal,especially for first time parents.''

''It may be normal but it scared me so fucking bad. It was so real. It was almost like a premonition.''

''Shh,don't say that baby,it was just a bad dream,not a premonition. Look,you and I both were at trying times in our life,a new relationship,my wrestling,God gave us this baby because He knew it would complete our new lives together,He wouldn't take that away from us,especially after all the hell we've had to deal with in the past.''

''I guess you're right.'' She sniffled. ''It just freaked me out is all.I think I need to lie down,my head is killing me.''

''Okay baby,lay down and I'll bring you an aspirin.''

She laid down and dozed off once more,this time with no bad dreams.

She awoke a couple of hours later.

''How long was I asleep?''

''About two hours. You wanna grab some dinner with Sami and Chrissy?''

''Sure.''

''Sami texted me while you were asleep asking why we didn't wait for them,I told him about the dream,I hope that's okay.''

''It's fine. I'm gonna shower real quick then can meet them.''

''Do you need any help?''

''No thanks baby,I think I'll be okay.''She said and went into the bathroom and slowly but surely undressed and turned on the warm water and got in. She stood underneath the soothing warmth for a few minutes,staring at her belly. She smiled fondly and thought about when he or she would be born,all the times she and Jon would share with their baby. It wasn't even born yet and she was scared of it growing up too fast.

She realized she'd been in there longer than she intended and hurried out,throwing on a plain black maternity dress and her combat boots. Just because she was pregnant didn't mean she was giving up her style.

What she didn't know was when she was asleep Jon had let his own tears flow,he never liked crying in front of her. He was scared too and sometimes it got to be too much for him. There were times when he'd be lifting weights,lost in his thoughts,worrying that he'd be a shitty father and he couldn't help but run to the locker room and let a few tears escape. He was scared he wasn't gonna be there for his kid like his own father wasn't there for him. He wanted to relate all of this to Sarah but his damn pride wouldn't let him. He didn't want her to see him vulnerable. He wanted to be strong for her. She 'd been through so much in her life like he had been and he wanted to be the one constant strong thing in her life,which he had been for ten years.

* * *

They were at dinner with their best friends,who apparently had some big news.

''Jon,Sarah,we wanted you to be the first to know that Chrissy and I are...engaged.''Sami smiled.

''Oh my god!''Sarah exclaimed and reached across the table to hug both Sami's and Chrissy's necks the best she could with her bump in the way.

''Congrats guys.''Jon smiled.

''Let me see the ring!''She said and Chrissy reached out her left hand,showing off the diamond engagement ring. ''Oh Sami,you did good. It 's beautiful.''

''Thanks. We assumed that Jon would be my best man.''Sami said and looked over Jon.

''Of course,man,I'd be honored.''

''And Sarah you'll be my maid of honor right?''

''Honey of course I will!Have you set a date yet?''

'' In a few months but we haven't set a solid date.''

''Well I'm just so happy for you.''She smiled again.

During dinner while Sami and Chrissy talked of the upcoming wedding,Jon and Sarah had other things on their minds. She was still worried about the dream,something about it kept nagging at her. And Jon was reminded that he never did get Sarah an engagement ring. Sure he had the money but he'd been so busy lately to even give it a thought. He felt horrible about it,he thought she deserved to have a diamond on her pretty little finger.

With Jon's match being the next day they all retired early,heading back to their rooms.

* * *

She laid in bed next to Jon,her hormones were really doing a number on her. He was sound asleep when the sounds of her crying woke him up.

''Sarah are you okay?What's wrong?''He asked the dark room.

''I'm a terrible person.''

''What the fuck are you talking about?''He asked sleepily and turned the bedside lamp on.

''Jon,you're twenty-two years old. You should be out partying,drinking,sleeping around and just having fun but you can't because I got pregnant.''She explained through her tears.

''Baby,you're not making any sense.''

''It's because of me that you can't live your life fully.''

''Sarah,listen to me.''He said and lifted her chin up to force eye contact. ''I don't want any of that shit,I got all that out of my system in my teens.I would much rather spend my time with you,hanging out and watching tv or walking in the park.I love every second that I'm with you,going out and partying has never once crossed my mind since we got together. Yeah,maybe guys my age aren't married with a kid on the way but so what?We both know I've never been the average guy. And I have to take responsibility too,I was the one who didn't wear a condom. And it wasn't a mistake,I don't regret a fucking thing.''

''You don't?''

''I don't. Everything happens for a reason,baby. I'm so happy right now because I have you and little April-or-Roman.''He smiled and ran his hand over her belly.

''Oh Jon.I'm sorry I woke you up,you need your rest.''

''It's okay sweetcheeks.I love you.''He kissed her and lay back down next to her,placing his hand protectively over her stomach,something he'd gotten in the habit of doing.

He fell asleep quickly but she had trouble sleeping. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get the image from her dream out of her head.


	46. Chapter 46

The next day Sarah awoke without the feeling of dread that dream had given her. She felt well rested and content,something which was rare for her as a nearly seven month pregnant woman. Today was all about her man who'd by this time tomorrow be the CZW World Heavyweight Champion. That overwhelming sense of pride filled her again and she had de ja vu of when he won the HWA Heavyweight title,the night their baby was conceived. She couldn't believe so much had happened in that short amount of time. She sighed contentedly and rolled over on her side,not surprised to see Jon wasn't there,she knew he'd be at the gym when she woke up.

She lounged in her pajamas all morning,something after all the hard work she's been putting in on getting the house ready for the baby,she deserved. At around 10 am Chrissy and Sami stopped by with juice and coffee and they had breakfast together.

''Jon told me about the dream you had.''Sami said.

''Yeah,you okay?''Chrissy asked.

''I'm fine now.I pretty much had a panic attack at first but I'm okay.''

''Good. And how are you April-or-Roman?''Sami asked Sarah's belly. She thought it was nice that her best friend was already close to the baby. Sometimes he and Chrissy would come over and he would spend hours talking about life on the road to Sarah's baby bump. Jon thought it was weird but Sarah and Chrissy found it cute.

''He or she is fine,been kicking more lately but it's totally normal. And I swear it feels like this baby is gripping my bladder though and not just pushing against it.''

''He's gonna be a submission specialist.''Sami smiled and his eyes lit up. Sarah had always thought Sami had beautiful green eyes. She looked at her two now-engaged best friends and felt so much happiness.

A little while later Jon walked through the door,sweating from his workout.

''Hey guys. If you don't mind I'd like to spend the rest of the day getting ready for my match with my lovely wife.''

''Sure bro. We 'll see you tonight.''Sami said and he and Chrissy left.

''How was your workout babe?''

''It was good.''He said and plopped down next to her on the bed. ''Why were the two lovebirds here?''

''They brought me breakfast.''

''That was nice.''

''Yeah.I'm glad our kid is gonna get to grow up with them around. Hey ya know what?''

''What?''

''We should make Sami and Chrissy the Godparents.''

''That's a good idea sweetie. We 'll talk to them about it when we get back home.''

''I can't wait.''

Later that afternoon Chrissy came back by to do Sarah's hair and makeup. She figured she ought to look pretty for Jon's big night and Chrissy was always so good at it.

Finally the time had come for she and Jon to leave for the arena. Jon had to be there earlier,Sami and Chrissy would get there later on.

They drove up to the arena and couldn't believe how many people were there,there was a line at least two blocks long.

''They're all here for you baby.''She smiled.

''Nah,I'd bet over half of them are here for Benny.''He said modestly but knew a good chunk of them were there for him. Jon Moxley had gotten a cult following in the short amount of time he'd been at CZW. Some people loved him and others loved to hate him. It 's all apart of the wrestling biz,he thought. His motto was something he saw in Mick Foley's autobiography : 'If they don't love me at least they'll hate me.' or something to that effect.

They park and walked up to the arena doors,flanked by fans wanting autographs,girls wanting him to sign their tits,ignoring the pregnant woman next to him. He just told them nicely to put their tops back on. They got into the arena and Jon had a couple of interviews to do concerning the title match. He looked straight into the camera and calmly told B-Boy he was going to lose. He had an ice cold thing going on with his character. Which sometimes made Sarah laugh because she knew personally that he's nothing like that at all,that he's actually the sweetest man you'll ever meet. In each interview and even in interviews before today,he told the interviewer that Sarah was his wife. He knew that the promotion didn't want it to get out that 'Jon Moxley' was married and about to have a kid but he didn't care,he wasn't going to hide her and say she was his sister or cousin or some shit,he was an open guy who didn't bullshit anyone. He didn't pretend.

They were in the locker room and Sarah was giving Jon,already in his trunks and Mox vest,a pep talk.

''You deserve this.''

''I know I do.''

''I don't want you to think that you haven't earned this,you've worked your fucking ass off for this and tonight you're gonna kick Benny's ass!''She yelled.

''Are you done?''He asked,chuckling.

''Yes now come here and give me a kiss ya big lug.''She said and reached up behind his head and brought him down to her lips and kissed him hard. He then kissed her cheek(he still did it for luck) and bent down to kiss her belly.

''I love you so much Sarah.''

''I love you more Jonny Boy.''

''I don't think that's possible.''He smiled.

A couple of minutes later Hybrid Moments by The Misfits came on and it was time for him to go out.

* * *

**I know Hybrid Moments was Jon's Chikara theme song not his CZW theme but I said it because it's my favorite out if all his themes. Also ,I know the last couple of chapters have been a little boring but the drama will pick up.**


	47. Chapter 47

Sarah went back out into the arena and sat up front with Sami and Chrissy. She said a prayer for Jon,knowing he was excited about the match and hoped he didn't get too over the top and take a bump the wrong way and legitimately hurt himself.

The match got started and Jon got the chance to use some psychology he'd been working on and it went over well,and when he says it went over well that meant he got a lot of heat from the audience who were primarily behind B-Boy. Jon Moxley's a heel,it was a good thing that the audience was pissed at him.

At one point it looked like Benny was hurt so Jon climbed the ropes and sat there while the ref checked on his opponent. He looked to the front row and saw Sarah,he gave her a smile and a wink. After Benny said he was okay to go Jon immediately started working the right arm that was 'hurt'.This got major heat from the crowd and Jon was proud of that fact. A little while later,after a crossface chickenwing couldn't tap B-Boy out with his 'injured' arm,Jon went with a quick finish.A piledriver won the whole thing. He always was an Undertaker fan. The ref handed Jon the belt and the ring announcer proudly declared 'Your new CZW World Heavyweight Champion,Jon Moxley!'

Jon hopped out of the ring and went to his wife in the front row and kissed her,despite his bloody face. He ,Sarah,Sami and Chrissy walked backstage.

''I'm so fucking proud of you.''Sarah said and wrapped her arms around her sweaty newly crowned champion.

''Thanks pretty girl.''He replied and kissed the top of her head.

''I'm proud of you too,man,you earned it.''

''You sure you're not jealous,Sami?''Jon joked.

''Hell no,give me a few more months and that belt is mine.''Sami replied and he and Jon embraced in a man hug.

After all the hugs,slaps on the back and congratulations were over,Jon went to take a shower and get dressed. He had a promo to shoot.

It was a promo for his next match that would be against 'Nick Fuckin' Gage'.Jon always enjoyed working with him. The promo was to be shot after all the fans had left in the arena parking lot. The four of them walked to the parking lot,Jon put on his trademark sunglasses,even though it was dark,and began spouting off about his win and about the match with Nick. At one point Jon said 'There's only room for one up here so you can all suck my dick.'

To be honest Sarah was a little nervous about his next match. She and Jon both knew that when Nick Gage is really into the match and starts believing it was real,it turns into a real fight. There have been plenty of times Jon wrestled him and took a bump awkwardly because Nick wasn't paying attention.

He finished up the promo,he was proud of that one,but then again he was proud of all his promos. Sarah always told him he could make it to WWE just by his genius promos alone. Sami and Chrissy wanted to take their friends out to celebrate but both Jon and Sarah were too exhausted and wanted to celebrate on their own.

''I see,we understand. You two kids have fun.''Sami said.

Jon sped back to the hotel,even though Sarah kept telling him to slow down. He couldn't help it,he was always so hyped after a match,not to mention horny. Seeing her beautiful pregnant figure in the audience cheering for him turned him on and he couldn't wait to get her back to their room. He wanted to be rough with her like they used to be,but he had stopped the choking,biting and spanking when he found out she was pregnant.

''I love you you crazy motherfucker.''Sarah said and kissed him as soon as they walked through the door.

''I love you you crazy beautiful bitch.''He replied and brought his hand down to squeeze her ass.

There was just something about a big win that made Jon want to talk dirty.

He stripped her of her dress and boots and admired her pregnant belly. He wasn't lying when he said he thought the baby bump was beautiful. He helped her lower herself to the bed and began devouring her pussy,which was completely soaked,she always got turned on when she watched him wrestle.

''Mm,you taste so damn good.''He mumbled as he lapped at her folds with his tongue.

''Fuck,Jon.''She moaned and he started pinching her nipples which he knew had gotten more sensitive during her pregnancy and he knew it drove her crazy,one pinch alone and she could just about come. He added his fingers and before long she was grabbing at his hair and bringing his head closer to her. She let out a loud moan and Jon stopped,letting her recover. He took his clothes off and she sat on the edge of the bed and sucked his cock. With him being so hyped on his match it didn't take him long to come and he didn't take the time to recover before he pushed himself inside her. She looked up at Jon who's face was contorted in pleasure,she liked to look at him while he fucked her,she liked knowing that she was the one who made him feel like that and she loved that he was rock hard all for her. He too enjoyed looking down at her,writhing and moaning,nearing her climax. He was glad that he could satisfy her needs,over and over again.

After a couple of hours they collapsed on the bed. And at the same time,their stomachs rumbled. Just having sex and going without food since hours before,they were starving.

''You wanna go grab a bite?''Jon asked her.

''Sure.''

They got up and got dressed and headed for a Wendy's right down the road.

They spent their meal talking about how they needed to start baby proofing the house and how much they couldn't wait for their little bundle of joy to arrive.

They finished and got back into the car.

''I love you so much,I wouldn't change a goddamn thing about my life right now.''Jon said and took Sarah's hand.

''Oh baby,I love you too,more than you'll ever fucking know.''

At that they pulled out onto the highway,planning on going back to the hotel,getting a good night's sleep and going back home. But fate had other things in mind.

They were at a stop sign,about to cross the road to the hotel.

''Got it my way babe.''She said and he pulled out.

She hears the loud crash of a tractor trailer that didn't have his headlights on hitting them at 70 mph. They would also later find out he was on Speed and had had a couple of beers.


	48. Chapter 48

Sami and Chrissy were dead asleep,but even in his deep sleep,Sami sensed something was wrong and woke up and went over to the window. He looked out to see what looked like a wreck,he could see smoke coming out of the vehicle and he could see the lights of oncoming rescue vehicles. Something didn't feel right to him.

''Chrissy,wake up.''

''What's wrong?''His fiancee asked groggily.

''I don't know,but come on.''He said and now they were both wide awake,a random feeling of dread hanging over them. They ran as fast as they could downstairs and across the road,they had barely taken the time to put shoes on.

Sami was almost in a state of shock when he heard Chrissy gasp and utter the words 'oh my god,Sami that's their car'.He ran over to the crumpled car,smoke coming out of the engine. He ran to the driver's side to see Jon was unconscious but was breathing steadily.

''Sami.''He heard Sarah say weakly. He ran over to her. Chrissy couldn't go to the car with him,she couldn't bear to see what might have been there. Instead she went back to the hotel parking lot so she wouldn't be in the way for the rescue people.

''Are you okay?It looks like the ambulance is pulling up,everything's gonna be fine,baby.''

''Jon.''She croaked.

''Jon's okay,he's just unconscious.''

''My baby.''She whispered,tears running down her face. Sami looked all around the car and when he looked at the floorboard he refused to let himself believe he saw blood puddled around Sarah's feet. He was vaguely aware that he was crying,vaguely aware that Chrissy was still across the road on her knees and praying to God her friends her okay,vaguely aware that a EMT was pushing him away to get Sarah out and onto a gurney. The sounds of two ambulance doors slapping shut and the wail of sirens snapped him out of it and he grabbed Chrissy and got in the car,following behind the ambulance,and speeding just as fast.

* * *

She was being pushed through the doors of the ER,she could hear someone say it's amazing she wasn't unconscious or dead.

''My baby.''She whispered again.

''Can you tell me your name?''A doctor asked her.

''Sarah Good. Where's my husband?Jon!''She called out.

''He's in good hands with another doctor getting an x-ray,it looks like he'll be fine. How far along are you?''

''About seven months. Is my baby gonna be okay?''She cried.

''We don't know right now,we'll have to induce labor.''

''But she still has two more months.''She protested.

''We've delivered babies at seven months before.I don't want to sugar coat this,neither you or the baby is out of the woods.''

''I don't want my baby to die.''Even though she was drifting in and out,all she wanted was for her baby to be okay.

* * *

Jon had gotten an x-ray and was told he was going to be fine,that it was just a small concussion and that he should walk around. He went straight to the nurses station to ask about Sarah. She told him and he couldn't help but fall to his knees,he would give anything in the world to know she and the baby were okay. Finally he got up and collapsed onto a chair in the waiting room when Sami and Chrissy came.

''Jon,we would have been here sooner but we got caught in traffic, are you okay?''Sami asked,falling to his knees to be level with Jon.

''I'm fine.''

''What about her,is she okay?What happened?''

''I don't know,the nurse told me the doctor's gonna induce labor and won't until the baby's out,they won't let me in the room with her.''

Sami and Chrissy each grabbed one of Jon's hands and for a vague few seconds he felt lucky to have them,then he started thinking about Sarah and the baby again.

''What happened,Jon?''Chrissy asked.

''We were crossing the road,about to pull into the hotel when an eighteen wheeler without the headlights on crashed into us,right on Sarah's side.''He let a few tears go.

A minute later a cop came in to get Jon's side of the story for the accident report. He informed Jon that the driver had been high and had been drinking,which was why he forgot to turn his headlights on.

''He'll be going away for a long,long time. I'll be praying for you,your wife and the baby.''

''Thank you officer.''Jon said and shook the cop's hand.

The three of them stood by the swinging doors that led into the body of the hospital where the OR was. There wasn't time to get her to maternity so they put her in one of the operating rooms. They drank several cups of coffee and Sami went out to smoke several cigarettes. Jon wanted a smoke so badly but he refused to leave his spot. He vaguely remembers thinking that they ought to have a special room for people who were waiting on news of a loved one to smoke in.

Sami had just come in from his seventh cigarette when the doctor came out of the swinging doors. He and Chrissy took Jon's hands again as they awaited the news.


	49. Chapter 49

A couple of hours later Sarah awoke,she had passed out during labor and the doctor had given her a mild sedative. She opened her eyes and looked around the room to see Jon slumped over in a chair across the room.

''Jon?''She called weakly. Even asleep the sound of his wife's voice woke him instantly and he ran to her.

''Hey baby girl,how are you feeling?''He asked as he took her hand.

'' Sore. Are you okay?''

''You're the one who got the brunt of the accident and you're asking ME if I'M okay?''

She shrugged her shoulders.

''I'm fine,Sarah.''He said then turned sullen.

For a few minutes she was still sort of out of it. Then she instinctively put a hand on top of her belly,and noticed the bump was gone. Jon's grip on her other hand tightened and she remembered.

''Jon is the baby okay?Where is she?''

Jon couldn't answer,he looked down in silence.

''No.''She said,her heart pounded.

He was still silent and his lip began to quiver.

'No,no,no,no,no,no. My baby.''Her heart broke,she could physically feel it and began sobbing, He got onto the bed and took her in his arms and they cried together.

''Jon,what did I do wrong?''

''Nothing,it's not your fault,the guy that hit us was fucked up.''He answered through his tears.

''But I was the one who said it was clear.''

''Baby it was dark and he didn't have the headlights on,it is not your fault.''

''But what did we do to deserve this?''

Jon thought that he had done plenty wrong morally but she didn't deserve it,she'd always been a saint in his eyes.

''You didn't do anything,sweetie.''He sniffled and pushed the hair out of her face,the pain in her eyes broke his heart even more,which seemed impossible because his heart was completely shattered.

They continued to cry until the doctor came in.

''Hello,Mrs Good,I'm terribly sorry about your baby. We did everything we could but the impact of the accident caused too much damage to she and yourself.''The doctor said and walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

''It was a she?" Sarah asked,her tears falling down her face.

''Yes,it was a baby girl.''He said sadly. ''I wanted to tell you that you'll be with us for a few days,we need keep you for observation. You have some stitches and we also need to make sure there isn't anymore damage anywhere else,we'll be running several tests. Again,I'm very sorry.''

''You're not the one with a dead baby.''She said bitterly.

''Sarah,it's not his fault.''Jon said.

''I'm sorry.''

''Don't be,you need to grieve and you need to get angry,it's only natural.I'll have a nurse check on you once an hour or so and if either of you need anything call the nurse.'' And with that the doctor exited the room.

''Where's Sami and Chrissy?''

''They went home. They wanted to stay but I told them to go on. They 're making sure we have plenty of food because we probably won't be leaving the house anytime soon.''

''Oh. Have you had anything to eat?''

''No,I don't think I can eat right now.I'm too upset.''He said with a sniffle,tears beginning to threaten in his eyes again.

''You're probably dying for a cigarette. Go on out and have one and smoke an extra for me.''She said and tried forcing a smile and failed.

''Are you sure?''

''Yeah,I'll be okay for a few minutes,I wanna be alone for a little while anyway.''

''I understand.''He said and started for the door.

''Jon?''

''Yeah?''

''I love you.''

He went back over to her and pressed her head against his chest tightly. ''I love you too.'' He said and walked out before he began sobbing again.

She sat there alone in her hospital bed,sore,confused,angry,and most of all sad. She couldn't help but feel something was missing. The baby that had been inside of her for the past 6+ months was gone and she'd never see her face,she'd never get to hold her little April Claire. She wouldn't be talking to her belly for a few more months and she wouldn't be changing diapers or getting up for 2 am feedings,she wouldn't be telling Sami and Chrissy they were the godparents,she wouldn't be planning a first birthday party next Spring,she wouldn't get to see the smile of her first born. She felt so empty and lost. She believed in God and kept asking Him why He took April away,He didn't answer. She had to accept that she may never know why. She thought of her Jon,how hurt he must be too,he was so looking forward to being a father,to make up for how his own father treated him. Her broke for them both.

Jon sat outside on a bench outside of the hospital,bundled up in his leather jacket. He tried suppressing all of his anger and sadness but he couldn't. He let his tears flow freely,not caring if people saw him. He couldn't believe his chance of being a father had been taken away from him so suddenly. He couldn't help but think of his baby girl,he'd always known it was going to be a girl and had conjured up an image of her in his head. She had Sarah's long ginger locks and his blue eyes. She would be tough and stubborn,taking after both her parents. She'd have the sweetest smile and laugh. They'd spend hours together when he wasn't on the road,watching cartoons,playing outside,he'd teach her to ride a bike and how to fend off any annoying boys. He 'd build her a treehouse with a princess theme on the inside,he'd read her bedtime stories and tuck her in every night.

Only none of those things would ever happen. He didn't have the little girl he was looking forward to holding. He felt as if he had nothing,he was desolate and empty. He then felt a twinge of guilt because he felt so alone when he actually had a wife in the hospital who was hurt just as much as he was,but he figured more so since she was the one who'd carried the baby. His heart was breaking and instead of the two cigarettes he planned on smoking,he smoked the whole pack,knowing Sarah had said she wanted to be alone for a little while.

That night was tough for the both of them,they had cried together for hours then Jon went to sleep in the chair. Sarah had drifted off but had dreamed of April and woke up crying,wailing,even. Jon couldn't take hearing his wife in so much pain,he asked the doctor to give her a sedative.


	50. Chapter 50

The next week she was able to go home. Her wounds had healed up nicely,which she found ironic because her heart and soul were in shambles. She and Jon spent the hour long ride home in total silence. When they pulled into the driveway Sami and Chrissy came out,they had been waiting for Jon and Sarah to arrive. They walked up to the porch and Sami and Chrissy embraced her,trying their best to be comforting.

''Baby I'm so sorry.''Sami said,she could tell he was crying too.

After a couple of minutes trying to console Sarah they each hugged Jon briefly,knowing he didn't really want any human contact at the moment. Chrissy led them into the house while Sami got their bags out of the rental car Jon had had to get.

Chrissy had made coffee and breakfast but none of them could eat.

''How are you feeling?''Chrissy asked.

''Physically I'm a little sore but okay. Mentally,I don't even know.''

''What about you,Jon?''

Jon answered by getting up and getting a beer and sitting in the living room.

Sarah got up to go to the bathroom but was distracted as she walked past the nursery. They had already had everything ready;the crib was set up,the walls were painted,they had a rocking chair sitting next to the window. She went in and just looked around,she saw a picture they had framed and put on the wall,something that with all that went on the last week she'd forgotten. It was a sonogram taken just a couple of weeks before. She took it down and fell to her knees clutching it,tears and cries escaping her. Sami and Chrissy heard and immediately ran into the room. They both got to their knees with her and held her. They were like that for a little while when Sami heard the front door slam. He went in to see Jon wasn't there,he looked out the window and saw him speeding off in the rental. He sighed and went back into the nursery.

''Chrissy?''

''Yeah,Sami.''

''I need to talk to you.''

''Okay. Sarah I'm gonna be right out there,okay?You ought to go to the bedroom and lie down.''She said and walked Sarah into the bedroom.

''What?''

''Jon left. I think I probably know where he is,I'm gonna check on him,I'll be back in a couple of hours.''

''Okay. The poor guy,my heart's breaking for them.''

''Mine too.I'll see you later. I love you.''He said and kissed her.

''I love you too Sami.''

* * *

Sami drove up to the CZW gym,the parking lot was deserted except for Jon's rental car. He took a final drag of his cigarette and prepared himself.

He walked in to the sounds of someone hitting a punching bag. He looked around and saw Jon in the corner.

''Jon.''

''What do you want?''He asked,speech a little slurred.

''I came to check on you man.''Sami said and walked over to him. The sight saddened him. Jon was sloppily hitting the punching bag while he held a bottle of Jack Daniels in his other hand.

''Well I'm great.''Jon replied and took a long swig from the bottle.

''No you're not Jon,and it's okay that you're not,you've lost...a child.''

''Don't tell me like I don't know.'' Another swig.

''It's okay to let it out.''

''No,I don't wanna cry anymore,that's all I've done for the past week,I can't do it anymore.''

''You need to be at home,Jon.''

Jon answered with something indecipherable and a grunt.

Sami was silent and let Jon punch the bag until he fell down to the floor.

''I know I need to be there but I can't stand seeing her so hurt,do you know what it does to me?''Jon said on the verge of tears.

''It hurts me too but I know it's worse for you.''

''This past week in the hospital I had to sit there and hear her cry,I don't think she stopped the whole time. And when she talks...I can hear the pain in her voice,y'know?'' Tears began to fall down his face. ''And it hurts me,when I see her and hear her it feels like my heart is being ripped out of my chest and stomped on. I love her so much and it's killing me,Sami,this is killing me.'' He said and completely broke down. Sami sat down next to his best friend and embraced him,letting him cry on his shoulder. He knew this would probably be the only time Jon showed this much emotion around him. After a few minutes Sami spoke.

''She needs you Jon.''

''I know. I'm being such an asshole and I feel terrible about it,I really do. I'm being a selfish prick.''

''You know you have to suck it up,she's your wife,at least you can grieve together,this isn't the time to give her space.''

''I know. Thanks,Sami.''

''I didn't do anything but tell you what you need to do. Now let's go.''He said and they walked,well,Jon stumbled,to the car and they drove back to Sarah and Chrissy.

When they got there Chrissy told Jon that Sarah was in bed. He went to her and laid next to her,pulling her to him,vaguely hearing Sami and Chrissy leave.

She stirred a little then awoke,feeling Jon holding her and feeling his breath on her neck.

''You smell like booze.''

''I'm sorry.I'm sorry I ran off like that,I should've stayed with you.''

''It's okay.''

''No it's not.''

''Just don't do it again.''

''I won't,I promise.'' He said but in the back of his mind he knew he would. He always ran away from his problems,usually by drinking,it's the only way he knew how to cope.


	51. Chapter 51

For the next couple of months Jon and Sarah went back to almost normal,well,as normal as they could be after losing their first child. A month after the accident she had been told she would be okay to try having another baby. They thought long and hard about it and finally came to the decision to try. She went to her OBGYN and he gave her a calender that showed when she would be ovulating and the best days to try and conceive. She gave up smoking completely and had cut way down on alcohol. She revamped her diet to include more protein and carbs,she knew she didn't eat enough and the doctor had told her that wasn't healthy. She also started going to the gym with Jon.

The first night they tried was the first night they'd made love since the accident and they both broke down after they had finished. They made love every night that week,just to be safe. They enjoyed being near one another but they just weren't the same and they both knew it.

They were disappointed after the first pregnancy test came back negative. Jon had been sitting on the edge of the bathtub and she had been pacing back and forth and when she picked it up and saw a little minus sign she collapsed in Jon's lap and cried. He was sick of her crying,it broke his heart too much. Even when he was alone at the gym or in the middle of a match he could hear her crying in his head.

* * *

Another month had passed and Jon had started going out of town for shows again but without Sarah. And it hurt him,he thought she didn't go because she didn't want to be near him. They had tried again for a baby but it didn't happen. They knew that it may take months to conceive but they knew that it wasn't going to happen,they knew that something that amazing would never happen to them again,it's just how their lives were and had always been.

Sarah couldn't help but think it was her fault she couldn't get pregnant even though the doctor had ran numerous tests and she was perfectly fine. The same with Jon,he thought that all those years of partying,drinking,doing drugs and sleeping with whatever opened its legs was the reason they couldn't get pregnant but tests showed he too was totally fine.

Sami and Chrissy had their wedding,albeit reluctantly,they wanted to wait a while longer but Sarah had insisted they get married when they wanted,not to suit their grieving friends.

It went well,Sarah really was happy for them even though things in her own life were getting shittier every day. And it only got worse when Jon got completely blackout drunk at the reception. Sami and Chrissy weren't mad,they understood,but Sarah still forced Jon to go home and pass out on the couch,she would be there later. She stayed at the reception and saw her friends off to their honeymoon. She hugged them tightly and wished them well and the newlyweds drove off. Jon had caught a cab so she drove their new used car back home. If you could call it a home anymore. At one point it was a warm place for she and Jon to be at. When they weren't on the road they were there cuddling together on the couch in the living room,cooking together in the kitchen,wrestling each other in the backyard for fun and making love to one another in their bedroom. But ever since the loss of the baby it was just a place to live. It had gotten colder even though it was now Summer. The memory that came along every time they walked past the nursery loomed over them,not allowing them to move on or be content.

When she got there she walked in to see Jon passed out on the couch like she knew he'd be. She sat on the coffee table across from him and just looked at him. He looked so innocent and content which was a far cry from what he had been when he's awake which was moody,unstable,bitter and all around depressed. There had been times he was in the ring with an opponent and just snapped,beating the guy with a chair or whatever else was laying around. CZW was all about hardcore violent wrestling,but not when it wasn't planned. Zandig was very close to letting Jon go.

She reached across and pushed the curls out of his face. She longed for the times when they were kids and teenagers,when everything was fun and innocent. Fuck,she longed for the days at the beginning of hers and Jon's relationship,when they couldn't stand being apart from one another, more so than before they got together. When they had everything to look forward to,now they felt like they had nothing,even when they had each other. Neither she nor Jon could deny how cold they had become with one another. She had stopped going on the road with him and he had stopped calling her 'baby' or ' babe'. She understood why. After awhile he stopped calling her any pet name all together. She missed how he used to call her 'sweetcheeks' or 'dollface',he'd called her those things ever since they had met and now that he doesn't,she feels it's because he doesn't love her anymore. Which is the farthest thing from the truth. He did love her,he loved her very much but seeing her and being around her just reminded him of the life as parents they never had.

She got up and bent down to kiss his forehead,he stirred a little.

''I love you pretty girl.'' He mumbled almost incoherently,almost as if he knew what she had been thinking a minute ago and fell back asleep. Hell,maybe he did know what she was thinking,even growing up he always seemed to know what was on her mind.

''I love you too Jon.''She whispered and went into the bedroom and got a blanket to cover Jon up with. She changed into her nightgown and grabbed the comforter and pillows off the bed and went into the nursery. Tonight she would sleep in there because tomorrow she would call Sami and have him board it up.

* * *

**So I think this story will be coming to an end in the next chapter or so. I wanted to thank y'all for reading it :-) XO**


	52. Chapter 52

The day after she'd spent the night in the nursery Sami came over and boarded up the door. She'd thought about just turning the room into a guest bedroom but the memory would still be there so she thought this would be easier. She thought Jon may be angry at her for having the room boarded shut but his reaction was taking a bottle of whiskey into the bedroom and drinking alone.

A month after the room had been sealed off Jon began drinking heavily. He hardly showed up to his matches anymore and when he did he was either hung over or still drunk. Zandig wanted to fire him but knew that if Jon wasn't getting paid and wasn't able to make ends meet he would just drink even more and Zandig had a soft spot in his heart for Jon,he didn't want to see Jon struggle even more than he already was.

But Zandig didn't know the half of it,he didn't know that Jon drank every day,he didn't know that Jon didn't drink just beer but drank constantly straight from a bottle of Jack. Jon thought that if he drank enough,the bad memory of losing his unborn baby would go away,but no matter how much he drank,it didn't. He knew that he was losing his wife in the process too. She would sometimes just stare at him and even in his blackout drunken state he knew she was disappointed in him,that she was losing hope and faith in him. And she didn't know what to do,she had tried talking to him on several occasions about it but he wouldn't have it,he told her bluntly that he drank to numb the pain,that it was the only way for him to cope and she just didn't know what to do about it. She'd even called in Sami and Chrissy to stage a sort of intervention but it ended in Jon going on a week long binge where he just locked himself in the bedroom and drank,leaving Sarah to sleep on the couch. He didn't want to come out even after a week but she got Sami to come and bust the door in and drag Jon out to the living room so she could clean the bedroom and get rid of the stale reek of whiskey and nicotine.

One night she was sitting next to his passed out figure on the bed,looking down at his sleeping face,wishing to God he would change. But she knew that alcoholism ran in his family. She was about to turn over and go to sleep when he opened his eyes.

''Sarah.''

''Yeah,sweetie.''

''I'm sorry.''

''I know you are,Jonathan.''

''I love you sweetcheeks.'' He mumbled and smiled weakly.

''I love you too dollface.''She replied and a few tears ran down her cheeks. That night she fell asleep with a voice in the back of her mind saying this isn't going to end well.

* * *

The next week Chrissy found out she was pregnant. She and Sami didn't make it a big deal in front of Sarah and Jon. Jon still didn't take it well,he told Sarah he loved her and locked himself in the bedroom again. Only this time he didn't just bring booze with him but a bottle of painkillers as well.

He hated himself,he may have loved Sarah with every fiber of his heart and soul but he hated himself. He had tried to stop acting the way he was but found he simply didn't have the willpower to move on. He sat on the edge of the bed for hours that day and cried,looking at pictures of them that had been taken on their wedding day. One was of them standing,his arm around her waist and happy smiles on their faces. One was a candid of her sitting on his lap,his hand pressed to her belly and their foreheads pressed together. He wanted that back more than anything in the world but he knew that it would never be like that again,no matter how hard both of them tried. He couldn't put her through this anymore. He took a handful of the pills and downed it with a long swig of whiskey and drifted off.

_**He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger and finally drank away her memory. Life is short but this time it was bigger than the strength he had to get up off his** **knees**_

Sarah was sitting at the kitchen table,picking at the dinner she had made. A nagging thought that something was wrong kept resounding in her head and she got up to check on Jon. Sami had shown her a way of shimmying the door open if Jon had it locked. As she was pushing and pulling on the knob a sense of fear and dread overwhelmed her.

She finally got the door open and braced herself. She walked over to him,he was on his stomach.

_**We found him with his face down in the pillow,with a note that said I'll love her till I** **die.**_

She took the note that was bunched up in his hand and read it.

'I'm sorry that I can't be better for you,I tried but it hurt too much. I couldn't stand being constantly heart broken every time I looked into your eyes and saw the pain you were feeling. I'm ashamed at how I've been acting and I know it was hurting you and I know how much I'm hurting you right now but I think if I'm not here you can move on. I know that may sound stupid to you but it's the truth. Tell everyone how much I love them and how sorry I am. I hope you forgive me. I'll love you forever baby girl. You'll always be my beautiful,loving,amazing dollface. -Jon.'

She collapsed on the floor and cried for hours until she called Sami and when they got there he,Chrissy and Sarah all cried together.

**_And when we buried him beneath the willow,_**

_**The angels sang a whiskey lullaby.**_

* * *

She barely made it through the funeral. She was touched however,when so many people showed up. Nearly everyone Jon had ever worked with,in every promotion he'd wrestled in was there. Cody came and he wept with her for a few minutes. So many crying people were there,mourning just like she was,but they didn't know what was really going through her head. She thought she was going to snap but Chrissy took her into a room and closed the door on her,knowing Sarah needed to be alone for a little while,to regain her composure. She felt so lost without him,even after only a day she knew she couldn't make it without him.

The next night she drove to the cemetery and with a flashlight found his headstone. She was saying goodbye to him in a way she thought was proper and just a little morbidly ironic,by sitting on the ground with her head propped up on the headstone,like the way she had propped it up on his chest and shoulders many many times,and opened a bottle of whiskey. She knew how stupid she must have looked,but didn't care.

''A toast to my husband,Jon,a great man,wrestler and all around badass.''She said to the headstone,trying to be a little humorous,knowing Jon would have wanted it that way. He always hated how serious people could be.

''Okay Jon,I got the light part out of the way,now I wanna talk seriously. I want you to know that I miss you.I'll be honest,there is a part of me that is angry with you but I need you to know that I forgive you and I love you. I'll always love you,I always have,you know that. I don't think I can do this without you,baby,I really don't,you've always been the one who's kept me sane and the one who's kept me happy all these years. How am I supposed to survive without you?'' She said and wept.

Chrissy and Sami had went to see Sarah but found she wasn't there but had an idea of where she may be. They headed to the cemetery and wasn't shocked to see the light of a flashlight where Jon had been laid to rest. She was slumped over on the ground with the bottle next to her,she wasn't passed out because of the alcohol but had simply cried herself to sleep. Sami picked her up and put her in the backseat and drove her home where he lay her gently on the bed and she continued sleeping.

* * *

A month had gone by and she still felt so lost without Jon in her life. For half of her twenty-three years on this Earth he had been there and now he wasn't. She felt desolate,completely empty,the only thing that reminded her she was alive was the ache in her heart and the burn in her throat of the whiskey. She had basically shut everyone out. Sami and Chrissy still came over but she still felt so alone.

She couldn't cope and so she did what Jon had done,she stayed drunk. She drank bottles and bottles of whiskey but still couldn't stop thinking about him.

_**She finally drank her pain away a little at a time,**_

_**But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind**_

_**Until the night...**_

One night it began to be too much for her so she took a couple of sleeping pills along with half a bottle of Jack. She laid down on the bed,holding a picture of Jon from a while back. It was her favorite picture,it was taken while he was in Puerto Rico,it was simply him standing there with his fingers making a heart and he'd been wearing his beautiful dimply smile and his blue eyes were shining and he'd written in permanent marker on the back 'I miss you so fucking much!Wish you here,love,Jon.'

She held his picture tightly and with tears streaming down her face,found the sleep she had been looking for.

_**She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger and finally drank away his memory.  
**_

_**Life is short but this time it was bigger**_

_**Than the strength she had to get up off her knees.  
**_

_**We found her with her face down in the pillow,clinging to his picture for dear life.  
**_

_**We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
**_

_**While the angels sang a whiskey**_** _lullaby._**

That night she saw a light,just like she'd heard people describe on tv who'd had near death experiences,only they didn't walk to the light like she did. She had welcomed the darkness that had come before the light because now that she was standing in front of it she saw her husband,and he was holding their little girl. She walked to them,tears of joy in both hers and Jon's eyes.

''Welcome home pretty girl. We've missed you.''Jon greeted her with a smile.

''I've missed you too.''She replied and took the little girl in her arms and the three of them walked off into the light that so many people find cliche,and started their new lives together in Eternity.

* * *

**Ok,a few things. First,thank you to everyone who read my story I really appreciate it :) I know it was a little long but I had so many ideas so I just included them all. I'm sorry it was so sad towards the end,I cried writing it. But at least there was a happy ending. I enjoyed writing the entire thing though. Also the lyrics in this last chapter that are in bold italicized letters are from Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley and Alison Krauss,it's a sad beautiful song. Anyways ,I'm gonna wrap this up now,thanks y'all! XOXO **


End file.
